Behind Closed Doors: Taylor's Side
by imagination57
Summary: A vampire and werewolf are forbidden to love each other but rebelling against the rules they fall in love. But with each side pulling them apart, will they last? written by iluveward4ever and imagination57
1. The Encounters

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking onto this story! I, imagination57 (aka Sam) am writing this story with my good old friend iluvedward4ever (aka Hira). As you can see in the title, this story shows only Taylor's side of Behind Closed Doors. In order for you to see Skylr's Side, you must read that story, located conveniently on her profile. If you don't know where that is, or can't find it, she is under my favorite authors, and you'll be able to find her there easy peasy. Now, let's begin!!!!!**

**The Encounters**

I double checked the hall and made sure it was one hundred percent clear before I ventured out, pulling Ian along with me. There was about twenty minutes until school ended, enough time to complete the task at hand. I unzipped my bag quietly, and pulled out the bottles of spray paint. I silently handed a couple over to Ian.

"What are we painting?" He asked, not asking why.

No, he never asks why I do some of the crazy shit I do. He knows its either for fun or I was dared by one of the wolf boys. The wolf boys are who I've grown up with. See, I'm a werewolf. In order for me to go to public school with humans and other creatures disguised as humans, I myself had to learn wolf and human things. For instance, I had to learn how to control my temper and math at the same time before I could go. The three boys are: Hayden, Issac and Amadeus. All three completely different and unfortunately the only ones close enough in age from my pack to be my company.

"A sterotypical vampire, with a huge, red 'X' through it." I told Ian, checking the halls once more to make sure we were clear.

Ian is my best friend. However, he's human. That didn't stop my from telling him all about my and my secret after a year of knowing him, though. Since that's breaking rules though, my family doesn't know. Or anyone from the tribe. All they know is that he is my close human friend and not to mess with him or I'll get pissed.

He ran his hand through his light brown hair. "Which one dared you?" Ian asked before he started spraying the big wall. I smiled, and joined him.

_Typical guy. Does what I asks before waiting for my answer._

"Hayden, of course." I sighed.

Hayden is the biggest pain in my ass. He has that hot, cocky, bad boy thing going for him, he's even the leader of our little group. Then you talk to him and realize what an asshole he is. I would probably be one of his bigger targets, if it wasn't for Issac and Amadeus. They keep him in balance and if he gets too annoying they manage to get him to leave the room. So of course, Hayden would be the one to dare me to vandalize school property all because some vampires are coming to our school now.

Which is the most stupid thing in the world because it's not like werewolves and vampires hate each other. We co-exist peacefully. No, we don't really mix together (I'm not even sure if that's possible). We tend to stick to our own races. Personally, I've never even met a vampire before, so I can't really tell you what they're like. To tell you the truth, I don't think Hayden has even met one. But, a dare is a dare and I **never** turn down a dare.

We were almost finished, when I heard the click-clacking of high heals down the hall. I still need to finish it, but I've already gotten Ian in trouble twice this week for cutting class.

"Go, I'll finish up." I ordered, taking his cans of paint away quickly. He stayed where he was, obviously trying to hear what I , I would have thought that by now he would know the difference between humans and werewolfs.

"Go now." I said, my voice final.

His gray eyes bore into my baby blue ones for a moment, before he turned and ran down the hall. I quickly finished the painting, and was just stuffing the last can of spray paint before found me.

I knew what she was going to say before she said it. "Detention." she shouted. Oh, I'm so scared. Not.

There was one minute until school ended, so instead of bringing me to class she brought me straight to the library where detention was being I couldn't find my way, I'm basically there every day...

Ms. Dorne said nothing, all she did was take away my bag.

"Hey, what if I had homework in that?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

Ms. Dorne lifted it up. "It's too full of spray paint cans to have any room left for homework." she scolded before leaving with it. I sighed, and took a seat across from a stranger. It's not like there was much spray paint left anyways.

Mr. Thomas wasn't surprised to see me. "What did you do today?" He asked in an exasperated voice, sitting at his desk behind the counter, he was one of the librarians. Weird, right? Mr. Thomas is young and a guy, the complete opposite of the other librarians.

"Vandalizing school property." I said, bored out of my mind.

So I decided to take out my phone and check my messages as went on about how I should change so I'm not in here everyday and blah, blah, blah. One message was from Hayden asking if I finished. One was from Ian asking if I got caught. I managed to reply to both before noticed I was texting.

"Taylor, is that a cell phone?" He asked, looking down on me.

"Yup." I said, not caring, and just to prove that I popped the 'p'. Sad part is, he knows it too. He also knows that if he takes it away, it won't matter because my mom will come down here and get it back for me. She actually promotes me to get into trouble and have fun. As long as I spend time with the the boys and mate with a werewolf by the time I'm seventeen, she just doesn't care.

"Please put it away." Mr. Thomas said, being kind. I rolled my eyes and put it away.

_I'll just text again in a couple minutes anyways, but if he insists._

He walked away to do some paper work and I decided to take a good look at the guy across from me.

The first thing I noticed was his hypnotizing deep, icy blue eyes. Then I saw his natural black hair that was cut a little below his eye brows had a swoop. What made me want to drool more was the lip ring that ringed around his lip.

"What are you here for?" I asked him, curiously.

I've never seen this hot, mysterious stranger before. Usually I'm the only one. It's not that big of a school to begin with, and the wolf boys and I are the only ones who like getting into trouble.

"Outsmarting the teacher." He replied.

I frowned, a bit dissapointed. _Couldn't he have stabbed a kid with a pencil or something?_ He smiled.

"Sorry, it's not as impressive as you vandalizing the school, but it's the truth." Mr. Sexy said. I smiled in return. A sense of humor, always fun! We started talking and making fun of (old, woman librarian who was snoring loudly and moving so much in her sleep her wig almost came off). We were smiling, laughing, having a great time.

That's when I noticed something about his smile. As beautiful as it was...two teeth were longer than the others. The teeth that are only supposed to be in Romanian and Transylvanian folklore. The teeth that can slice skin with it just merely dragging. They were fangs.

_Is he a...no, no way. Should I ask? No, I can't that's just stupid.....oh who am I kidding!_

"So uh nice teeth." I commented, taking out my phone texting Issac that I'd be out soon. Because if I'm correct than Hayden is hooking up with some chick.

"I've had dental work done." He said, casually. My eyes narrowed. _Strike one!_

"What if I said I don't believe you?" I countered. I could see the surprise in those beautiful eyes of his, but he composed himself quickly.

"Then I would have to ask why." Stranger stated. _Oh, two can play this game mister!_

I smiled. "Smart boy." I stated, before giving in completely. "But...being what I am, I'd have to guess that you're an actual vampire that's new to this school." I added, before taking out my phone again.

Out of no where, my phone was gone.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, getting a bit pissed off. My phone! I looked over to see two men standing next to this stranger (who's name I've yet to ask, remind me to ask later). Great, more strange men with fangs. Just what I need. _One of them even has my phone!_

The stranger I like scolded them, "That wasn't very nice." _Thank you!_

"Yeah, what have I done that offended you?" I asked.

"You disrepected Pri- I mean Skylr." _Skylr? Who's that?_

All three of them exchanged a look. "Sir-." One of them said.

The one I like responded. _Skylr. Nice name._ "First I would like to apologize for my err friend's behavior. They are just protective of me, that's all. Second, here's your phone." He interrupted, then he took my phone out of someone's hand and gave it back to me. As his fingers brushed mine a felt electricity pass between us. My eyes widened briefly before I got control again and put on my 'I don't care' attitude.

"What's the third?" I asked, averting my gaze from Skylr.

He was quiet for a moment before answering. "I saw the picture you painted." He stated. _How did he know that?_

"I saw you." He added, taking my silence for thinking he was a creeper, even though that statement could just make him more of a creeper (if I was thinking that way, which I'm not).

"Well, I didn't see you." I stated. It was silent before I added. "If it makes you feel better, it was a dare. Not my idea." I said, putting on my innocent act. Usually works...

His eyes narrowed, and I was shocked. _Oh come on! No one sees through that!_

"I swear on my life it wasn't my idea. I just do the dares, I don't come up with them." I told him, honestly.

He believed me, I could tell from the look on his face. Even his friends did. I checked the clock on my phone and there was still a half hour left of detention. _Screw this._

I got up out of my chair. "Anyways, I'm going now." I told him.

"Why? We still have a half hour." One of Skylr's friends stated. _No, really? Never would have figured that out. Gosh, I can tell time!_

"Because I'm bored. My friends are waiting for me anyways." I said, texting Issac and Amadeus to pick me up and leave Hayden with his business.

"Won't you get in trouble?" The other friend asked.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing so hard that I'll fall on the floor. It took a minute for me to compose myself.

"Yeah, the most trouble I get is detention. They're afraid if they suspend me that I'll cause havoc throughout the city. Plus, my mom would yell at them. She already thinks detention is a waste of time for me." I told them.

"You're mom thinks the teachers are wrong?" Skylr asked, clearly amused.

I smiled. "No, she knows they're right. But she lets me do what I want, when I want." I explained. _Even though I shouldn't. I should be getting grounded at home or something for what I do in school. My parents shouldn't trust me, and I should feel awful. Instead of feeling nothing at all..._

I looked over at the door and two of the boys were there, waiting. They looked clearly annoyed that I was taking my sweet as time. So I gave them the one minute sign and a pleading look. So they sighed grumpily and waited. I turned back to Skylr and friends.

"I'm going now. See you around..." I trailed, turning to leave. "Or not." I added before making my way to the door.

"Wait...you know what I am, but I don't know what you are." Skylr said, curiously. I stopped momentarily. _How to answer...._

I turned and face Skylr. "Good. That's for me to know, and you to not find out." I said, smiling.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. Because you're so smart." I added, sarcastically. Now this really surprised me, instead of him being mad, he was amused. _This guy confuses me.... why does it keep me interested? Shouldn't it be a major turn off? Oh no, I just basically admitted in my mind that I'm attracted to him._

"Prince, that woman had been disrespectful--" One of his friends started, but was quickly shushed.

I turned to head out to Issac and Amadeus before I could hear his answer. _Because I don't care, I don't care. Prince? Wait--this is me, not caring: Aha ha ha ha!_

"Ready to go to my house?" I asked them.

"Do you have food?" Issac asked.

Okay, here's the thing about Issac. He's the dumb one. And the lazy one. He's good looking and stays out of the way, though. So if any girl has issues with personal space or something, he's probably the perfect one for them.

"Of course she does." Amadeus said, patiently.

He's the patient, lovable, smart one. However, he's failing all his classes because if he shows that he's smart, Hayden gets pissed. Hayden wants to feel like he's the smartest for getting straight D's. Which is the reason I forge a fake report card with all F's, while I really get straight A's. _Why hasn't he thought of it yet..._

"Well let's go before stupid comes. I already have detention after school and at lunch for the next two weeks. No thanks to you guys." I complained. I walked away, not looking back. _Me not looking back has nothing to do with Skylr though. Psht, I don't care what he thinks...or wonder what he's like... Ahem. Um, I'm not looking back because his friends are um weird. Yeah, that's it._

We walked down the hallway, but Issac decided to stop by my artwork before leaving. Like, he literally stopped making Amadeus stop, so I had to stop too. I looked at my picture, and I couldn't help but smile. _So far off, can't believe I actually did that. Vampires look nothing like that. I hope I didn't offend Skylr. He's a good guy....well I think he is._

"I hope this offends those new guys. Hayden thinks it will." Issac stated. I rolled my eyes. I think Issac truly believes Hayden is God or something, and what he just said is Exhibit A. _Why offend people we don't know? They haven't done anything, it's really not nice._

"They don't even want our blood and have probably never tasted it. They're no threat to us. It's not that big of a deal." Amadeus reasoned.

Whipping my head back, the feeling of someone eye's bore into my back. _Gosh, I'm too paranoid..._

"Just because they go here, doesn't mean we have to befriend them. They don't even know what we are, so just keep things on the DL, okay?" I ordered, making sure my necklace was hidden.

They hid theirs in response.

These necklaces don't look like much to the human eye, just a piece of wood. But really, they are like dog tags. They have our name, age, and just states that we're a werewolf. So mine says 'Taylor, 16, werewolf,'. Only 'mythicals' can see them, and it's really only a werewolf thing. The age changes for us as we grow older. We never take them off, because it not only let's other 'mythicals' know what we are, but it also identifies us in wolf form. Not that I ever met any other 'mythicals' until today...

"Why can't they know what we are?" Issac asked, not even bothering thinking about it first.

"Because we need to check with our elders first. As few restrictions that we have, this is one of them." I reminded him. "Now let's go." I said, headed outside. I could feel someone's eyes watch me the whole time. It took until we were off school property before this feeling went away. _Phew._

The boys ate for two hours before they got a call from Hayden. I didn't get to hear much of the conversation (and really, I didn't want to hear any details, they would give me the basics after). Once they got off the phone, they wanted to leave.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to act like I cared when really I wanted to call Ian and update him about everyone.

"First off, Hayden's pissed we ditched him. On the other hand, he got laid, so he's not going to do anything about it." Issac said, trying to scare me. I rolled my eyes. _I'm not scared of Hayden. His mother (who actually cares about him) is human and his dad is a werewolf. Both my parents are werewolves. So I'm stronger by default._

"Second, get ready to go out to the bar we always go to on Saturdays. We'll be picking you up in an hour." Amadeus finished.

"But it's Friday." I reminded him. Fridays are my down time! The rare times I'm not doing homework, dealing with the wolf boys, going to pack meetings, or out partying. _Seriously, we party every day of the week! Friday is the only day I request for myself!_

"Hayden wants to go tonight because he found out that the club we go to is going to be the new hot spot for vampires so he wants us to weird them out. You said they do aren't really know what we are, right?" Amadeus asked.

I sighed. "Well, that's just the vampire I met in detention. He had no idea what I was, but maybe he asked someone? I don't know! I don't know anything about vampires, and as far as I know they know nothing about us." I explained. Amadeus was in thought.

"Well, either way it will be fun. If they know what we are, so what. Like you said, we're not as good as humans to them, right?" Issac asked. Issac had a smart moment!

Amadeus just shook his head. "Let's not over-think it. Or mention it to our parents. Hayden's father is the one who told him to not let us go there anymore. It's just a precaution." He said, thoughtfully.

I nodded my head in agreement. It makes sense. This is the first time we've ever come into contact with vampires. They usually go to private schools.I really don't understand why Hayden won't listen to his dad, he's just doing it because he cares. Of course, if I told him that, he's say I know what it's like because my parents care. And he's completely wrong because they really don't.

I almost had them out the door when Issac turned back and said, "Oh! Wear something sexy, it's your turn to sing." Then they were gone. I sighed. _Great. Not._

I texted Ian that I would call him later, and got out a pair of short shorts to go with the rest of the outfit I already had planned. It's winter time, but I don't get cold. I just feel perfectly fine, all the time. I'm not sure if my skin is overheated because I don't ever compare it to anyone, so I can't tell you if my skin is hot. I'm going to assume it is, though, because Ian always thinks I have a fever.

I heard the boys enter as I finished up with my eyeliner. I walked down the stair case, and asked, "So what do you think?"

I took their jaws dropping (even Amadeus's) as a sign that I did good. I had on my short shorts which showed a lot of leg, a white, baggy t-shirt that clings on my body and one of those white baggy caps to go with it. My dirty blond hair looked messy to perfection and my make up was done.

"Great job, babe." Hayden said, smiling. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

Hate it when he calls me babe. Because he gets mad when I say something about it, and when I tell my mom she just tells me to take it as a compliment. But really, it just makes me feel like a slut. Dear, honey, love, beautiful, I might go for if I was interested, but never babe. **NEVER**!

"The converse lessens it a bit, though." Amadeus commented.

"But I doubt anyone will be looking at your feet when they can look at your legs, boobs or face." Issac added. Hayden came up behind him and patted him on the shoulder and said, "Well said kid."

Issac's eyes lightened up like a boy on Christmas morning. Exhibit B. _Not what I was going for!_

"Let's just go now before my parents get home and actually ask where we're going. I don't like lying to my mother's face, it's much easier in a note." I stated, heading out the door. Which is true.

I hate lying to my mom. I have to do it all the time, though, when it comes to Ian. He's be killed for being a liability if any of the wolves knew. _Let's not add things to it..._

When we opened the club door, all eyes turned to us. Which, is kinda normal. One girl with three guys behind her, kind of makes us intimidating. So naturally, people stare. However, they look away once we break apart. Only this time, something was different. _The staring is back...._

"What girls are going to be my back up dancers?" I asked them.

The back up dancers are usually the girls the wolf boys want to hook up with later that night (even Amadeus, after all, he is a guy). The ones they are guaranteed. The girls would feel so happy after being on stage, that all the guys had to do was compliment them a million times and in return they got laid. It's horrible I participate in this plan, I know, but it's not like anyone in the party is unwilling. It's just morally wrong.

"Just find a girl all tits, no brains." Issac said, simply.

Disgusted, I turned to Amadeus. "A girl with a pretty face and a nice smile." He replied. Lastly, I turned to Hayden.

He just smiled. "I don't need your help. I'll get a girl my own way." He said, going off into the crowd. Cocky bastard.

"Alright, boys. Just wait and enjoy the show." I said, headed towards the first bimbo I saw. I felt the person's stare again, but ignored it as I filled in the wolf boys orders for girls and got on stage with the back up dancers. I told the Dj the beat of the song I was about to sing, and turned around grabbing the mic.

The music started..."Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy."

_This song is basically my life. Partying and drinking. I'm out every day of the week (except normally I get friday's off) and usually I get completely wasted. Worse part is, my parents don't care. I could just leave for weeks and they wouldn't notice. When I get back and tell them what I do, all they ask is if I had fun and then don't even listen for the answer. And it's getting worse and worse. I'm just doing more and more shit to see if they notice, and they don't. So I stopped caring, and I just do whatever the wolf boys want to do. They don't really care either, they just see me as someone to get in trouble with._

"Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no"

_Sounds fun, right? Partying all the time, getting into fights. It is at first, but it gets old. Well, to me. See, all my friends get in trouble afterwards. So doing bad things give them a thrill. Doesn't matter to anyone what I do, so I just get bored._

"Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us."

_I don't care. About anything or anyone. No one's cares about me, why care about them? That's just setting myself up to get hurt like I was for most of my childhood. Well, I can't say I don't care completely. I don't like getting Ian in trouble because he's sweet and actually really innocent. But he doesn't care so much about me. He just thinks of me as his stupid friend who makes bad choices. Probably questions his sanity everyday about why he talks to me. Can't say I blame him, sometimes I wonder myself what I'm doing here. Why I don't just leave and never come back...._

As I sang the chorus again, I just put my heart and soul in it.

"DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in." _Skylr. Why does this part suddenly remind me of him? Sure, I'm interested in him just a bit. I mean, he seems like a cool guy to get to know.... but he could really hurt me if I get close or attached._

I finished the song, and bowed at the applause's. After a while, and I had gotten off stage, I could feel the stare again. _Ignore it, I really don't feel like I should be worrying._

I walked to the bar. "Shirley temple, please." I ordered. As a rule, the singer has to be the sober one to make sure everyone gets home. Tradition. _Though everytime it's my turn for the 'tradition' I hate it._

"Are you sure you don't want alcohol, babe?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm sure there was to be something I can get you." he said, smiling lazily. _Pig._

I leaned closer to him. "I'm sixteen years old and not only are you offering me alcohol, but you are trying to sleep with me too? Do you want to go to jail?" I threatened.

His eyes widened in surprise. "I'll be back with your Shirley Temple, ma'am." he said, politely before scurrying off. I leaned back, smiling victoriously.

The feeling of being watched had disappeared a while ago... Which is why I didn't see Skylr next to me. I'll admit, I jumped, but that's just because I didn't expect him to be here. _Which is stupid because it's now a vampire hang out..._

"Did I frighten you?" He asked, amused.

I frowned. "You just surprised me, that's all." I said, using the correct wording so I wouldn't be lying. Honestly, he scared the crap out of me, but he didn't need to know that.

"What are you doing here anyways? Stalking me?" I teased. I knew damn well he didn't stalk me, after all this is a new vampire hangout.

_If anything, I was the stalker._

He shook his head. "No, this is umm not just a normal bar anymore." Skylr hinted, trying to warn me. _He's trying to warn and help me out._

I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. Butterflies, is what I believe they're referred to. _No! Not possible. I don't fall for anyone! That only leads to pain... I'm tired of hurting. Ugh, I so wish I could drink away my problems right now._

"Thanks for the warning, but I knew what it was coming in here." I said, concealing and deleting any previous thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow. "So you were the one doing the stalking?" He teased. _So set myself up for that one._

The bartender brought me my drink silently before retreating.

I laughed but shook my head. "Guess it's just bad luck we met here." I said, putting on my 'I don't care' facade. But it was just that, a facade. I was secretly happy that I got to see him again. Not because I want to know him. Or think he's uber hot (which, he is). But because I am now really curious about vampires. I find them fascinating, especially him.

He looked at me curiously, so I decided to play with my Shirley Temple.

Skylr bent his face forward, so close to mine that I felt his breath against my lips, "It's not bad luck if you're happy with it..." He said in a light voice, then he straightened up, gifting me with a smile "Or are you trying to avoid me?" Skylr asked, sounding like he was about to laugh.

I looked up, trying to get my breathing and my heart pace under control. After a bit I said, "No because if I was trying to avoid you then I wouldn't be sitting here next to you. I would have just walked away the minute you sat down." I pointed out. "I just don't care for you. You're a stranger. Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?" I asked. _Who hasn't heard of stranger danger? It even rhymes!_

Skylar chuckled. "Yes, I have. But we aren't strangers."

I looked at him skeptically. "How are we not strangers?"

His eyes captured mine as he ordered, "State everything you know about me, and that will be your answer."

I'm confused. "You're name is Skylr, you're a vampire, you're smart, have two protective friends, have a good sense of humor and had detention today with me." I answered._ How is that going to prove anything?_

He smiled brilliantly. "You know things about me, so therefore I'm not a stranger." He concluded. My eyes widened, because he was right. I knew stuff about him.

_Damn, I was right. He is smart._

"But you know nothing about me." I replied, composing myself.

He shook his head. "You're wrong, Taylor. I not only know your name, but I know you are in detention a lot, you can sing and dance, tend to text a lot, and seem to be a bit manipulative."

I didn't even attempt to cover for myself this time, because he was right about everything. No one's ever seen that I'm manipulative. **Ever**. _I'm in trouble with this guy._

"I don't like calling it being manipulative. I call it getting my way." I said, smiling. _Actually, I call it people not caring enough to look past it. Or just plain not caring._

He smiled back. "Regardless, we aren't strangers. So why not be friends?" Skylar asked. I started drinking my Shirley Temple.

As simple as his question seems, I couldn't answer him. I kind of wanted to be his friend. He's just so interesting and mysterious...I want to know all about him. But at the same time, I know the wolf boys probably wouldn't approve and neither would my parents. _Who am I kidding? Screw my parents! I can just do what I want as always. Being just friends isn't going to hurt, right?_

I had finished my drink and had no other option to answer him. Just as I was about to tell him that we could try it out, Amadeus came up to me.

"Hey, Taylor. And Taylor's friend." He greeted. "Taylor, need your help." He said, his voice a bit slurred.

"With what?" I asked, tucking Amadeus's dog tag into his shirt. _Hope Skylr didn't see that._

"Hayden. He's arguing with a vampire, and getting upset." Amadues told me, quickly.

I rolled my eyes. _Typical._

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"Use your lady charm or somefinn." He slurred then chuckled. _You mean be a slut?_

I sighed. "Fine, I'll be over in a minute." I said, shooing him away. I ate the cherry from my Shirley Temple, then gave the glass back to the bartender.

"Anyways, I guess I'll see you around, Skylr." I said, getting up.

I wasn't sure what he was doing until it was too late. He had reached over to my neck and pulled out my dog tag. He stared at it for a minute, before turning his gaze to me. "You're a werewolf." He said, in awe. His face was inches apart from mine, if only I moved a little closer I can get a quick kis- _NO! I can't think that! It's not allowed._

I ripped my tag out of his hand.

"And you're a vampire, shocker." I growled, before turning to deal with Hayden and his problems rather than facing my own. I felt the mysterious stare again, but I didn't care and chose to ignore it because it went away as I got lost in the crowd.

I finally saw Hayden being held back by Issac and Amadeus. _Uh oh._ I walked over to Hayden and pushed him back with my hands. I stared into his dark, brown eyes.

"Hayden, let's leave." I purred. Skylr's right, I'm just flat out manipulative. But it comes in handy when Hayden's in trouble. If one of us is in trouble, we're all in trouble.

I caught Hayden's attention, and anyone within distance could see it. Issac and Amadeus let go of him. "But babe, she was talking shit about you." He said, sounding more sad about things now. **_ME?!_**

I ran my hand through his dark brown hair. "Oh, you don't need to defend me. You know that." I reminded him, gently.

No need to let my rising anger make his flare back up again.

"Go outside. I'll be out in a few." I said, pushing him towards Issac and Amadeus. He nodded his head, threw one last glare at the vampire chick behind me, and left.

I turned around and faced the vampire. I looked her over. She was tall, lean and super skinny. Model beauty. So I punched her in the face. Not because she was pretty, but because I knew that a nice black eye would hurt her a lot more than me bitching her out.

She fell to the floor (a bit dramatically for my taste) and glared up at me.

"You little shit." The whore hissed. "Or should I say big shit? After all, you're huge." she said, snobbishly._ Oh here we go..._

I'm far from fat. We both know it. "I'm not huge, I just have boobs and an ass. Something you lack." I retorted. She's way more skinny than me. I'll admit it. And really, really beautiful. But I have to defend myself somehow.

Everyone was in a circle around us, screaming 'cat fight'. Which I actually thought was a bit offending. I mean, I'm a werewolf. More a dog then some house kitty cat, I don't get into cat fights. But I won't mind fighting. _Wouldn't be the first time._

She was off the floor by now, and I realized she was about to slap me. Not that I cared, because I could just punch her in the gut and break her in half because she's such a skinny little twig. But it never came to that, though, because someone had caught her hand in mid-air.

Just guess who it was....

"That's enough." Skylr said, harshly. With his piercing blue eyes glaring her down, I'm not surprised she backed down. If he glared at me that way, I would have too. Skylr released the girl, and she backed away, staring at him the whole time. _Why is she doing that? Does she want him or something? Stupid whore._

More importantly, why do I care?

I tried to get out as fast as I could, but that didn't work out well. Skylr was waiting at the only exit. I crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" I asked, still a bit worked up from almost getting into a bar fight. Not that it would be my first time...although it would have been my first time up against a vampire.

"I just stopped you from blowing your cover you had going on. She wasn't going to give up, not with the vampires cheering her on. She really thought she could take you, because she thought you were human. If it wasn't for me, things would have gotten bad enough for you to not only expose yourself to all the vampires, but the humans too." Skylar stated._ Ugh, he has a point._

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. I'll never see the stupid girl again, and Skylr basically just saved me from getting into major trouble. I opened my eyes once I was calm, and smiled at him.

"I would have won." I said, not knowing if it was true. I don't know anything about vampires, she could have had some weird power thing that gave her the advantage. I could have went wolf on her ass. I'd like to say that I would have won, though. It makes me feel a bit more calm about the whole thing.

He smiled. "I don't doubt that." Once again, Skylr leaned in close, and the only thing my mind focused on were his flawless lips moving as he talked, his cheek brushed mine and his breath brushed my ear, "But don't under estimate us..." He whispered. _Why is he being nice? What does he want? And my damn, he's really tempting me! Idiot!_

"What's your angle?" I asked, speaking my thoughts.

He straightened up, "I don't have an angle. You....just caught my interest, and I think it would be in both of our best interest if we were friends." Mr. Super Sexy explained.

I thought about it for a moment, and realized he most likely wasn't going to let me leave unless I agreed. Plus, I was just as interested so it was no use not taking advantage of the situation.

"Fine, we can be friends." I agreed. Well that's wasn't so hard.

He looked shocked for a moment, before smiling and moving out of my way.

"Good. Now I believe you have a boyfriend to check in with." He said, opening the door for me. _How sweet!_

I walked out and turned to look at him. "Hayden isn't my boyfriend. He's just part of my pack." I told him. "But I do have to check in and make sure he's calm. Thanks for your help, tonight. Bye, friend." I said, smiling and waving before I turned around and left.

After checking on Hayden (who was okay and trying to pick up some new girl), I called it in for the night.

I thought about calling Ian and filling him in like I originally planned to, but I decided against it,

For some reason, I just wanted to keep my relationship with Skylr as a secret.

'Just for now.' I told myself.

But deep down...I knew I was lying.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Terrible? Any other adjective you can think of? Please review and let me know!!!! - Sam**


	2. The Mythical Party

**The Mythical Party**

I was woken up from my nap by Issac jumping on my bed. "What the hell?!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"We have to change into wolf form! Right away! There's been a report about a trespasser in the mountain region and we get to check it out! Us, teenagers! The elders said so! So get your ass out of bed and change, woman!" Issac told me, before running out.

I groaned. I had been avoiding changing into wolf form for awhile now. Why? Because, as much fun as it is, it reminds me how different I truly am. Not in a good way, either. Usually when we're in wolf form, we hunt other animals or make sure no one is trespassing on our territory. Very animal like, and I want to be human. The worst thing they go through is puberty while I have to go through that and becoming a wolf once a week. Of course, there are ways to not change. I do it all the time! So far, I'm up to three weeks. _But it makes you pretty weak...just like a human...._

And now all that hard work will be blown because some stupid person is on our territory. But, I had no choice. The Elders, for some reason, are interested in this. So, I stripped off all my clothes and closed my eyes and pictured my ancestor, the wolf. I heard the familiar cracking of bones, felt the my skin stretch and fur grow out. A few minutes later, I was a white wolf with gold streaks all throughout my fur.

I ran and jumped out my window and landed gracefully on the ground. The dirt felt great between my paws, but I didn't have time to admire it. The boys, already in their wolf forms, were halfway up the mountain.

_It's go time! _I thought before picking up speed. By the time I got there, the boys were sitting and watching a vampire finishing up a snack and burning the body. I stared for a moment and realized I recognized that vampire.

_Skylr._

Skyrl realized we were there, he glanced at the boys for a moment, but then caught my stare. And, out of all of this, what was the first thought that came into my mind? _He's shirtless. Oh my damn._

"What are you staring at?" Hayden asked, snapping me out of it. _Forgot you were here....or existed... _Now, I'm sure you're wondering how we can talk? Well, we aren't really animals, you know. Of course we can talk. However, we also know how to howl and bark. Although we prefer to speak English.

Apparently Skylr had forgotten about the boys too, because he looked at them quickly. Then he was staring at me again, and his gaze travelled down to my tag. _There we go! _

A smile spread across his beautiful lips and I could help but smile a wolfy grin. _Gosh, I'm so lame. _"I'll be right back..." I said, heading behind the tree. Considering we can't just change and have our clothes magically appear, we have clothes hidden **everywhere **in the forest. Not many people come out here, anyways, especially since everyone has heard the rumor of wolves standing guard. I found a tank top and some basketball shorts.

It would have to do. _So much for being sexy... _I went back out. "Hey!" I said, giving Skylr a hug. I don't feel cold, like ever. But I could feel how could Skylr was. _And I got to feel his bare, muscular chest! Woot woot! _

Of course, Hayden wasn't happy about it. He had found some clothes and went into his human form while Amadeus and Issac stayed the same. "Hey! Don't touch my girl!" _Ugh!_

"Shove it up your ass, Hayden, I'm not your girl." God damn possessive, dumbass who thinks I'm his property or something!

Hayden, being typical Hayden, ignored me and turned to Skylr. _Bitch!_

"Is there a sign that says Dick-wads property?" Skylr looked me over. "Nope, there isn't." _Hahaha!_

"Oh I guess you're right." Hayden said, pretending to walk away. Then he turned around and flew at Skylr and attempted to punch him in the face. Didn't work well for him, considering Skylr ended up getting both of Hayden's fists and even broke one of them. _Damn!_

Hayden howled in pain and snatched his hand back, his anger flaring. _This isn't going to be good..._

"He's going to get it..." Issac said, his blind worship love for Hayden getting in the way.

"Don't! Hayden seriously." I warned, but not for Skylr's safety. Skyrl was in control, Hayden wasn't. Hayden acts on impulse and makes stupid choices. _Skylr is clearly better...but Hayden is part of the pack. I have to protect him. _But did Hayden listen? Of course not! _Why would he do that when he could go wolf and embarrass himself?_

"Kid, you're only, what eighteen? I've been living for seventy nine years. Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Seventy nine? Wow. How am I not repulsed by this news? Why am I still checking him out when he is as old as my grandfather? _Age is just a number...._

"Yeah, old man!" Hayden snarled. "Just watch!" Hayden may be the predicted next alpha (my dad is the alpha of the back right now), but he's not well matched against a vampire who's actually been trained. The only fighting Hayden knows is what his dad taught him and what he learned from wrestling when we were little. So it wasn't too shocking that Skylr was winning...until he wasn't anymore.

Hayden got one hit: a claw to Skylr's chisled chest. It tore open, and started healing quicker than I had ever seen possible. _Not only is he gorgeous and skilled, but he heals faster than I do too. Oh my damn. _"You're his friends, right? Why aren't you helping him?" I asked, still in awe of Skylr.

"We only help him with a **real **threat." One of his friends answered. I erupted into laughter. After all, Hayden sooo got bashed and I'm loving it! His self esteem needs to be lowered! Skylr gave Hayden to final punches before turning to leave.

"Bye!" I said, in happy spirits now. _This was so worth having to go wolf..._

He smiled. "Bye." Then he was gone.

Issac went to help Hayden off his ass. "He is definitely bad-ass." he stated, clearly referring to Skylr. _Oh yes..._

"Shut up." Hayden growled and I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing again.

"The vamp whooped your ass, dude." Amadeus added. We both smiled and I gave him a knuckle touch.

"No you're on crack! I fucking let him!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure." I said. "Whatever, let's get you checked out." His fist didn't look like it was healing too well, one eye was darker, and his lip was on the fat side. _Nice job Skylr! Woot woot!_

"Aw, thanks for caring babe." Hayden said, smirking. I didn't care how bad his face hurt, I slapped him.

"Don't call me babe." I growled. _I hate that!!! UGH!_

Issac snickered at my defiance, but Hayden didn't push it. He was in a lot of pain, and it was very clear, so I could have said just about anything and he wouldn't have cared. We got him to his house and the Elder, Robert, was there waiting for us. "Oh dear, what happened here?"

"Hayden got his ass handed to him by a werewolf." Issac answered. Hayden smacked him aside the head for it and Issac rubbed his head in confusion.

Elder Robert raised his eyebrows. "Who started this fight? It's not anything to be concerned of, is it?"

We all shook our heads, not mentioning that Hayden was the one dumb enough to start it. _Hopefully that will put him in his place... _"Good, we are at peace with the vampires and want to keep it that way. As long as they aren't breaking any rules, we're fine." Robert told us. "Hayden, your mother is in the other room and will check out your injuries. The rest of you should head home, hit the showers and pack a bag for three nights." He ordered. _Bag? What about school?! How else am I going to see Skylr....and Ian, if I don't go to school?!_

"Why?" Issac asked, speaking his thoughts like always. I wonder what it's like in there...probably full of room! _Maybe he stores candy up there..._

"There's a party for all mythicals that last three days and nights. Since you four seem to like partying, even if it means disobeying orders and going to a vampire bar, I figured all four of you would love to represent us." Busted!

The three of us exchanged a look and shrugged. "As long as you work it out with our parents, we don't care." Amadeus answered for us. I distinctly heard all mythicals, as in Skylr. _This could be fun!_

"Done. Now, if you don't mind, I'll see you guys around." Robert said, before leaving.

"Well guys, I'm off to pack and buy some rubber." Issac stated, before leaving. I rolled my eyes. _Hayden is teaching him all too well..._

"I'm going to my house. You coming?" I asked Amadeus. He nodded his head and followed me. My house isn't far away from Hayden's, so we got to talk.

"You were staring at that vampire a lot, you know." Amadeus commented. "It seemed like you knew him." he added. Ahh that's the thing about Amadeus. He's uber observant. But, he's not bold enough to just say it flat out and he gives me the choice on whether I want to tell him or not.

"Okay, how about I fill in the blanks for you, if you give me a secret." I offered. Amadeus and I do this **all** the time. It's how I find out good gossip from around the pack!

"Deal. While Hayden and Issac are constantly hooking up, I've only had sex twice. Both times, were with my one, serious girlfriend." He admitted. Oh yeah, that girl from school!! Of course, they aren't together anymore, but they were pretty serious for a year.

I gasped. "No way!"

He chuckled. "Yes way."

"But you always have a girl at the club! You always leave with one and--" I started.

"Then I come up with an excuse to not continue the evening." He finished. _Wow!_

"Why? Why do you do it?" I asked, insanely curious.

Amadeus laughed. "I'll answer that some other time. You have to hold up your side."

I sighed. "That's the guy I met in detention. I also saw him again at the bar, where he not only saved me from blowing my cover and attacking that vampire chick, but he also became my friend." I admitted.

Amadeus's eyes widened. "You have a **vampire** friend?" He asked, as we opened the door to my house.

I stomped my way upstairs. "Not you too! What's wrong with vampires? They aren't much different from us!"

"It's not that. I'm just trying to imagine what will happen once Hayden finds out." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and started packing up some shorts, tank tops, pretty shirts, a dress or two, hats, make-up, flip flops and two bathing suits. I put my hairbrush and toothbrush in. Amadeus packed some of the clothes he had at my house. Yes, the boys all have a lot of clothes here. I have some of my clothes at their houses too. It's just easier.

"I'm taking a shower up here, use the downstairs one." I told him before going into my bathroom. I love showers! Then again, I love water... So I took my time washing my hair and body thoroughly, then I hopped out and got dressed. I didn't bother with my hair because I figured it would just dry on its own. Amadeus, however, thought it would be funny to shake his wet head like a true dog, getting me wet.

"Thanks, Amadeus. That's just what I wanted." I said, sarcastically. He laughed and we took our bags and headed out.

Back at Hayden's place, we saw him in a cast. Yup, a cast. I couldn't help but laugh. "Nice cast." Amadeus commented.

"Shut up! That little shit put venom in me! This is going to stay for two weeks!" He whined. _Oh waaaa._

"That's what you get for **letting** a vampire win." I snickered. Hayden just glared while Issac, Amadeus and I laughed.

"Its okay, dude. On the brighter side you can get girl's sympathy with that cast." Amadeus reminded him. _So that's where you use your intelligence? Telling Hayden how to get chicks? Use it to outsmart him, not help him get smarter!_

"Yeah, maybe Taylor will be your nurse." Issac said, pushing me towards Hayden. I turned and kicked him in the balls. "Dammit!" He cursed.

I smirked as Hayden's mother, Jennette, came in. "Oh Taylor! There you are, sweetie! It's so good to see you!" She said, hugging me.

I laughed. "It's nice to see you too. So, where exactly are we going?" I asked. She smiled. "Follow me. We have a portal ready for you guys." Sweet! Never used a portal before.

The guys and I followed Jennette to the living room and she pointed at the door. It looked like a normal door, but we all knew it wasn't. "Alright, just stick together and go through the door. You'll arrive outside the castle and the King of the vampires is expecting you. Treat him with respect." She ordered. "Especially you, Hayden." She snapped. He just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Be good." She said, before we opened the door and walked through.

That's when I learned portals are weird. One minute you're in a cozy, little house and next thing you know you're in front of an enormous door! "Woah." We all said.

"Greetings, werewolf children. I'm so glad you could make it. I am King Manson, welcome to my home." He greeted, allowing us to enter and follow him to the back, where we were still outside. "That is Skylr and Shaun. Adam is watching from Sklyr's room." My eyes wandered and found Skylr who had, I'm guessing Shaun, in a headlock. _Interesting..._

King Manson looked over the four of us, I don't know about the boys, but I felt like a bug under a microscope. His eyes landed on Hayden. "Is this the one you beat up?!" He boomed, patting Hayden on the back, causing him to wince. _Sucks to be you._

"Yeah that's the fucker, Manson!" Adam called out, causing Hayden to growl. _Oh please, not again. Hayden be good...._

"Hey, we're not here to fight." Skylr said, with authority. _Aren't we? Because I believe Hayden is going to start something..._

"Hunny, show Taylor and the others to their rooms."

Skylr choked, "Rooms?" Ouch. Don't want me around?

"Yes, you should know by now that a Mythical party lasts for three days and nights, filled with excitement, love, fun and games!" Ohhh there'll be games alright. Probably not ones the vampires will be too fond of, knowing Hayden. _And I'm going to be dragged into this...fantastic._

Skylr was saying something, but Hayden had tugged on my arm. "What?" I whispered.

"I think we can make the best of the situation."

I sighed. _Just as I thought... _"It's the first night. Can you at least wait until tomorrow?" I pleaded.

He sighed, but nodded. _Yes, one problem free night with Skylr...and the guys. _I looked back to see Shaun on the ground. "Have you not learned?" Skylr asked him.

"Damn," Shaun huffed. "You sure as hell have gotten stronger." In response, Skylr released him and motioned for us to follow. He ran to the side of the house and jumped in one of the windows. We all shared a wtf look but followed.

"**This **is your room?" Hayden scoffed. Hayden's room is a light blue, while Skylr's was black and dark. I liked it.

Skylr said nothing, he just nodded his head and lead us to these guest rooms. _Why won't he talk? I want to hear his voice..._

"Where's the grub?!" Issac groaned, causing Skylr to chuckle. _Okay, that's a good enough substitute. _Skylr then proceeded to show us around the castle. It was medieval and insanely gorgeous. _Naturally it fits..._ Finally we got to our floor, where we were reassured, was all filled up. _Don't worry, it will be wiped clean by the time we leave...if not sooner..._

"Do you all want to go swimming?" Mr. Sexy asked. _And see you half naked with water glistening over your beautiful body? Duh!_

"Hell yeah!"

"Alright, meet me in the same spot in like five minutes." He said, before leaving. I brought my one bag over to the closest room I found and quickly took out one of my bikini's and put it on quickly. We met back in the spot for a moment, but I stood closer to the boys. I felt more comfortable around them, considering I barely knew the three vampires, one of them who I was definitely attracted to. Then we were headed for the pool.

"Why are you staring at him?" Hayden growled, low enough so only I would hear. Oops, I was staring, wasn't I?

"Because I'm waiting for his directions. Jesus Christ, get over yourself." I retorted. Complete lie. We're just following, not that difficult. But Hayden thinks I'm retarded, so this will work.

"Here we are guys! The pool!" Skylr announced. My eyes widened and my jaw was most likely on the floor. Why do you ask?

Imagine if you will... a place where the indoor part, it was designed as a cave, a river that was about 10 foot wide rushed with water, it would empty out of the mouth of the cave, and become a large, narrow waterslide that everyone loves. Then it would put you into the heated pool, and you had a door, a cold pool or heated.. On the sides of each, two nice hot-tubs that fit 20 people maximum where placed. Can you picture it??

I got news for you, I don't have to, it's right in front of me.

_And to think, I thought swimming in the lake outside my house was fun..._

**A/N: Hope you liked it!! Tell me what you think in a review!**


	3. Party: Night One

**A/N: Here is your warning, this is a really long chapter!!! Hope you enjoy!! - Sam**

**Party: Night One**

I snapped out of it when I heard the vamp boys laughing at our shock. The other boys were still staring at our new hangout spot for while we're here, needed to snap back into reality.

"Last one in the pool's a rotten egg!" I shouted before running and doing a cannonball right into the pool. Everyone knows cannonballs are way cooler than dives.

The wolf boys immediately snapped out of it and followed, which is why I wanted to say the best childish line ever. I didn't expect the vampires to jump in too, though. _Guess no one likes being a rotten egg..._

Hayden, Amadeus and Adam were racing to the pool when Amadeus tripped Hayden. Hayden fell on his face while Amadeus and Adam jumped in, leaving the rest of us laughing, even Issac. _But if Adam had tripped Hayden, Issac would not be happy. Because that's how Hayden is._

Hayden got up. "Ha ha! Hayden's a rotten egg! Hayden's a rotten egg! Hayden's a rotten egg!" I said, like a two year old. In response he jumped in. It looked like he was about to jump on me, but he jumped right over me, making me look like an idiot for covering my head. He laughed about it too. "Go ahead, laugh it up. At least I'm not a rotten egg." I taunted. He just rolled his eyes and started messing around with Issac (wrestling in a pool, pretty interesting). The vampire boys were together on the other side of the pool, chatting and being all chill. I was looking more at Skylr than everyone else. I don't know why, but I couldn't look away.

Amadeus followed my gaze. "So, you want to go over and talk to your friend?" He asked.

I looked at Amadeus and shook my head. "I'm too intimidated." I admitted. And it's true. Skylr looks so fucking sexy that if I go over there I'll ramble about something really stupid. And his friends are there, so that's double embarrassment. I'd much rather stay here with my wolf boys where I'm completely at ease.

I held out my fist for a knuckle touch. "Nice job with tripping Hayden. It was hilarious!"

He smiled and his knuckles touched mine. "Well I didn't want to be the rotten egg." Which is just an excuse. He just wanted to trip Hayden because it's funny as hell!

"I have a question." I said, out of no where.

"I have an answer. Let's see if they match."

"Do you think that this whole thing will go well? The party, I mean. We're the only four werewolves showing.....and there's going to be a lot of vampires....I'm just scared that Hayden is going to make a scene about something and not enough people will understand. If we get into trouble here, the four of us aren't going to get out of this. We'll be dead meat." I confided. And it's true. Hayden wasn't the best at controlling his temper. He's pretty good when it comes to humans. But he doesn't like other mythicals, they make him feel inferior, so he's more apt to snapping. Snapping at this party will get us killed. If not by all the vampires, by the Elders when we get home.

"Well my answer was four, so I'm no help with that topic." Amadeus said, shrugging.

I smiled put punched him. "It's not funny. I was being completely serious...and you just blew it." I complained.

He chuckled. "That's because we're here to have fun and that's exactly what we'll do. There's no use in worrying over something that hasn't happened. If Hayden gets any idea for trouble, we'll talk him out of it. If he gets angry, we'll calm him down. It's all we can do." He reasoned.

I splashed him. "Knew I talked to you for a reason. You're smart." I giggled.

He raised an eyebrow. "You want to go, Taylor?" He asked, splashing me back. I smiled and splashed him back.

He surprised me by looking over, getting close and whispering, "You're friend is watching you." By friend, it's safe to assume he means Skylr. If it was one of the other wolf boys, he would have said their name. Adam and Shaun aren't even my friends, I've barely spoken a word to either of them.

"No he's not." I said, stubbornly. I risked a glance, but sure enough, his eyes were on me. I blushed and looked away.

Amadeus chuckled. "Told you so. Looks like someone has a crush." He teased. _Crush? No! _

"Skylr and I are just friends, for your information. I so don't have a crush." I said, head held high. Amadeus just rolled his eyes at me. Hayden and Issac decided to join our little section.

"Who won?" I asked, feigning interest. We all know Issac didn't win...

"I did, babe." Hayden said, his arm on my shoulder. _Okay this is getting old dumb ass..._

I shoved his arm off. "Stop calling me babe! If you call me it one more time, I'm shaving your head when you're sleeping." I threatened. I would, too, and he knows it. _Wouldn't be the first time I've done it..._

Issac laughed. "I remember the last time she did that." He commented. Hayden glared at him, making Issac shut up right away, mumbling an apology.

"Alright, let's play a game." Amadeus suggested, performing his job as peacemaker.

"Splash fight." Hayden suggested and we all nodded agreed.

"Want to ask if the vampires want to join?" I asked, getting a glare from Hayden in return.

"Why the fuck would we do that?"

I splashed him, angry. _What's the point in being here if its frowned upon just to talk to Skylr?_ The splash war began, I completely forgot about that so I could focus on not getting splashed in the face and it was fun...until I noticed the vampires looked over, curiously, completely left out. _This isn't very fair..._

So I swam, knowing the boys wouldn't notice I was gone right away, over to Skylr and his friends. "Hey, whatcha doin?" I asked Skylr, not really paying much attention to his friends. _Psht, they're not that important right now..._

Skylr smiled. "Well, I was watching you play with your friends." He admitted.

I raised an eyebrow. "Should I be concerned that you're watching me? I mean, first you stalk me to a bar and now this?" I teased.

He chuckled. "I believe it was you who stalked me to the bar."

"And if I did?"

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Then my plan is working." He told me. _Plan? What plan?!_

"He doesn't have a plan, wolf girl." Shaun informed me. _Wolf girl? That's new._

"Yeah, he's just messing with you." Adam added. _Ohhh._

These two seemed a lot more nice now than they had been the first time I met them in detention. One of them had taken my phone away. I looked at the both of them closely and remembered it was Shaun. "Hey! You're the jerk who took away my phone in detention!" I accused, pointing my finger at him and everything.

Shaun looked surprised for a moment. "Oh, yeah. I remember you. The disrespectful girl." Oh so that's who I am now? Instead of wolf girl, I'm disrespectful girl? What's wrong with Taylor?!

"Yeah, I go by Taylor." I informed him. "Speaking of detention, you never apologized for taking my phone away. Skylr apologized for you, which is stupid." I added.

"Don't you apologize for your friend over there?" Adam asked, referring to Hayden. _Point taken._

"Yeah and it's stupid because it's not my fault. It's his. But he doesn't apologize, so I do it for him because I feel bad for the other person. It's better they get an apology from me than no one at all." I answered.

"Maybe I don't like apologizing." Shaun stated.

My eyes narrowed. "And I'm the disrespectful one?"

Skylr chuckled. "Shaun just apologize. She's not going to give up and I back her up. Stop making me do your dirty work." I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue for this victory. _Ha ha, he's on my side!_

Shaun frowned. "Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all. _Loser._

I splashed him. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "I apologize and that's what I get?!"

"You didn't say it like you meant it! So yeah, that's what you get!" I said, splashing him again. However, he wouldn't splash me back. _What does he not play games? _"You know, you're suppose to splash me back." I reminded him. For an example, I splashed Skylr.

"Why am I being involved in this?" Skylr exclaimed.

"Cuz." I shrugged, before splashing him again. Skylr gladly splashed me back. And the splash war with the vampires began! After getting the vampires to all play the game with each other, I helped migrate the game by moving towards the wolf boys when one of the vamp boys wanted to splash me. Eventually both the groups of boys started splashing each other. And voila, we were all playing splash war together.

By the time it got to that, though, I was tired of it and wanted to go on the water slide. So I snuck away from the fight and watched from above. It had divided to one on one. Amadeus was against Adam, Issac was against Shaun and Hayden was against Skylr. Amadeus and Adam looked like they were having pure fun. Issac and Shaun looked like they were getting competitive, but it was still fun. Sklyr and Hayden? I don't think they were really having fun, more like trying to kill each other with water.

After fifteen minutes of waiting I just had to try out the slide so that's what I did. It was like letting a river take only there were no rocks hitting your back or dirt getting in your bathing suit. It was fun and I was laughing the whole way down...until I landed right in the middle of the splash fight war zone. It was funny too, because I made a huge splash because of how fast the current was and I got them all. All the boys stopped fighting each other, looked at me, at each other and then back at me with an evil smile. _Oh no...I'm not liking where this is going..._

They all started splashing me. I laughed but turned around so only my back would get hit. After awhile the splashing stopped and I felt someone behind me. I inhaled and smelt Hayden, and his hand was on my strap in the back. _Shit..._

"Do it and I'll pants you in front of everyone at the party tonight." I warned him. Just like I did in ninth grade in front of the whole school...

"You act like I'm going to do something." He said, lightly.

I turned around and glared. "I know you, asshole. Now back off." I demanded.

He was about to take a step closer when Amadeus spoke up, "Hayden, listen to her. Stop trying to show power in front of the vamps, you're just pissing them off." I looked around Hayden and sure enough, Skylr looked pissed. Even Adam and Shaun looked a bit angry. _Why, though?_

Hayden didn't look like he was going to listen. "Yeah, man, seriously. Respect her like you normally do. If they bother you, ignore 'em." Issac added. At that, Hayden backed off. It's true, too. Hayden is pretty good at respecting my space when it comes down to it all. He was just going for a power trip and was using me as a prop to show he's Alpha and can get what he wants.

"Sorry." He apologized. Even though he meant it, everything was still awkward. The fun had left.

"I'm starving, can we get something to eat?" Issac asked, breaking the silence. _Thank God for him and his stomach..._

"Sure. Do I have to show you guys where the kitchen is again?" Skyrl asked, politely, as he got out of the pool. I stared at his chest that just so happened to have a six-pack and how his beautiful black hair was all perfectly messy.

"No. We remember where it is." Hayden snapped, getting out too. Hayden also had a nice body, but I've seen it plenty since I've grown up with him. _Hayden cannot compare with Skylr..._

Everyone else was out and I was the last one since I was so caught up in my thoughts. I got out of the pool quickly, dripping wet. "Well, I don't remember." I lied, when I really just wanted Skylr to come with us. "Could you come with us, just in case?" I asked, searching for the spot where I put my towel. _God dammit this place is too big..._

Skylr smiled. "Of course." He said. "And here's your towel." He handed me the towel and I felt that electricity again like I had the first time I met him. I murmured a thank you and didn't look at him. _Why is this happening? Why am I feeling this?_

After we all dried off we headed over to the kitchen. Even Shaun and Adam. "Why are you two always with Skylr?" I asked, making them a bit uncomfortable. _What do they have a mancrush or something?_

"Aren't you always with those wolf boys?" Shaun retorted.

"Actually, no I'm not. I sometimes hang out with my other friends." I informed him. _Actually, friend. But it's the same thing. _"You two are always near him, though. It's weird." I stated.

The three vampires exchanged a look when Amadeus said, "You guys don't have to answer that. She's just curious. If you don't want to answer just tell her that and she'll drop it." _Which is true, I don't pry. I usually manipulate people into telling me things... _

Hayden and Issac were leading the way, but Amadeus had stayed back. Whether it be because he was watching me or he actually didn't mind the vampires, I don't know. _I should ask him later..._

"Well then I don't feel like answering." Shaun said, gladly taking the excuse. _Jerk face! _

I pouted. "That's not very nice. I don't like you." I told him.

"All because he won't answer your stupid question?" Skyrl asked, amused.

I nodded my head still going with the sad act. "Will you tell me why?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "Well, I grew up with them. They've lived with me my whole life, in the same house and everything, even though we aren't related. So they still go everywhere with me, like they did then." He explained, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh. So it's like an old habits die hard sort of thing?"

Skylr nodded his head and I glared at Shaun and Adam. "Why didn't you guys just say that? My god, you acted as if there's some big secret." I told them, making them laugh. _It really wasn't that funny guys..._

We got to the kitchen and Issac was in heaven. Of course, so were the rest of us wolves, but mostly Issac. He actually hugged the refrigerator and said, "I missed you, my love." causing the rest of us to laugh. _Well its easy to see the way to Issac's heart..._

The three vampires sat at the counter and just watched, not eating anything. _Right, they drink blood. _At that thought, I shivered and started looking through the cabinets. Popcorn? Nah. Pizza? Not really feeling it. Candy? Hell yeah! I took out a pack of fun dip. _Ah this stuff is so good! I haven't had it for so long!_

"You're eating pure sugar as a snack?" Skylr asked me. I nodded my head, eyes wide with excitement. I love fun dip!

"That's pure sugar." Adam informed me.

"So? Sugar is my pimp!" I giggled, opening it up. Everyone laughed, but once Hayden saw the vamp boys found me funny he decided to take the wolf boys attention and make plans for after the three day party. Which just involved more partying.

"You guys party a lot." Adam stated.

I nodded. "My life is basically just one big party with school in between." I said, shrugging like it's not that big of a deal. Which it really wasn't. There were so many other things I could be doing, but I didn't get to. It's just one party after another. _So go figure I'm at a three day and night one...._

"Sounds fun." Skylr said, smiling.

I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. "Uh huh." Skylr stopped smiling and studied me. _Why? I said the answer I would give my parents...or anyone else who asked...why is he looking closer? Is it possible he can see through it?_

His blue eyes pierced mine, and it felt like he was reading into my soul. I looked away, afraid he would see through the lie and say something. _If he does I'll have a lot of explaining and sweet talking to do in order to get out of it with the wolf boys..._

"So, what are you planning to do with your life? Drink and party all the time?" Shaun asked.

I shrugged. "Finish high school and be a real estate agent."

"What about college?"

Hayden laughed and came over. "She can't get into college. She gets straight F's." He informed them.

The vampires looked shocked. "How?"

"Probably has something to do with she never goes to class." Issac snickered.

"Oh and who's fault is that?" Amadeus asked, punching Issac's arm. Which lead to a mini fight, completely playful.

I stayed silent and watched them. "Why do you even go to school if you're going to ditch so much you fail all of your classes?" Skylr asked me. I turned my attention to him, prepared to lie. But one look and I couldn't do it. So I stayed quiet and looked at the floor.

"Taylor can you please--" Skylr started before being cut off by my cell ringing.

I looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Ian. _Oh my god, IAN! _"Hi Ian!" I answered.

Skyrl looked irritated. "Who's Ian?"

Hayden growled. "Her human boy-toy."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. "Could you repeat what you said, I couldn't hear you." I told him.

"I said I'm outside your house, where are you? We're suppose to be at Space Center by now."

Oh shit! "Ian, I'm sorry. I'm not home. Werewolf business came up..." I trailed.

I heard a sigh from his side. "Of course. How long will it last?"

"I'll be home Tuesday, probably not in time for school though." I told him.

Another sigh. "Well, what exactly are you doing?"

"Partying, of course. That's basically all werewolf stuff ever consists of. This time we're at some Vampire Palace and the party is for all mythicals. But mostly vampires will be here since it's like their King's house and everything." I told him.

"Vampires?! Holy shit, you better be careful Taylor. I'm serious. Don't do anything stupid, that includes defending Hayden. For once put yourself first."

It was my turn to sigh. "Ian, you know I can't do that. I'll try, though."

"Taylor--"

"Gotta go Ian. Bye!" I said, hanging up on him. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. _I'm horrible...I can't believe I forgot about Ian...or how much I'm keeping from him..._

"If Ian is human, why does he know about Mythical creatures?" Skylr asked, making me jump. _How long has he been there?!_

"How much did you hear?" I asked, looking around him to make sure it was only him.

"Enough." _Clearly._

I said nothing I just turned and went into the kitchen with Skylr following me. "Boys, I'm going to get ready. Skylr is showing me where my room is. See you all later." I told them. They just nodded and went back to what they were doing. I grabbed Skylr's hand to drag him out but once I felt that familiar feeling I let go and just walked out on my own and he followed. Once we were alone, I slowed the pace.

"You can't tell anyone what you heard, okay? I'll be in major trouble." Which was an understatement. Not only would I get in trouble with my pack, I'd also get in trouble with the vampires and every other mythical. Humans aren't allowed to know about us, in fear they could start a war against us and kill us off. Sure, we're stronger than them. But they have greater numbers by far.

Skylr sighed. "Of course I won't. But this Ian must be one special human for you to tell him everything..."

I smiled. "Yeah, he's my best friend. He tells me everything and I tell him everything." I told Skylr. Well...until recently...

"That's it? Just really good friends? He's not your boyfriend?" He questioned.

I laughed and he looked relieved. "No, that'd be too weird." I told him. Which, is true. _Only it took us awhile to figure that out... _Yes, Ian and I dated for awhile. Only for a month, though. It took us until we almost had sex before we realized how weird it would be. Turns out, we didn't see each other like that. Of course, I didn't feel obligated to tell Skylr any of this.

"Well, that's good you have a friend you can tell anything." He said as we reached my room.

I smiled. "Well...I think I have two of those now." Only difference is one I don't see romantically and the other I secretly do. _But we're just friends..._

Skylr leaned in so close his face was barely centimeters away from mine. "You have more than you know of." He whispered and I could barley hear his words my heart was beating so fast. _No one has ever made me feel like this..._

Skylr backed away. "So...I suppose you should get ready now. It's almost eight." He said in an off voice.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to be strong. We separated and I went in my room to get ready and he went wherever he was going. I showered and got ready, the whole time I thought about Skylr and how bad it was for me to have feelings for him when I barely knew him.

Just as I finished applying my eyeliner the wolf boys barged into my room. "Ready to party?" Hayden boomed.

I laughed. "Well someone's in a good mood."

Amadeus smiled. "Of course. We've eaten. Guys get grumpy when they're hungry."

Issac ruffled my hair. "Thought you'd know that by now." He laughed.

I swatted his hands. "Hey! Watch the hair!" I exclaimed.

"Right, girls don't like their hair being touched." Issac said, raising his hands in surrender.

"No, we don't. 'Thought you'd know that by now.'" I said, mockingly. The boys laughed and started getting blankets set up on the floor. I just watched, not bothering to help them with setting up where they were probably gonna crash tonight.

Sklyr walked in with Adam and Shaun close behind. "Are you ready to..." Skylr started before seeing what the boys are doing. "What are they doing?" He asked.

"Putting blankets on the floor because they're probably going to sleep here tonight. And the next two nights." I informed him.

Skylr raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Says who? They do have their own rooms."

"Yeah which is where we put our shit." Issac said, smiling.

"And it's where we'll change and shower." Amadeus added.

"But we sleep in the same room as our girl. She's too far down the hall if anything bad happens. We have to look out for her." Hayden told him, as he finished making his spot which was right next to my bed. See, they have the decency not to all huddle in my bed, which is a king size one. They all had their own little spot on the floor, surrounding me.

"Just like I look out for them. So Hayden, tonight, you're not drinking. It's your night." I told him.

"Oh come on!!" He whined.

"If it makes you feel better, you don't have to sing or perform." I added.

"Yeah, we're trying to blend." Amadeus said.

The vampire boys laughed. "What's so funny?" I snapped. _We're being serious..._

"You four are the only werewolves attending." Adam informed us.

"There will be no humans at this party and you smell completely off." Shaun added.

I frowned. _Great, so we're not only alone, but we smell bad. That's just fantastic! _Skylr smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. While the other mythicals will definitely be interested in meeting werewolves, they'll be more interested in meeting the King's father." He told me. "Follow me, I'll bring you to the party."

"Vampire royalty, huh?" Hayden asked, smiling evilly.

"Hayden, don't even think about it." I ordered.

"Yeah dude, I don't know about you, but I don't want to get killed all because you messed with some rich, vamp family." Issac stated.

No one said anything, but Skylr was smiling like he had a secret. "What's so funny?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Seriously, we're talking about life or death here!

He smiled wider. "Oh nothing...it's just I know the royal family very well." He said, dismissively. _Well someone's got secrets..._

The walk went by quickly after that and soon enough we were in a room full of mythical creatures. Mostly vampires, but there were some pixies, fairies, demons and angels mixed in. Oh and just to clear things up, there is no war between demons and angels at this time. They have fought before, but have been getting along recently. As I scanned the crowd I realized the only creature missing were the shape shifters.

"Were shape shifters invited?" I asked Skylr only to find him gone. _Well that's weird...he must have been off in a hurry..._

"Yes they were but they aren't showing up. They're busy." Adam said, before running off into the crowd. _Probably finding Skylr..._

"Alright, let's spread out, crew." Hayden ordered. "Take a good look at everyone, see what's out there, where the drinks are, and if there are any hot chicks." He added.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I'll make sure to keep an eye out for a girl with a nice rack." I said, sarcastically.

Issac smirked. "That's all I ask." Hayden gave him a pat on the back, clearly approving his stupid comment. _Psht, boys._

We spread out and worked our ways through the crowd. I quickly lost sight of the wolf boys and vamp boys so I was completely on my own. That wasn't a huge deal, only I felt really out of place as I went through all of the mythicals. Especially since they were all looking at me as if I was an alien with three heads. I avoided eye contact with most of them as I searched for a familiar face in the crowd.

I didn't find one, but I did find out where they were serving wine...wait, actually, it could be blood. Never mind. I fail at life. I'm alone with no alcoholic beverage. _That's depressing..._

I was about to give up and go back to the meeting point when I ran into someone. "Oops, my bad." I said, backing away. The person I ran into was a man. He had shoulder length long brown hair, but it was tied back. His skin was Hawaiian tan and he was very muscular. His ruby/blue eyes bore into my own. I tried to smell out what he was but I was having difficulty. _He smells like human...and vampire....is that werewolf mixed in there too? What the hell?!_

The man chuckled. "My name is Brian. If you're trying to figure out what I am, you won't, little wolf."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not little! Just because everyone in this room is taller than me, doesn't mean I'm little." I told him.

Brian smiled, clearly amused. "What does it mean then?" He asked.

"It means everyone in this room is freakishly tall." I said matter-of-factly. "And my name is Taylor." I added so he wouldn't call me little wolf again.

He chuckled and held out his hand. I shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, Taylor."

I smiled. "You too. So...just out of curiosity, what are you? I mean...you smell like a lot of different things..." I trailed.

Brian smiled. "I'm a mix breed. A third human, a third vampire and a third werewolf." He told me.

My jaw dropped. "Species have mixed? That's actually possible?" I asked, shocked beyond belief. _Why do I have to marry a werewolf if we can reproduce with others?_

"Oh it's possible, just frowned upon by most." He informed me. _Ohhhh! So basically he's the result of forbidden kisses that lead to something kept hidden behind closed doors..._

"Well, I think it's cool." I told him. We both smiled.

"Thanks. I hate to say this, but I must go find a friend. I hope to see you later on, you're a charming girl." He said, politely.

"Why thank you very much. Go find your friend and we can chill later." I said, heading back to the meeting spot. However, I was the only one there. _Stupid boys probably found a chick to bang and left me by myself..._

So I decided they could go suck it because I'm not waiting for them, I'll have my own fun. I wandered around, occasionally saying hi to someone here or there, when I found an entry way to a totally different section of the party...filled with children. Once again, there were mostly vampires, but I couldn't help but wonder if some of them were mixed too like Brian.

Regardless they all stared at me, in shock. "It's a werewolf!" One of them shouted.

I smiled. _I just noticed all of them are smaller than me...yay!!! _"Hey, everyone. Mind if I hang out with you guys?" I asked. They all shook their heads then looked at me, eyes wide.

A little angel with blond hair in pig tails and light green eyes stepped forward. "I heard werewolves are good singers. Are you a good singer?" She asked, softly.

I got eye level with her. "I like to think I am. But how about I sing a song, and you tell me." I suggested. Her eyes lightened up and handed me a microphone. I got on a table (since there is no stage) and said, "Hey, everyone. How are you all doing tonight?"

There was screaming and it was really cute, and made me feel special. So, I sang my heart out. Basically every Hannah Montana song you can think of, I sang. I also took requests and had to sing Kiss the Girl, Ever Ever After and Love Story. I was so tired from singing and dancing for the past hour and a half that I told them I would sing one more song for the night and then I was done. _The wolf boys are so going to kill me for not being there..._

Little hands were raised but out of the corner of my eye I saw Skylr standing in the corner with four people, one of them was Brian. I met Skylr's eyes and he offered a smile. I smiled back but had to look away because a whole audience of children were waiting impatiently for me to chose on of them.

I just randomly picked a kid and she wanted me to sing Naturally by Selena Gomez. I put my heart and soul into that song, both singing and dancing and the whole time I was thinking about Skylr. Which is horrible, because I barely know him. _But I want to..._

Once I finished I took one last bow and walked through the crowd of kids (more difficult than it seems) and made my way over to Skylr and friends. "Hi." I said, happily. _Geesh, it's like ever since I agreed to be friends with him I'm just so...happy around him._

"You were amazing on stage." Skylr told me.

I could feel the blush slowly creep on my face. "Thanks."

"Taylor, have you had any lessons with a vocal coach? And dance lessons?" Brian asked, curiously.

I laughed and shook my head. "No way! I hate people telling me what to do. I also hate criticism." I told him.

Skylr's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "How do you two know each other?"

"We met earlier in the night." Brian told him.

Two of the other boys went "Uh ohhh somebody's got competition!"

Brian shook his head and smiled. "Not at all. I'm no competition." He said, with his hands raised in surrender. _Competition? For what?_

"Nice going, guys, you confused the poor girl." Said the Gothic boy, vampire from the smell of it. He had white eyes and looked more on the scary side...but his voice was soft and sweet. He took my hand and kissed it. "My name is Brysin." He introduced. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"I taught him that." Said the boy with reddish hair and silver eyes. He winked at me. "My name's Jeremiah. I'm the cool one." He informed me, holding his knuckles out. I laughed and gave him a knuckle touch. That's when I smelt him...

A low growl rose in my throat. He's a werewolf too. _Not from my pack though...._"Thought the boys and I from my pack were the only wolves showing tonight." I said, my natural wolf instincts taking place. "You're trespassing."

Skylr looked surprised. "No, Taylor, he's my friend. He's been coming here for the longest time. I think you're mistaken."

My eyes never left Jeremiah. "Doesn't work like that, Skylr." I told him. And it doesn't. Every pack has a certain amount of territory and they have to ask for permission to enter on someone else's territory. My pack has all of New England and we never got wind of Jeremiah.

Skylr was about to talk when Jeremiah interrupted, "No, she's right. I forgot to ask permission, I apologize. But as you can see, I'm not a threat." He bowed his head down is respect, showing he would leave if I asked. I was still on edge, but I knew he wasn't going to cause harm. _After all he is Skylr's friend..._

"Yeah...sorry for being all on alert. You just caught me by surprise." I admitted. Jeremiah smiled and the tension left my body. _He's a good guy..._

"Well, now that we're all good, how about we go cause some trouble?" Jeremiah asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Brian and Brysin nodded and Skylr grinned.

I raised an eyebrow. "Skylr, the boy who gets detention for outsmarting a teacher, likes causing trouble?" Skylr's friends laughed but his grin just widened. That's when I noticed one of the other guys was missing. "Hey...wasn't there five of you? Skylr, Brian, Brysin, Jeremiah...and then some other kid."

"Damon?"

"Yeah him." I looked over and saw a huge, orange tiger walking around. Guests were eyeing it, some scared others impressed.

I went up to Skylr and practically shrieked, "There's a big cat walking around!!!"

Skylr's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What....?"

"There's a fucking tiger walking around! And you're standing here like nothing's happening!! Go stop it before it eats someone!" I yelled at him, pointing in the direction where I saw the animal. Skylr looked over and laughed. Oh yeah, the jerk laughed. His friends laughed too and one of the little vampire girls walked over and started petting the tiger. _Damn these people are crazy..._

Skylr snickered when the tiger started purring, "You like being stroked, huh Damon?" The other boys laughed and the tiger ignored the comment. _Damon? Where have I..._

Oh. His friend is a shape shifter. _But Shaun said... _"Okay, Shaun and Adam are stupid. First they said me and the boys would be the only four werewolves here and they also said the shapeshifters wouldn't be coming because they're busy." I said, annoyed. _I feel like such a ditz for believing those two...Damon is harmless..._

Skylr rubbed my arm reassuringly. "No, they just don't include my friends."

I pouted. "I'm your friend."

He smiled. "Okay, they don't include my best friends."

I felt a bit offended, but I understood. It's not like I was really close to Skylr, I was just getting to know him and he didn't know much about me. It would take awhile for us to become good friends. _I just wish we were already close..._

Damon came over and looked at me, and he was still in his tiger form. "Kitty!" I exclaimed before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close. _He's so soft...._

Someone hissed but I ignored it and started rubbing Damon's nose. All cats love their noses being loved. To prove me right, Damon started purring. "You know, I've always wanted a pet but my parents didn't allow me. And I never knew where they hid the money so I couldn't go get one. So, Damon, you get to be my pet kitty." I told him. "I'll take good care of you, I promise." Damon didn't protest, probably because I was still rubbing his nose and he was in cat heaven.

Skylr did though. "Taylor, why do you want to claim one of my best friends as yours?" He asked, seeming angry.

I looked at him and he didn't look too happy. I smiled at him. "I've always wanted a pet and--" I started before Hayden entered the room, Amadeus and Issac following.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hayden asked, angry. Then he took in Damon and his eyes widened. "What are you doing near that thing?!"

My eyes narrowed. "He's not a thing, he's a tiger. His name is Damon and he's my new cat." I informed him. "Isn't that right, Damon?" I cooed. Damon purred and threw a 'Ha ha' look at Hayden.

"Taylor, in case you didn't know, Damon is a shape shifter. He probably doesn't like the fact you just claimed him as your pet cat." Amadeus said, gently.

"That's what I was thinking." Skylr said, agreeing with Amadeus.

I rolled my eyes. "Only when he's in his tiger form, guys. When he's in his human form, I'll treat him like a person. But when he's a tiger, he's my kitty. End of story." Neither Skylr or Hayden seemed to like the idea, but everybody else was amused. No one fought against it so I hugged Damon. "Don't worry, I'm not going to be like those girls who dress up their animals in dresses and pink. I think that's just animal cruelty." I told him. Damon look relieved. I was about to pet him when Hayden picked me up. "Hey!"

"Taylor, let him go back in his human form." He said, putting me down on my feet but away from Damon. I glared at him and was about to argue when he said, "For me, please. It's making me...uneasy." Hayden never admits his feelings and he never says please. Which means he's seriously feelings threatened by Damon because he knows absolutely nothing about shapeshifters.

I nodded and Hayden looked relieved. "Want to dance?" He asked, completely distracting me. I glanced at Skylr who was talking to his friends, Damon wasn't in sight. He didn't see me and I figured I would let him hang out with his friends, I had my own to hang out with.

"Sure." I agreed. I danced with Hayden for a couple songs, all upbeat ones. It didn't really mean anything, though, it was just dancing. To make sure Hayden realized this, I also danced with Issac and Amadeus for awhile too.

The night continued on like this, dancing with guys, some who I didn't even know. The wolf boys ended up finding the alcohol, but Hayden didn't drink any. Even after I said he could that I would play the sober wolf tonight, he didn't drink one drop. Which kind of came in handy when morning came around and Issac and Amadeus were passed out. I grabbed Amadeus and started dragging him to my room, which was extremely difficult considering he weighs more than me and changes into his wolf form more than me. It got the point where I was so far behind I couldn't see Hayden and Issac anymore.

I walked a couple more minutes, Amadeus in tow, before stopping. I was too tired and I wasn't really sure where my room was anyways. So, I sat down on Amadeus and put my head in my hands, waiting for Hayden to put Issac back and come looking for me.

"Need some help?" Skylr asked, appearing by my side. I have never been so happy to see someone in my life.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I need help bringing Amadeus back to my room." I said, getting off of Amadeus.

Skylr raised an eyebrow. "You want me to help bring a passed out guy to your room? Just what do you plan on doing with him there?"

I punched his arm. "Shut up, it's not like that and you know it."

Skylr chuckled and grabbed one of Amadeus's arms and I grabbed the other. "He's not going to feel so good in the morning." He stated.

I giggled. "Probably not. But it's his own fault for drinking so much." I said, as we dragged Amadeus in the direction of my room.

"I hope they don't do this to you."

I smiled. "I don't get drunk enough to pass out at the party. I wait until I'm home to do that." I informed him. "And even if I did, I doubt they would drag me. They would probably carry me."

"Probably." He agreed. We reached my room and went inside. Issac was at the foot of my bed and Hayden was on the right side, they were both out like a light. Skylr helped me put Amadeus on the other side and I covered him with a blanket. "You keep interesting company."

I smirked. "You do too."

Skylr chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "Goodnight, Taylor." He said, without letting me go.

I reluctantly pulled back. "Goodnight, Skylr." I said, before going to the bathroom to change. I looked back once and Sylr was just about to go out the door, but he glanced back at me and caught my gaze. He stared at me for a moment, shook his head and left.

I replayed the night in my head as I changed and got into bed. Mostly I focused on the parts with Skylr, analyzing how he acted around me. There was a lot I had to learn about him, but it pleased me to know I had plenty of time.

_He has secrets....and some day, I'll know them._

I fell asleep, hoping that day would come quickly.

**A/N: Thank you for reading through that incredibly long chapter!!! Hope you liked it :D - Sam**


	4. Party: Night Two

**Party: Night Two**

I woke up and jumped out of bed right on Hayden. "Oops." I giggled. Surprisingly, instead of getting mad, he laughed. I took that as a sign that I was safe to run to the bathroom to change, cleanse and fix myself up. When I got out of the bathroom, the boys were all ready.

"So what do you three wanna do before the day party?" I asked.

The wolf boys just looked at each other and shrugged. _Thanks guys...you're a real help..._

"Well--"

"Hey pups!" Damon exclaimed, walking in. We all narrowed our eyes at him. _Pups? Really?_

I pointed my index finger at him. "Bad kitty!" I scolded.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not in my tiger form, Taylor. Can't call me that."

"Then you can't call me pup or anything like that unless you see me in my wolf form." I retorted, knowing that would never happen. I'm not changing unless I absolutely have to.

He sighed. "Agreed. Now, let's go!" He exclaimed before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out. Hayden didn't look happy but I gave him a small smile letting him know it was okay, and he relaxed just a bit. The wolf boys followed, none of us having any idea where we were going.

"Damon, where are you taking me?"

"To Skylr's room. He's still sleeping and won't wake up, so I figured you could wake him."

I would have argued with him but with a chance of getting closer to Skylr, with an excuse, why not take it? Once we got to Skylr's room, I jumped on his bed. He didn't stir. _Geesh he sleeps like the dead....oh right._

"Skylr, wake up." I ordered, slapping his face a little. No response.

I poked his chest for five minutes, which would have worked on any of my wolf boys, but he didn't move. I sighed frustrated. I got off the bed, ran and jumped on it again. "Skylr, wake **up**!"

"Is he alive?" Issac asked. No, stupid, he's undead. _Vampire, helloooooo?_

I strattled Skylr's waist and leaned close to him just to inspect anyways.

"Let's hope not." Hayden retorted. _He's a vampire, get over it!_

"Hayden, not nice!" I said, before looking at Skylr who had woken up. His icy blue eyes stared into my own and he broke into a grin. He sat up, putting his hand on my back so I wouldn't fall off. I focused on his bare, perfect chest and I swear I was about to drool.

"Uh....Taylor?" Amadeus asked, and I could barely hear him. _Why is he talking to me can't he see I'm busy?_

"Hm?" Was my brilliant response, as I continued to stare.

"You like what you see?" Skylr asked, snapping me back into reality. Wow, I was just caught staring. I shook my head. _That's embarrassing.... _

I grinned at him. "FINALLY! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

"He's a late bloomer!" Damon laughed. In response, Skylr chucked a pillow at him, hitting Damon in the arm as he tried to dodge it.

"Fail!" Skylr exclaimed, laughing. _Typical boy stuff. _Next thing I know, Skylr was holding me bridal style and he got out of bed. I loved the feeling of being in his strong arms. I also loved how his bare skin felt against mine. And I loved it way too much, because Amadeus had noticed and had an eyebrow raised. I turned beat red at not only for having feelings for this insanely gorgeous vampire but for being caught.

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Issac yelled and I looked down to see that the only thing Skylr was wearing was boxers. My heart started beating faster, and the electricity between us grew stronger. I could hear my own heartbeat, along with everyone in this freakin castle! The effect Skylr had on me confused me deeply. I've never, in my entire life, felt like this before. I've like guys before, I've fooled around a bit, but I never felt this electricity before. I've never wanted to kiss someone as badly as I wanted to kiss Skylr. This was completely new and utterly terrifying.

Skylr put me down on my feet and I stumbled into Hayden, who wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. I could feel the anger radiating off Hayden and I wasn't sure who it was for until Hayden moved me out of the way and started changing. _Shit this isn't good..._

Skylr's fangs got longer and his beautiful blue eyes turned red. He bared them at Hayden and a **loud**growl echoed through the walls. Surprisingly, it came from Skylr, not Hayden. _What is going on? Why is this happening? _

I looked between both of the boys. Hayden, while a pain in the ass, he's part of my pack and I do love the guy. Then there's Skylr, the new vampire who has this crazy effect on me. I was worried for both of them, I don't want either of them to get hurt.

"Knock it off, guys. Seriously, you're acting childish." I said, trying to get their attention away from each other. Didn't work though because they both ignored me. Their growls got louder. "STOP!" I yelled. "NOW!! Or....I'M NOT TALKING TO EITHER OF YOU!"

Still, no change. "Taylor, you have to know, when a vampire gets completely angry, their vampiric side takes over. He is unstoppable right now. Nothing can bring him down." Damon informed me.

Me, being the persistent girl I am, took that as a challenge. I raised an eyebrow at him and strode over to Skylr but stopped when I took a good look. He looked dangerous, deadly...if I went over, I'd just be getting Hayden more angry and then one of them would definitely get hurt. _What to do....what to do..._

Wait I know!

I ran out of the room and screamed extremely loud in the hallway. Shaun and Adam were the first ones over. "What? What's wrong?!" Shaun asked, urgently.

"Skylr, he's angry. **Very** angry." I said, stressing the very so he would get this is serious.

Shaun was off instantly and Adam ordered, "Get the King and Quee and tell them it's happening again. They'll understand." Then he too was gone.

For once in my life, I did what I was told. I got the king and queen who were talking to a pretty girl. All three of them ran in the direction of Skylr's room and I followed, still confused on what was going on.

Everyone was outside Skylr's room. The wolf boys (including Hayden who was now in his human form once again) and Skylr's friends. The king and queen entered and I followed with this mystery chick.

Skylr was held on the ground by Shaun and his eyes glowed. "This isn't the first time this has happened." The king said urgently. "What does this mean?" _Oh no, this isn't good is it? Will he be okay? Please tell me he'll be okay!_

"It means a new power has awakened. Making him more possessive of those around him, especially Taylor, it seems he has strong feelings for that werewolf." The girl said, and I gasped. _I'm causing this? Skylr's possessive of me? **Me**? And he has strong feelings for me? No way, there must be some confusion..._.

"The power is trying to free itself from him, it's yearning to be used." She continued. Skylr's chest shot upwards and a loud snarl echoed from his lips. He was squirming and trying to get out of Shaun's grip. I wanted to go over to him and help out in some way, but I doubted I would be much help. "The power is possessing him..." She said, "Close your eyes, Skylr. Find the power, feel it inside of you, control it." Skylr listened to her.

"If you've found it, open your arms, embrace it. This **will hurt."**She warned. As if on cue, Skylr opened his arms and let out a shriek. It killed me to just stand there, listening to him in pain and know there's nothing I can do.

Eventually it stopped, and we all surrounded him. I watched him, worried about how he was feeling. His eyes went back to his normal color and his fangs retracted. The first thing out of his mouth was, "Well...that was embarrassing." Everyone let out a breath of relief, to my surprise, even Hayden. _Well he did cause it by challenging Skylr...he's an asshole, but he'd feel guilty if Skylr died because of him....well I hope._

"This power is amazing..." Skylr muttered.

"Thanks to me!" The girl exclaimed. Skylr shot up and tackled her, "Dana!"

My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fists. "Skylr!! I told you I was coming!!" Dana exclaimed. _Yup, I already hate her._

"Who's this?" I growled, through clenched teeth.

"The last addition to our pack!" Brysin exclaimed, before tackling her into a hug. Next thing you know, all of Skylr's friends are on the chick, forming a pig pile. Adam and Shaun started picking up everyone off Skylr and when Dana got up, I glared. I bit my lip to prevent myself from bitching her out, because honestly, I have no idea who she is or what she is and I shouldn't start anything just yet. _Wait until it's time to go to sleep girl...._

Once Skylr was up I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I was so worried." I told him. And I really was. _More than I should be..._

He smiled at me as I pulled back. Amadeus was the first out of my wolf boys to come over, like always. "I'm glad you're okay, man." He said, patting Skylr on his still bare back. To my disappointment, Skylr realized he was still shirtless and put on a shirt. I couldn't help but sigh at this sadness.

Issac came over. "I thought you were dead, dude."

Skylr smiled. "Well I'm not."

Whatever concern Hayden had for Skylr, was long gone now. He glared. "It's not my fault." Is he kidding?! I was about to flip on him but Jeremiah ran over and jumped on Skylr, completely ruining my concentration.

"Don't ever fake something like that again!!" He said while punching Skylr's arm. Brysin jumped on Jeremiah, Brian jumped on Brysin, then Damon topped it off and they had made a little pyramid. I smiled at the sight. _See, this is why I hang out with guys. So much more fun._

"Oh geez." He huffed. "Alright alright! But I wasn't faking it."

I was happy with the sight, until Dana came and pushed all the boys off and straddled my Skylr. A growl escaped my chest accidentaly and Amadeus lightly hit my arm, a sign to cut it out. _I like Skylr....it's obvious to anyone....but that doesn't mean we need to remind Hayden._

Dana turned to me, "One tip for you, Skylr is **really**--"

"Don't do it, Dana." Skylr warned,

"He is really really--"

"Don't do it, you're going to make my life hell." Hmm....blackmail??

"Shut up and let me talk boy!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Skylr is really, really TICKLISH!" She said attacking his sides. He squirmed and couldn't stop laughing,

"S-S-Stop!!" Skylr breathed. "You don't --haha-- stop and I'll --haha-- tell about your randavou with --hahaha-- Er--"

She slapped her hand over his mouth, "Ok Ok, I stopped." She said. My jaw dropped. _Drama much??_

" RANDAVOU WITH WHO?!" Brian shrieked, "I thought you where mine, baby." He cooed. YES YES YES!!!! Brian and Dana have a relationship!!

"Don't baby me." She said then moved off of Skylr. Ohhh it's a secret isn't it??

I was thinking of ways to find out about this secret relationship, if there actually was one, when I heard Issac say, "Man, these vampires are whipped!" Amadeus and I stared at him wide-eyed while he and Hayden just laughed. _Dude, the king can have your head!!! Dumbass!!! _

To my surprise, the king laughed too. "That we are." PUSSY!!!!

"Speak for yourself." Brysin and Skylr murmured, making me smile.

Everyone left the room and Shaun brought Skylr some blood. I stayed behind, even for the part where Skylr drank blood. For some reason, it didn't bother me at all, it seemed completely natural. Then again, when I'm in my wolf form, I occasionally hunt animals and the sight of blood doesn't bother me. Wouldn't drink it myself, but hey, I don't judge.

"What Dana said was true." Skylr stated.

"That you're ticklish?" I knew what he was referring to, but I decided to play stupid. _If I do this...things could get serious...I could get hurt...and the pack? What would they think? Plus, Skylr is better off without me. Everyone else seems to be...._

"I do have strong feelings for you, Taylor." He said, looking me straight the eye. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. _He has strong feelings for me....maybe he's not like everyone else...maybe I could take a chance..._

"I--" I started but Brian burst through the door, "POOL PARTY!"

I was going to tell Brian to just go without us and that we'd be there in a minute so I could tell Skylr that his feelings aren't unrequited but Hayden came in, picked me up and ran. I was mad at Hayden for ruining things, but he was oblivious. He brought me back to my room and waited for me as I changed into a bikini.

"So... you seemed pretty worried about that vamp." Hayden stated as we walked to the pool.

I nodded. "I was." I said, dismissively. Hayden didn't press for more answer, but it didn't take a genius to figure he wasn't happy with my answer. And he was smart enough not to ask more than he could handle.

We joined the wolf boys in a game of water volleyball against Shaun, Jeremiah, Damon, Brysin and Adam. Dana and Brian were missing in action, along with Skylr. Here's the shocker, though. We all got along! Even Hayden! I think he actually liked playing against them! So much that he even left me alone with Shaun and Jeremiah as he, Damon, Adam, Amadeus, Brysin and Issac went to play water basket ball.

"Hey, has anyone seen Skylr?" I asked.

Jeremiah smirked. "Why do you wanna know?" He asked, his voice saying he could see how much I like Skylr.

I glared and splashed him. "Curiousity, asshole."

"Hey watch the language, wolf girl! There are children here." Shaun teased, rubbing the top of my head making my hair all frizzy.

I swatted his hand away and rubbed my hair back down. "I know there are children, I'm looking at one." I said, while staring at him.

Jeremiah laughed and Shaun rolled his eyes. "Just for that, you're getting dunked later." Please, like I'm scared of a bit of water.

Jeremiah pointed to the beach chairs and I saw my beautiful vampire there, reading a book and finishing a beer and I saw him put the bottle next to two others. _Someone's trying to drink away their problems... I know that feeling all too well. _"Skylr's over there. Go get 'em tiger." He replied, pushing me towards Skylr.

"I will!" I said, with my head held high. "And just for the record, Damon is the tiger. Not me." I added, making Shaun and Jeremiah laugh.

I got out of the pool, ignoring the stares as I walked over to Skylr. "Maybe you should save your drinking for the afterparty." I suggested. He looked up at me from under his eyelashes and smiled at me, causing my heart to flutter.

He finished another beer. "Nah, I have a large limit."

"You've already had four now..."

He shrugged. "Just like for you, it takes a lot to get a vampire drunk." Don't remind me. Another reason to hate being a werewolf. Takes so much effort to get a nice buzz, nevermind getting shitfaced.

"But you seem to enjoying those a lot..." I trailed.

"There's a secret ingredient."

"Let me try!" I exclaimed, sitting on the end of his beach chair. Secret ingredient?! Maybe it'll help you get drunk faster!

"I don't think thats a good idea..."

"Oh! Don't be ridiculous!" I said, snatching the beer out of his hand. I took a sip and tasted something coppery. I grimaced and practically threw the drink back at him.

"There's blood in it!!" _DISGUSTING!_

"I told you don't drink it."

"Well you could have told me that _that _was the secret ingredient." Now I know what you're thinking. He's a vampire, I should have seen this one coming. Well that may be true...but he could have at least reminded me. I mean, I forget things like this! _Probably because I wish so much that everyone was just human, mostly me, and then I lost a grip on reality..._

"I think you should suspect something when I say that. Considering I'm a vampire and all..." Skylr said, elongating his fangs and showing them to me.

I eyed them. "This is the closest I've been to them." I looked up at him, "Can I touch them..?" I've never really been close to a vampire before, so naturally I wanna touch his fangs! They seem pretty cool!

"If you want, just don't prick your finger. I might suck your blood." He said, winking at me. I blushed, knowing I really wouldn't mind if he did. I an my thumb over them and when I got to the point he lightly bit my finger, but not enough to make me bleed.

My eyes narrowed. "You bit me." Yes, I state the obvious.

"Oh you liked it." But apparently, so does he.

Before this conversation could continue, someone was grabbing me by the shoulders and threw me into the pool. I instantly knew who it was.

Shaun and Jeremiah, doing exactly what they said they were going to do.

Everyone around us laughed and I just couldn't help but join in.

* * *

I just hopped out of the shower when I heard a knock at my door. I put on my bathrobe and opened it to find Dana standing out there, looking distraught. "I need your help. It's a poker theme tonight and I completely forgot to bring a dress." She told me.

I had two options. I could tell her to fuck off or I could help her out and find out what her deal was. I went with option two, I opened the door. "Come on in. You can borrow one of my dresses."

She squealed with delight and came in. "Yay!! Can you help me get ready? And I can help you?" She asked the minute she got in.

I rubbed my neck, unsure of how to handle the situation. I don't have many...well any....friends who are girls. Girls just find me intimidating considering I'm one of the boys. Then I realized, Dana was too. I offered her a small smile. "Uhh sure. I've never done that before, but yeah."

She laughed. "I know, I haven't either. But hey, we might as well try to be girls for one night, right?"

I grinned. "I guess for **one** night."

I looked through my selection of dressed and decided she would look best in the baby blue dress that reached her mid thigh, it had no straps but a bow in the middle. I put her hair in a loose pony with curls falling out. To make her pink eyes shine, I put dark blue eye shadow. She actually had her own shoes, heels of course, so she didn't need to borrow any of my converse. As I dolled up Dana, I realized what I was missing throughout all these years of being one of the boys. I couldn't help but wonder if I was human, that I would have had this chance more often. Then I realized I wouldn't know Skylr, and the thoughts went away.

Dana was here now and she could be my friend. Well under one condition.... "Do you like Skylr?" I asked her.

She laughed. "No way!" She exclaimed.

I smiled at the reassurance. "Good, because I wouldn't want to murder my new friend for having feelings for a guy that is **so**mine." I said, lightly, but the warning was real. I've claimed Skylr as mine, whether he knows it or not, and no one will ruin that.

Dana smiled as she looked through my dresses. She pulled out the black dress that went to my mid thigh. One sleeve hung down loosely while the other stayed up tight in a spaghetti strap. The black circled around. IT was a type of dress that clung to your curves, which to my luck, I had. I quickly changed into it, not caring that Dana was right there. She's a girl too, it's not that big of a deal.

Dana sat me down and started applying sliver eyeshadow. "Actually...I'm dating Brian." She admitted.

I smiled. "I had a feeling something was going on between you two."

She blushed at this and started applying the black eyeliner. "It was that obvious?"

I chuckled. "No, I was just watching you closely because I was scared you would like Skylr. You've known him longer, so he would obviously like you more and--"

I was cut off by Dana's laugh. "Oh please, girl, that boy is completely smitten with you." She told me, causing me to blush. Neither of us said anymore on the topic as she put my hair up in a loose bun with curls hanging down.

She handed me some lip gloss. "I'll go back to my room and get you a pair of heels, all you have is converse."

"That's because all I wear is converse." I said, before putting on lip gloss.

She raised an eyebrow. "Even with a dress?"

I smiled. "Even with a dress."

She laughed and threw a pair of converse at me. They were my gray and white checkered ones.

There was a knock on the door as I was putting on my shoes in the bathroom. "Answer it." I ordered.

Dana went in the other room and shouted, "COME IN!" I don't know who was coming in, but just as I finished tying my shoes Dana called, "Come on out, Taylor!"

I walked out and Skylr looked me over. I was extremely pleased at this, but didn't dwell on it. Instead I checked him out. He had on a dark purple button up shirt and the sleeves were rolled up. He had on nice dress pants and shows. With his black hair slicked back and his lip ring now a stud, he looked dangerously sexy.

"You look beautiful..." He breathed, making my heart go crazy.

I smiled, "I could say the same for yourself..."

He smiled at Dana, "You look beautiful too, love." _Love? Psht, I have news for you buddy, she doesn't feel the same about you! OWNED!!_

She just smiled and nodded. I didn't say anything about her relationship with Brian, because obviously she wanted to keep it a secret. _And I understand the need to keep secrets..._

"Hey baby...HOLY SHIT!" Hayden said walking in. Amadeus walked in, his eyes widened. I couldn't help but smile. You know something was done right to get a reaction out of Amadeus.

"DAMN! YOU TWO LOOK HOTT!" Isaac said out loud. I resisted the urge to laugh at how direct he was. _And how he hardly knows any adjectives..._

Skylr's friends walked through the threshold and bumped into each other.

"Klutz." He mumbled. Jeremiah whistled, Damon opened his mouth so much it was drooling, Brysin's eyes widened and he stood there, shocked. I must say, I've never felt attractive before. Like, ever. I've always been considered to be one of the boys, so finally after years, it feels good to get some recognition for actually being a girl!

Brian, stared at Dana who stared at him back. She smiled at him and he smiled back...I smiled at the sight, feeling special for knowing about their relationship. Brian was a great guy and Dana wasn't so bad once given the chance, they're perfect for each other!

"Woahh..." Damon mumbled, "You guys look **sexy**." Awww thanks!

"Let's go! Quite drooling!" Adam laughed. Skylr walked in front of everybody, and I thought of what to say about him. He has feelings for me, there's nothing to worry about. Why can't I just tell him how I feel? _I have to wait for the right moment..._

The music thumped against the walls and we walked in, all eyes towards us.

"Let's dance." He said to me. I was shocked, but I took his offer just as a Katy Perry came on.

"_I saw a spider, I didn't scream. Cause I can belch the alphabet just double dog dare me. And I chose guitar over ballet. And I take these suckers down cause they just get in my way. The way you look at me is kinda like a little sister. Rubbed by your goodbyes. And it leaves me nothing but blisters." _

My body now pressed against his, not even centimeters between us. Our foreheads pressed against each other, "This song reminds me of you..." He whispered, his breath licking over my face. I let out a shaky breath and turned around, wrapping my arms around my neck. My body once again pressed against his as his arm circled around my waist, showing my feelings for him in the best way I know.

__

"So I don't want to be one of the boys. One of your guys. Just give me a chance to prove to you I'm neither. I just wanna be one of the girls. Pretty in pearls. Not one of the boys."

"Why do you say that?" I breathed, trying to think of something other than the gorgeous boy I was dancing with.

"Listen to the lyrics, you're only with the guys." _Well...._

"Point taken." I agreed.

__

"So over summer something changed. I started reading 17 and shaving my legs. And I study the litter religiously. And I walked right in school and caught you staring over me. Cause I know what you know. But now your gonna have to take a number. It's ok. Maybe one day. But not until I get my diamond ring."

Wow, he's right. This is so my song!

He laughed, "You never answered my question."

"About what?" I asked, feigning innocence, what I do best.

_"Cause I don't want to be one of the boys. One of your guys. Just give me a chance to prove to you I'm neither. I just wanna be a homecoming queen Not one of the boys.I wanna be a flower not a dirty weed. And I wanna smell like roses not a baseball team. And I swear maybe one day. You're gonnna wanna make out make out make out with meDon't wanna be, don't want to be, don't wanna be, don't want to be, don't wanna be. Cause I, I don't wanna be one one one of the boys. I just wanna be one of the girs. So pretty in pearls. Not one of the boys." _The song ended.

"I do li--"

"May I have this dance?" Someone interrupted...yet again.

Skylr sighed, "No." He answered for me.

"What, you her dad?"

"No, I'm the fucking Prince." He growled. _Prince?!?! As in vampire prince?!?!_

The man dropped to his knee, "Sorry, sir." He scrambled up and penguin-walked away.

Skylr looked at me, "Y-Y-You're...royalty?..." I gasped. _How could I not see this coming? Adam and Shaun even called him that on the first day! Gosh, I'm so stupid! That would explain why they always follow him...actually, that would explain a lot..._

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"You're...the prince...?" I verified.

He nodded again.

"Well, don't expect me to show you anymore respect." I stated. It's true. If he wanted respect, he should have tried pulling that card on me the first day he met me. Although I probably would have been bitchier....

He raised an eyebrow, "You're not mad?" _Mad? Why would I be mad?_

I gave him a confused look. "At what?"

"Well..that I didn't tell you..."

"Oh for that!!" I slapped him across the face. Yeah, I slapped a prince. If you don't like it, suck it! "That's for not telling me." I told him.

He huffed, "I deserved that..." _Damn straight!_

"Yeah you did!" I said and laughed, "This is so weird." _Hm...wonder if I should tell him how my dad is pack leader..._

"It's only weird if you make it weird."

"Very true. Anyway, let's talk about ourselves later. Right now, let's dance." I suggested.

"My exact thoughts."

"Wait, so if anyone asks me to dance, you'll just say no?"

"That's my plan!" He exclaimed.

"See, there you go with the plan thing again!" I said, trying to put annoyance in there, when really I was estatic.

A slow song played, and my arms wrapped around his neck again while his arm snaked around my waist.

_"Today is a winding road, thats taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa, today in the blink of an eye, I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried, I tried to read between the lines, I tried to look in your eyes, I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside, I gotta find a way out, maybe there's a way out..."_

I lightly lip-synched to the lyrics of my favorite song. I layed my head on his chest and kept swaying with the guitar.

_"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said, Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love another, You'll always be my thunder, So bring on the rain, And bring on the thunder. Today is a winding road, tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa. Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know. And now I'm itching for the tall grass, and longing for the breeze, I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe, I gotta find a way out. Maybe there's a way out..."_

"Your heart beats beautiful..." I mumbled, while listening to it as my head rested on his chest.

He smiled, "You gave it to me..." _I gave him what?_

I lifted my head up,"What do you mean?"

_"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other?You'll always be my thunder, and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love 'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain. And bring on the thunder._

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope, I'm wrapped up in vines, I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time. Strike me down with lightning, let me feel you in my veins, I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain. Today is a winding road, that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa. Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love another, you'll always be my thunder, and I said..._

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain, oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder..."_ The song ended and Skylr looked like he was in thought.

"I mean, that I am falling for you, Taylor. Do you feel the same way?" _He's falling for me?!?!!?_

I smiled, my eyes brimmed with tears, "I do--"

"Hey Taylor!" Damon shouted and walked towards me. No way, I don't think so. I've had enough damn interruptions to last a lifetime!

I held up a finger to him. "Shut up, let me say this without any interruptions." He nodded his head.

"I do feel the same way, Skylr. More then you can imagine..." I finally said.

He smiled and bent his head down and my head met his lips the rest of the way, and it's as if our bodies awakened, the electricity between us grew stronger. I've kissed guys before, but it was nothing compared to this. This was perfect.

"Holy shit!!" Damon gasped. Skylr laughed and kissed me one more time, and I hoped he never stopped.

**A/N: Yay!!!!! They're together!!!! *happy dances* Review people!! And read Skylr's side!!!! And you know when you're done with that, feel free to check out my other stories XD Or my other fave stories!!! Have a good day!! - Sam**


	5. Party: Night Three

**A/N: Hola!!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!! - Sam**

**Party: Night Three**

I woke up with the wolf boys hovering over me. Each held a different expression. Amadeus was looking at me worried, Issac was looking at me with curiosity, while Hayden looked mad. _Uh oh.... _"Can I help you guys?"

"Is it true?" Hayden asked, his voice cold. I do not like where this is going....

"Is what true?"

Hayden was about to scream but Amadeus spoke up, "That you're dating Skylr."

Before I could say anything, Issac blurted, "Or are you dating the vampire prince?!"

I was dumbfounded. They think Skylr and the prince, are two different people. _Come on Taylor, so did you. It took Skylr flat out using his authority to figure it out. Why on Earth would Issac or Hayden put two plus two together?_

"Vampire prince? Please, I'm not **that** much of a rule breaker." Lie.

"So if your not dating the vampire prince, then you're dating Skylr?" Issac verified.

I smiled and nodded. "Mhm! Don't worry though, it's not that big of a deal." Another lie. It was a huge deal....well to me. I really like Skylr! There's no words to describe the way he makes me feel, but I love feeling it!

Hayden still looked mad, but it wasn't because he didn't buy the lie. Just because he doesn't like Skylr. "You're not going to sleep with him, are you?" He asked in an off voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Why does that matter? The three of you sleep with people all the time, not all of them human." I reminded him. Okay, so not all three of them. Amadeus doesn't, but Issac and Hayden don't know that, so I had to keep that part to myself.

Hayden didn't reply, he just walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window. I sighed. _This is going to be more difficult than I thought..._

"Today's activity for the day party is the four main sports: Basketball, Soccer, Baseball and Football." Amadeus informed me.

I grinned. "Yes! I love football!" I exclaimed before jumping out of bed. I got on a pair of booty shorts and a tank top.

"What are you trying to do? Distract the team you aren't on with your body?" Issac laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Short shorts not only make me lighter on my toes, but they keep my body cooler." I said, matter-of-factly. Amadeus chuckled while Issac just looked confused.

Hayden turned around. "Or you want to look hot for your blood sucking boy toy." He said, bitterly.

I sighed. "Yes, Hayden. That's it. You've figured me all out. I didn't wear this not for my own comfort, I wore it to scream sex appeal for my boyfriend I just got yesterday. I'm just that much of a slut." I said, sarcastically.

Hayden got close and glared down at me. "You are not a slut, but the girls he's dated probably were. All we want at this point, is sex. No relationship or commitment. So don't dress to impress, because your virginity is something to keep and give to the right person." He said, meaning every word. _Aww in his own way he's looking out for me!!! Too bad he's bugging me while he's doing so._

Before I could reply, I heard a low hiss. "Is there something going on here?" Skylr asked, stepping in the room.

Hayden turned his glare on him and I knew a fight was about to break out. I stepped in Hayden's line of vision and looked at Issac. "You and Hayden should go." I stated, leaving Amadeus out. He knows how to keep a secret and I know he'll be good.

Before neither Issac or Hayden could argue, Amadeus spoke up, "Yeah, go guys. We'll catch up in a minute, it's no big deal." Amadeus is the neutral, trustworthy one. There's just something about him that makes you respect him and listen to his reasoning. _Even Hayden listens..._

Hayden walked out with Issac, both brushing past Skylr, knocking him off balance. He was fine but glared after Hayden. _....doesn't mean he likes it._

I walked over to Skylr and gave him a hug and quick kiss. Quick because Amadeus was still in the room and I didn't want to make him feel weird. Skylr kept his arms around me and we looked at Amadeus. "Thanks, Amadeus." I said.

He nodded. "You know I always have your best interest, Tay. Which is why I need you to hear me out when I say, you're treading in deep water."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Amadeus glanced at Skylr then back at me. "I see the way you to look at each other, it's a look that says this is a big deal to you. Both of you."

I blushed at the comment and couldn't look at Skylr. _Thanks Amadeus.... _"Way to make an easy relationship difficult." I said, half jokingly.

Amadeus gave me his 'Taylor I'm serious quit fucking around' look. I sighed. "Okay...what do you want me to say?"

His eyes pierced mine. "Nothing."

Skylr spoke up, "But you have something you want to say. So say it."

Amadeus looked at him and nodded respectfully. "I want to let you guys know, that it'd be best for you to pretend like what you two have is no big deal.....even if it becomes a big deal. It's for the best." He said, quietly. It was silent, because Skylr and I both knew he was right.

"Thanks for the advice, we'll see where things go." Skylr said, dismissively. _This is just for Skylr and I to work out..._

I smiled. "Don't worry, Amadeus, things will be fine."

He nodded. "Just remember where your loyalties are." Then with that, he was gone. He was referring to the Pack Pact, the basic rules all packs of werewolves follow. To protect your packmates at all costs, blah blah blah. But my pack, which is way different than most, believes in werewolf girls only marrying werewolf boys, because of low population in woman.

I turned and faced Skylr. "He's right you know. I really like you, so much I can't even explain it. And I know it's not the best idea, since I'm the current alpha's daughter--" I started.

His eyes widened. "The alpha's daughter? So...you're kinda like royalty in your own way?"

I laughed. "Not at all. I'm just one of the boys, treated like every other werewolf." I told him.

My vampire smiled. "I wish I could be treated like any other vampire." He said, longingly. _And I wish I was a human._

I almost said that, but I quickly changed it to, "I wish there was some easy way of being together, but there isn't. Even when the pack finds out about me dating any vampire, they won't be happy. But the Prince?" I shook my head. "Are you sure you don't want to turn and run right now?"

He laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "We'll be in a lot of trouble." I stated.

He smirked. "Since when do you mind getting in a bit of trouble?" He asked, his minty breath tickling my face.

"Touche." I said before touching his lips with my own, creating that familiar spark of electricity between us. Our lips moved fluently against each other and he pushed me against the wall, not once breaking the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging to enter, and I happily allowed it as long as I could feel like this. His hands moved all over my body as mine explored him and the feeling intensified. I took his shirt of and ran my hands over his bare, muscular chest. His hands tugged at the bottom of my shirt and was well on its way off when there was a flash.

Standing in the doorway was a man with a camera saying, "This will be great for my blog. 'Vampire prince with slutty werewolf' sounds like a great story." Then he took more pictures.

I froze in shock as Skylr grabbed the camera and threw it hard into the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. "And now you have no story. Get the fuck out, or else!" He growled before going towards the man. The guy, being smart, ran off and Skylr just glared out after him before slamming the door shut. He turned to me and his anger left. "I'm so sorry, Taylor." He apologized.

I regained my composure. "Paparzi? Seriously? Does this stuff happen often?" I asked, trying to keep my calm while I was really freaked out. _How much did that guy see?! How long was he there? CREEPY!_

Skylr looked down. "Not too often, but it does occasionally. Word must be going around about my having a new girlfriend..."

I walked over to him, a smile on my face and handed him his shirt. "It is, but luckily, some people are a bit confused because 'Skylr' and 'vampire prince' are two different people. We'll be fine, we just won't let them get the best of us, okay?"

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss, then put on his shirt. "Okay. But we should probably get to the game before we're missed too much." He said before taking my hand and leading me to the field.

When we got to the field we were put on opposite teams, since we were the last ones there and the teams were already picked out. The people I knew who were on my team was Shaun, Issac, Jeremiah and Damon. On Skylr's, the people I know are Amadeus, Hayden, Adam and Brysin. Brian and Dana were no where in sight. _Awh I bet they're on a date!!!_

For Basketball, the other team totally kicked out ass. What can I say, I'm not very into the sport, I could care less that we lost! The boys though? Sore losers.

However, we made up for it in soccer. It's not my favorite sport, but it's up there. Plus there was the whole fact that Skylr was the goalie for the other team and I just **loved** getting a goal on him! If you haven't guessed it already, I'm a bit competitive. Just a bit.

Baseball was a close game, but the other team won by two. Our team claims their team cheated. That's our story and we're sticking to it!

Football was awesome! My team won, which just made it even better, and I was so proud of myself for other reasons. Throughout the first three games, my thoughts were completely on Skylr and it was really distracting. For football, I managed to put that to good use. Skylr, being one of the best on his team, was passed the ball a lot, which gave me the perfect excuse to tackle him! So I could think about him and win the game, at the same time! Of course, when I had the ball, I was more focused on avoiding him and running as fast as I could. Since I was smaller than everyone playing, I easily avoided being tackled for the most part, Skylr did get me a couple times.

After the games there was a party on the field. No surprise there, this thing is just one big party. I couldn't find Skylr through the crowd so I stuck with my wolf boys. "So what's new, boys?" I asked.

Hayden looked irritated. "My team lost football. And I don't lose, especially not my favorite sport."

I smirked. "You should have known since you're up against me."

All past irritation with me vanished and Hayden grinned. "I taught you how to use your height to your advantage, thank you very much." He reminded me.

I waved my hand, dismissively. "Details."

The boys laughed. "I want to go for a run, anyone coming with me?" Issac asked.

"I'm in." Amadeus replied.

"Me too!" Hayden added. The three of them looked at me. "You coming?"

They should have known the answer before I said it since I haven't gone for a run with them unless I absolutely have to. I shook my head. "No thanks, I'll catch up with you guys later."

Amadeus gave me a worried look and I pretended not to notice. "Alright...if you're sure." Hayden said, oblivious as always. _He knows not to question me..._

"You're missin' out, Tay." Issac said, putting his two cents in. The three of them turned to leave just as Skylr came up. Hayden automatically let out a low growl.

I put a hand on his arm and got his attention away from Sklyr, who was now right there. "Hayden...please be nice. Can't you get along with him, and everyone else, just for me?" I asked, using my puppy dog face. _Which is kinda funny now that I think about it...because I'm a werewolf and everything...._

Hayden was in deep thought, which is really rare for him. He sighed. "I'll try to be nice. I make no promises." _Did that actually just work?_

I was insanely shocked, but I composed myself and smiled. "Thanks. Now go for your run, I don't want to hold you guys up."

Hayden left without a snide comment or glare at Skylr, and I must say I was impressed at his progress. Issac, as always, followed Hayden's lead. Amadeus offered up a smile and pat on the back. "Take care of her, man." He said to Skylr before following the others.

Skylr wrapped his arms around me and I was about to kiss him when my stomach grumbled. Skylr laughed. "Someone's hungry."

I smiled. "Nope, that's just my stomach talking to me. It likes to do that."

"Oh and what did it say?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't speak tummy grumble."

"Well I do. And your stomach is saying, 'Feed me! Or else!'." He informed me.

"Or else what?"

He shrugged. "Didn't say. Just 'or else'."

"Well we wouldn't wan to find that out, would we?"

Skylr shook his head. "We would never want to mess with the oh-so-powerful stomach."

I laughed and took his hand. "Then let's go by the kitchen. I'm tired of chips and beer." He smiled and lead the way back to the kitchen.

I went to the fridge and got out some bacon. I licked my lips. _Yummy!! Bacon!!_ While the bacon was cooking I got out a bowl, eggs, milk, cinnamon and bread. _French toast it is!_As I cooked my breakfast, yes I'm aware it's lunch time but I think breakfast food is good anytime, Skylr watched. Once I was done I sat down next to him. "Want some?" I offered.

He smiled and shook his head. "No thanks."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself." I said before happily eating. I know lots of girls find eating in front of guys, especially boyfriends, embarrassing. They don't want to eat too much and blah blah blah. I grew up with all boys though, so I have no problem eating in front of them. I've even been known to fight for the last serving of something, usually a form of meat. Probably not the best quality, but whatever!

"So, I realized I know abosolutely nothing about vampires. And I don't know much about you." I said, in between bites.

He nodded. "That's why tonight I was thinking we could skip the big night party and just have an evening to ourselves?" He told me, but it sounded more like he was asking.

I smiled. "That sounds amazing." I said, meaning every word. My life's one big party and its boring now. Skipping just another party to spend the night with my super sexy vampire boyfriend? Exciting!

Skylr smiled back. "Great. After you finish eating, we can get ready then leave."

I quickly finished my brunch and cleaned up my mess. "I'll pick you up at your room in twenty minutes." He told me. I gave him a quick kiss before running to my room.

I hopped in the shower and washed up as fast as I could. I threw on my favorite pair of skinny jeans, my black and grey striped tank top, my old grey sweatshirt, and the converse I wore last night, because they seem to be lucky! I spent the most time on my hair because I had no idea what to do with it once it was dry. In the end I decided to leave it down. I managed to apply mascara, eyeliner and some lip gloss just before there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, thinking it was Skylr.

"You're getting ready for the night party? Isn't it a little early?" Amadeus asked.

I almost jumped. Almost. "I thought you were Skylr." I stated.

He looked at himself. "Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm Amadeus."

I laughed. "Clearly. What's up?" I asked, checking myself in the mirror to make sure I was still presentable. _Geez I've never freaked so much about how I looked before..._

"I came back from the run early, thought we could hang out."

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Skylr is taking me somewhere. We're skipping the party tonight."

"Need me to cover for you?" He asked. See, this is why Amadeus is my favorite. He never pushes, never asks for more than I'm willing to give, and always has my back. Hayden and Issac do too, but they don't go the extra mile like Amadeus does.

I nodded. "Thanks, Amadeus." I said before hugging him.

He hugged me back but let me go just as Skylr walked in. Normally when the wolf boys are here, Skylr is all hard and cold. However he smiled warmly. "Hey, Amadeus." He greeted.

Amadeus smiled. "Hey, Sklyr. You're taking Taylor out?" _Awh, they get along! Yay!_

Skylr nodded. "Well I'll let you guys get going then. Have fun." Amadeus said before leaving.

After Amadeus left, Skylr took my hand and we walked out of the castle, to a mystery place. "So you and Amadeus are getting along well." I said with a big grin.

He chuckled. "Yeah, Amadeus is a cool guy. I wish Issac and Hayden were like him."

I nodded. "Sometimes I do too. But Issac and Hayden are good in their own ways." I said, defending them out of habit. It's true, Hayden and Issac both have great qualities. Hayden is very protective and stronger than most people, without training. He's also street smart. Issac, while dimwitted, is very lovable and can make anyone laugh. Of course, these traits are usually hidden under their big egos and manwhore attitude.

Skylr switched topics, "Tonight, I just wondering if I could ask you questions. Our next date, you can ask questions."

I smiled. "Isn't that a little Twilight?"

His head tilted to the side. "That book series about a vampire falling in love with a mortal?"

"Okay, there's about a million of those. But yes, it's like that." I answered.

"How is it like that at all? I just don't like going back and forth. Plus I already know a whole bunch of questions to ask you. Do you have any to ask me?" He asked.

"Well... not at the moment..." I trailed.

"Exactly. So once you know your questions, you can ask. I'm not trying to be all 'Twilight' on you."

I laughed. "Alright."

We continued walking until we came at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the city. The sun was starting to set and the sky was an array of pink and orange. A couple stars were alreay in the sky. It was beautiful, to say the least. "Wow..." I breathed.

Skylr smiled. "Glad you like it."

His arm draped over my shoulder and he pulled me close to him. I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder, taking in the beauty of the scenery and his wonderfully sweet smell. We watched the sunset for a little before he started asking questions.

"So...you're always saying your life is one big party. And how would that be?" Skylr asked.

Hmm...how to answer this honestly, without getting into my bad relationship with my parents or the fact that I don't want to be a werewolf. Hmmm.... "It's basically the same thing just at a different place. Singing, dancing, drinking. I do love doing all three of those, just in moderation. Night after night after night gets old. Except drinking, nine times out of ten, I don't mind getting completely shit faced." I told him. _Well except recently... I haven't had a drink for days.... _"Sometimes I just wish it would all stop."

He nodded his head, taking in what I said. "Is school more difficult with all the partying?"

"Yeah I hardly get any sleep except on the weekends because I have to stay up even later doing homework." I answered without thinking. That's when I realized I blew my cover. _Dammit, Hayden told them that I got straight F's and now I just countered that..._

"Taylor, I already know that you get straight A's. I've seen your report cards, and my uncle told me that you're very intelligent." Skylr informed me. _Oh..._

"Yeah, I do get good grades. Kind of funny since I'm always in detention and getting in trouble. I forge a report card so Hayden doesn't realize I'm smarter than him, because it makes manipulating him easier in times of need." I admitted. Pretty bad how I manipulate my friends, but Skylr already knew I was manipulative. He called that on the first day!

"Well you get good grades, what about college?"

I shook my head. "I'm not going." I told him.

Skylr wasn't happy with that answer. "Why not? Don't you want to have a good paying job?" He asked.

I sighed. "I didn't say that I didn't want to go to college. I just said that I wasn't going."

"Why aren't you going? Money?"

I smiled slightly. "I wish that was the problem. I mean we're not rich, but we aren't poor either. I just...am not allowed to go." I explained.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How come? It's not against pack rules to get schooling."

"Yeah, my pack added a couple more rules. And while I may not follow most rules...I do follow pack rules. I assume you know why a werewolf has to follow pack rules."

My vampire nodded. "You get punished."

I tried not to shiver at the sound of that. Pack punishment was the worst. I've only seen it once in my life. Luckily I was too young to participate. First they lock you up in a room that has a spell on it so you cannot change into your wolf form. They leave you there, without food and water, weakening you to the point where you've given up completely. Then the whole pack gathers, and circles around you, all at the ages of thirteen and older. Each member has to give you a hit, whether it be a punch, kick, slap, any hit at all up to their choosing and it has to be hard. The last hits are always given by the pack leader and he always uses a whip. For every member in the pack, you get that many lashes, for betraying each member and going against pack rules. At the end, bleeding and badly injured, you're asked if you have learned your lesson. If you're smart, you say yes and they have the healers in the pack take care of your injuries and help you get better. If you say no, you're thrown back in that room and it all repeats.

It's cruel, but that's just the way things go. "There's a pack rule that you can't go to college? That's retarded." Skylr stated.

A small laugh escaped my lips. "You're telling me, I'm the one who has to follow them."

My sexy boyfriend smiled. "Well you've broken them before. You told Ian about you being a werewolf." He pointed out. _Okay, so I try to follow them. But I have a feeling I'll be breaking a lot of them..._

"I know but that one is easy to hide. I told him he has to keep quiet about it or he's dead and I'll be punished, so no one will know about it. But if I go to college, they'll easilly find out and then I'll be in trouble." I sighed.

"Well you're the pack leader's daughter. When you're in charge you can just change the rules and go to college. When does your father have to step down?" He asked.

I started to squirm. "Uh, once I'm seventeen." And married to one of the wolf boys.

Skylr knew something was up, but he didn't press me on it. Instead he changed the topic, "So what did you want to go to college for?"

"Music." I answered automatically. "See I've had this dream since I was little of going to a performing arts school, getting discovered, working my hardest to be someone that people listen to. I wouldn't want my songs to be meaningless or about partying, but about something real. I guess I just want my voice to be heard, rather than ignored."

He caressed my cheek. "Anyone who ignores you, doesn't deserve your attention in the first place."

My heart fluttered in my chest. "Even my parents?" I blurted out. _ARG!! I can't believe I just said that!_

"Your parents...ignore you?" He asked in an off voice. _Well there's no point in lying now..._

I nodded. "They don't really care." I said, softly. Even I could hear the sadness in my voice...

"About your partying?"

"About me."

It was silent and when I looked at Skylr, he looked pissed. I have never told anyone about this, not even the wolf boys, so I wasn't sure what to expect. Pity seemed more reasonable than anger. Skylr didn't say anything, but I felt I had to explain it more. "They occasionally ask where I'm going, but they don't wait or listen to the response. Other than that, they don't talk to me, unless its about pack stuff. They really just don't notice." I said, sadly.

Skylr hugged me tightly. "That's horrible."

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'm use to it. I'm fine."

He put his hand on my chin and made me look at him. His piercing blue eyes bore into mine. "Are you really?"

This is the part where I should lie like I always do and say everything is okay. But it's not. My eyes started to water. "No. Your parents are suppose to love you unconditionally. Mine can't even talk to me for more than two minutes, so how will anyone else be able to care about me if they can't? It's like I could just disappear off the face of the planet and it wouldn't matter."

"You got dealt with shit parents, but that doesn't mean other people don't care. I care about you so much, more than I can explain." He told me, wiping away my tears.

I buried my face in his chest. "I never told anyone that before." I said, my voice muffled.

He gently squeezed me and kissed my forehead. "I'm here for you, Taylor. Always."

His words brought a comfort and security to me that I've never felt before. I knew, as we talked and laughed underneath the moonlight, that feeling only intensified. If I wasn't sure about dating Skylr, the time to cut him out of my life had long passed. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell Skylr how much I hated being a werewolf or the fact that my family is going to try to persuade me to date one of the wolf boys, or if Skylr would ever trust me with any of his secrets. But there was one thing I knew for sure.

Skylr was now a permenant fixture in my life.

**A/N: That's all for now!! You'll have to see in future chapters if anymore secrets are revealed! Remember to read Skylr's Side!!! Thanks for reading, and please review! - Sam**


	6. Elaina

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy! - Sam**

**Elaina**

After that super long party, the boys and I finally got to go back home. Brighter side, no more partying. Bad side, less Skylr. I was very aware of this as my parents asked me how everything went then ignored me._ Skylr wouldn't ignore me. He actually cares._

I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue shirt I got last week, slipped on my purple converse and ran downstairs. I was already running late, so there wasn't any time to do make-up or my hair. I grabbed my bag and ran my fingers through my hair, which surprisingly wasn't full of knots.

Hayden impatiently honked the horn just as my mother grabbed my arm. I turned quickly, giving Hayden the one minute sign as I looked at my mother. "Yes?"

She looked at me disapprovingly. "Hayden's been muttering about how your 'stupid vampire boyfriend' can't even pick you up for school and how unworthy he is of having you. When I asked about last night, you never mentioned having a vampire boyfriend."

_'I want to let you guys know, that it'd be best for you to pretend like what you have is no big deal...even if it becomes a big deal. It's for the best.' _Amadeus's voice reminded me in my head.

I sighed. "Didn't think it was worth mentioning. He asked me out last night, I'm not seventeen or in a relationship, mating season isn't even here yet, and he was hot. So I said yes. Is it that big of a deal?" I asked. Of course, I just so happened to leave out that he's the vampire prince, we met long before last night, and I'm so into him that I don't see myself breaking up with him when it's mating season or even when I'm seventeen. So yes it's a big deal. _She just doesn't need to know that..._

My mother let go of my arm. "I suppose it's not. I think I understand where you're coming from." She said, softly.

I was incredibly shocked. _Is she trying to understand me? Communicate with me?_

"When I was younger, I wanted to make your father jealous so I went out with this human boy, Richard." She sighed, lost in her memories. "I made it seem like it was no big deal, because it wasn't, but your father didn't know that. At first it seemed like he was just angry, because he'd get into fights with Richard or come close to changing and killing him. But he never killed Richard, out of love for me."

I waited, not really sure where she was going with this. "The same thing is happening to you, only with this vampire boy. You're testing the boys, making them show their true colors." She said, smiling.

I stared at her, not believing what I just heard. _She tells me a story from her younger years and thinks I'm following in her footsteps. Wow._

I fake smiled. "Right, testing them." I paused. "I have to go to school now. Talk to you later." I said, then running off to the car, not giving her time to respond. _Well that was weird..._

"Took you long enough!" Issac exclaimed from the front seat, as Hayden sped off towards school.

"Cork it, Issac. Not my fault. My mom wanted to talk to me."

He poked my shoulder, just because he loves to bug me. "What'cha talk about?"

"How much you smell." I retorted. Hayden, apparently forgetting his previous anger, laughed. Officially out of the clear, I quietly listened to the boys talk about what clubs they were going to tonight, cleverly avoiding. _My luck is going to run out soon enough though..._

Hayden parked and we all jumped out and went to the front of the school. "So are we going in or chilling out here?" Amadeus asked.

"I wanna stay out here!" Issac exclaimed.

"What's wrong with inside?" I asked, smiling. Honestly, I was fine with waiting out here so I could see Skylr the moment he came here. But I was a bit curious as to why Issac would wait.

Hayden patted Issac's back. "'Cuz there's rumored to be some new people today."

Issac smiled wide. "That could mean some hot babes." He said, before giving Hayden a knuckle touch. _Typical._

"You do realize that most of the new people, will be Skylr's friends." I informed them. They looked completely blank, only Amadeus was smiling. "Meaning there will probably be guys as new kids...not girls." I said, slowly.

The look on their face was priceless. I laughed at how they went from being so happy to shocked and sad, when I felt arms wrap around me. Soft lips kissed my neck and Skylr whispered in my ear, "Good morning, love."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning!"

"Hey Amadues, hey Issac." My boyfriend greeted, purposely leaving out Hayden.

Hayden cleared his throat, but it wasn't because he cared about not being greeted. It was because some Barbie was behind Skylr. She wrapped her puny little arms around my boyfriend, only for him to tear them off and jump back. _Smart boy. Who's the skank?_

"E-E-Elaina! What are you doing here?!" _So he knows her?_

"I go to school here now, my prince!"

Are you kidding me? Did she really just pull that shit here? The wolf boys looked confused, even Amadeus. My eyebrow twirked upwards, "My prince?" _Great, so this chick is probably a vampire and knows about him. Which can only mean on thing..._

Elaina grinned, "Oh hi! I'm Elaina! Skylr's girl--"

"Ex-girlfriend." He said in a flat voice. Elaina looked all surprised. Yup, they dated. And she's clearly not over him. _Not that I can really blame her but still..._

"And, I am Taylor. Skylr's current girlfriend." I said, introducing myself.

"Can..I talk to Taylor. Alone?" What the fuck?

"You know that no matter how far you go...I can still hear you?" Skylr said, motioning towards his ears. _She's such a twit._

"But Sky! I feel more comfortable."

"Alright." I said, getting really irritated with this girl. _Why the does she want to talk to me?_

We walked a bit further away and she turned to face me, her perfect little nose turned up with disgust. "You stay away from my Skylr, ya hear? He is mine, he will always be mine." She told me. _Really? I thought this only happened in movies!_

"Hate to break it to you, but he is with me. And I'm sure if he wanted to get back with you, he would've made it clear." I informed her.

"Then. I'll make sure he chooses me in the end. Elaina always gets what she wants."

"What we're talking in third person now?" I asked, before turning away. _I don't need to put up with this shit. I have all the cards in my hands right now._

"You bitch." Elaina spat, but I was already walking towards Skylr. I didn't say anything, I just flipped my hair to the side, and held his jaw, then right in front of everyone, placed my lips on his, and things traveled from there. My arm made its way to his back, and his gripped my lower back, bringing me closer. His tongue traced my lip and without a moment's hesitation, I allowed it in. Once I believed I had made my point, I backed away. I turned and smiled menacingly at Elaina, who looked like she was about to explode.

He held my waist and lead me into the school. "You play dirty." My vampire boyfriend said, smiling at me. _Damn straight!_

"I never said I would play fair, did I?"

"Point taken." He said with a grin. Just as my vampire was going to open the door to the school entrance for me, a hand grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

Guess who.

"What do you want, Elaina? I think I made it clear that you and I are over." He said, harshly. Okay, I'm all for him not liking Elaina. Actually, I'm thrilled with it. But you don't want to be too harsh. No one can really blame Elaina for loving Skylr. _However I can blame her for trying to take what's not hers back and being a little bitch..._

"I just wanted to apologize...to Taylor and you..." She started.

"I don't want your apologies, Elaina. Goodbye." Skylr said, dismissively. Then he lead me into the school halls as Elaina screamed at him all annoyed.

"That was a bit..harsh, don'tcha think?" I asked.

"Taylor, Elaina results to finding someones deepest, darkest secret and she announces it." _Great. I have a lot of those. _

"I guess I have to fight fire with fire, right?" I said with a grin, then gave him a kiss and walked off to class. _She wants to play these games? Fine with me. Two can play this game, chica._

I walked into English class a bit late and the teacher gave me a stern look, but said nothing as I took my spot in the back of the class. There were a couple 'new kids'. Jeremiah and Brysin were both in my first class. _Oh this will be interesting..._

"Psst." Ian whispered.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Hey, stranger. How have you been?" I asked, quietly.

"Worried sick about you!" He whisper yelled. Right, last time I talked to him I just quickly informed him that I was staying in a house full of vampires that he thought I was against. _My bad..._

I held out my arms. "Go ahead. Inspect me. I'm completely unharmed."

"Tay---" Ian started, before Mr. Paige directed the attention to us.

"Ms Salazar, what are you and Mr. Forbes up to today?" He asked. Everyone looked back curiously, and Jeremiah brushed one finger of the other going 'tsk tsk'.

I smiled at Mr. Paige. "Ian was teaching me how to fly. Tomorrow, we're planning out trip to the moon. Wanna join?"

He frowned. "Very funny, Ms. Salazar. Pay attention." And that's how you take care of an annoying teacher. Crack a smart ass joke, that isn't inappropriate and you get off easy. _Works for anyone..._

Jeremiah tried to flirt with one of the cheer sluts when Mr. Paige slammed a book on his desk. "New boy. Your last name?"

"Presley. As in Evlis Presley." I couldn't help but giggle. _Niiiice!_

Mr. Paige's eyes narrowed. "Do you want a detention, Mr. Jokester?" _...Okay maybe not for anyone._

"I believe he said his last name was Presley." I commented, causing the class to laugh again.

He turned his attention back to me. "Is he your friend, Taylor?" Ah the trick question. This could either get Jeremiah in **a lot** of trouble, or out of it completely. _Here goes nothing..._

"He's my boyfriend's friend. His name is Jeremiah." I answered, honestly. However here's the thing... Mr. Paige for some stupid reason, thinks that I'm dating one of the wolf boys. He's already been punched my Hayden (off the records, since it was outside of school), so therefore he wouldn't do anything. _And if he knew Skylr he shouldn't do anything to one of Skylr's friends... Skylr is **much** stronger than Hayden._

Mr. Paige nodded. "Alright. You should inform him that I have a very strict conduct in my classroom."

Jeremiah snorted. "Clearly, Taylor practically runs the class." Actually, I run the school. Get it right!

"Maybe that's how the class is run." Ian retorted. Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"That's enough of this discussion! If you would like to continue it, continue it out of my class or after school! Eyes on the board, take down these notes..." Mr. Paige started, regaining the basic structure of class. I waited for everyone, especially Skylr's friends, to turn around and take down the notes before turning back to Ian, who was looking at me with eyes full of accusations.

"Boyfriend?"

I smiled innocently. "Yeah...didn't I mention that?"

Ian glared at me. "When could you have? When you didn't call me like you said? Or when you ignored my messages for the past two days?"

I gave up on the innocent act and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ian, I have a lot going on." I said, quietly.

"Like a boyfriend." He stated.

I smirked. "A **vampire** boyfriend." I corrected.

He was shocked, but said nothing to me for the rest of class. When the bell rang I hugged Ian. "I'll explain later, okay?" He said nothing, just left looking more worried than I've ever seen him. _Psht, humans._

Funny how I want to be one of them.

My second period class, didn't go so well. First of all, never dare your friend to scream "SHAKE YOUR HIPS LIKE SHAKIRA!" in the middle of class. Not only does it put your teacher in a pissy mood, but it also gets your friend pissy at you when he gets written up because of you. Again. _Oh well, Hayden will get over it..._

So really, I should have known not to respond when Issac exclaimed, "Show me your tits!" in class, because I was out of luck for the class.

"Issac!"

"What? Tits are small birds. Look it up in the dictionary." I said, matter-of-factly in his defense. And you know what, it just might have worked.

"Yeah! I look at tits in trees all day long!" Well...if Issac wasn't Issac, it would have worked.

So, that is how Issac and I both got kicked out of class. Only instead of going to detention with me, he decided to go to the cafe and stir up some more trouble. One detention just isn't enough for that boy.

I walked to detention and was surprised to see someone already there. A girl with long, curly light brown hair, pale blue-green eyes with glasses was already there. _Human._

Mr. Thomas groaned the minute he saw me. "Do I even have to ask?"

I smirked and sat down across from the new girl, and put my feet on the table. "Nahh, just go do your librarian stuff." I said, dismissively. He rolled his eyes, but listened and did what I said. _No surprise there._

The girl across from me laughed. "Wow, way to whip the teachers. Can you teach me a couple tricks?"

I sat up and stared at her. "You're new here, right?"

She nodded. "Transfer. My name is Haley. Yours?"

I smiled friendly. "Taylor." I gave her a knuckle touch. "So what brings you to my detention room?"

"Just texting."

I laughed. "They still give detention for that? Damn, I'll never be out of here."

Class, well detention, was over and I was still talking with my new friend Haley. We were talking about music. Turns out, she's an amazing writer. Seriously, I think if she were to persue a career in the music business, she would get far. Now, I just have to make her see it because she somehow got it in her mind that she's not good, and that I'd be the perfect person to perform her songs. Which is an amazing opportunity but... "No. I'm not taking credit for your music." I said, as we walked down the now empty hallways. _Who cares if we're late? I think I'll skip class and go find Skylr anyways._

"You would only be taking credit for singing it. I would get credit for writing it. We could work together! It'd be perfect! We could go take a couple of music classes in California and--" She started.

"Haley, chill out. Lets focus on graduating high school first. We can think about that other stuff later." I negotiated, knowing a flat out no wouldn't work with this chick.

She giggled. "Right. I'll see you around, Taylor." Then we separated. I wandered off, following my boyfriend's scent. _Mmm yummy..._

I found his classroom just in time to see Elaina and him kiss. A pain like no other went through my whole body, and I gasped in shock. Do you know what hurts more than your parents not caring and being stuck as something you wish you weren't everyday?

Having someone pretend they care, make you feel like you're not alone, just to get what they want then watch you fall.

Skylr turned around and looked at me, not able to say anything after being caught. I shot him a deathly glare, "Hayden was right, you only want one thing." I turned and walked away, the pain of this fact engulfing me.

Before I got too far, he had the guts to grab my wrist and stop me from getting away. "It really isn't what you think." Ah, the line every cheater uses.

I turned my pain into anger and turned to face him, eyes flaming, a growl in the back of my voice, "Really Skylr?! Then what the fuck what that?!"

"That was Elaina trying to kiss me after I blew her off!" _I am honestly suppose to believe that?!_

I laughed without humor, "You know? I've learned one thing from guys. They lie."

"Why the hell would I lie to you about that?! You saw me earlier, I turned my back to her and went after you, not just now, but all the other times." He told me, but I wasn't really in the mood for listening.

"You probably didn't even want me."

He threw his hands up in frustration. _Too tired of hearing the truth?_ "If I didn't like you, would I introduce you to my friends? Would I go against the rules just to be with you? Would I take all that shit from Hayden and Issac? Would I tell you the fact that I'm prince? Taylor, since the first fucking day I talked to you in detention I knew that you were someone I wanted to be with." _....well..._

"If you liked me all that much, then why did you kiss her? Why are you hiding things from me?" I asked. He can't even deny that he's hiding things from me, because there's a lot I don't know about him. Its a known fact. And Elaina?

It took all my strength to not go werewolf on his ass.

"First, I didn't kiss her. I told Elaina that the one she loves loves someone else, Elaina stormed off and I went after her to apologize. Then Elaina kissed me and you came." He said quietly. _Did...did he just indirectly tell me he loves me?_ "What things am I hiding from you? I said I would let you ask any questions remember? But that was on our next date." H growled, "If you don't believe me, fine. I want you to know that whatever I just said is all true, now you can decide on your own if you want to believe me." With that, he turned on his heel to walk away.

Call me stupid, but I just couldn't let him walk out of my life. It wasn't his fault Elaina is a manipulative bitch. _I'll deal with her later..._ I caught his wrist, "When's the next date?"

He turned around and was by me in a second. My lips on his urgently moved together. "How about tonight? I'll pick you up at 8." He said.

"8? That means I'll be back late..."

He kissed me again, "Exactly." This time, I kept the kiss going but taking his sexy lip ring into my mouth and twirling my tongue around it. I opened my eyes for a split second, and saw a fuming Elaina just around the corner. I closed my eyes, happier than ever.

* * *

I got out of the shower at seven, and had just barely finished getting ready **(A/N: go to Skylr's POV to see what she's wearing and what he's wearing)**when there was a knock on the door. I ran downstairs, the clock read 7:45 p.m. _He's early..._

I opened the door and saw the wolf boys standing there. Hayden frowned. "Babe, you look like you're about to go out to dinner rather than the club."

I rolled my eyes. "That's because that's where I **am** going, Hayden."

His eyes darkened. "He's taking you out?"

"Yeah, that's kinda what two people who are dating do. They go out places. Movies, dinners, pic nics, playgrounds, etc."

Amadeus chuckled. "Playgrounds?"

I smiled. "I would love to have a date at a playground, thank you very much."

"I've had sex on a playground before!" Issac exclaimed. _I don't doubt it._

"Not while there were children there, I hope." I half joked, because I could so see him having sex with some whore and scarring a whole bunch of innocent children.

"Nah it was late at night." He reassured me.

I checked the time, 7:51. "Alright guys, you really need to go. He'll be here any minute."

Hayden smirked. "What? He wouldn't be happy if I was here?"

"Well no! She's dating him, not you." Issac pointed out. In return, he got smacked. _Poor boy._

"Yeah..." I trailed. "It's just having my friends here waiting with me is kind of a mood kill. I love you guys, but leave."

Hayden opened his mouth to speak but Amadeus clamped his hand over it. "Right, we'll go. Come on." With that, my life savor managed to drag away tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber. I went back up to my room to do a touch up when there was another knock on the door. _It's Skylr this time. For sure._

I ran down the stairs and opened the door. My drop dead gorgeous boyfriend stood at the door. He stared at me, "You look...beautiful."

I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, "You look pretty sexy yourself." He gave me a light kiss and guided me to his bike. _Yes! I love motorcycle's! _

I put on a helmet, for his benefit not mine, and climbed on the back, wrapping my arms around his waist. He kicked the gas and we started speeding off towards the restaurant. We arrived at the best spot to get steaks in town, Outback Steak House.

"I love steak!" I gasped. Steak! Steak! Steak! Steak! Steeeeak!

"I'm telling you now, all this is on me." He informed me. _Oh hell no!_

"But--"

"No buts. It's the boyfriends job to pay. It's in the gentleman etiquettes." _And who follows that these days?_

"Screw the gentleman etiquettes. We split." I proposed.

"Nope." Before I could reply, he parked the bike and walked inside the restaurant with me.

"Seats for 2." He asked the lady politely. The slut, I mean lady, batted her eyelashes at my boyfriend. However, he turned and held me in his arms.

"Are you excited to ask me questions?"

I nodded, "I want to learn all about you."

"Thats going to take years."

"Well, we've got a lot of time." Okay, so that isn't exactly true. I mean, yeah I don't see myself breaking up with him, but that could cause a lot more problems. So...we might not have as much time as we wish. _Let's just hope I'm correct..._

"The table is set-up." the waitress said. He smiled at her and guided me to our table. He didn't have to, but he was so cute and such a gentleman that he did. I'd never been treated so well before. But I like it.

As soon as we sat down, I went into my questions. _Let the interrogation begin... _"How old are you?"

"146 years old." I thought he said seventy nine! I must have heard wrong...I mean...wow...

My eyes widened, "No way."

He chuckled, "Yes way."

"You're old!" I exclaimed, having an Issac moment.

"Does it bother you?"

I smiled, "Not at all." I paused. _Okay....do I really want to know this? Can I control my jealousy just a tad? _Then nodded I to myself, "How many girlfriends have you had?" Bold, yes, but what can I say? I'm straight up.

He blinked a couple times, "Would you be mad if I told you I lost count?"

I gnawed on my lip, trying not to let my jealousy show. _Not fair other girls got Skylr before me. Not. Fair. _"Not really because I would lose count after 146 years too." I answered, dismissively. _Alright, now that the most awkward question is over and done with. _"Have Shaun and Adam always been your bodyguards?"

"Yes they have."

"At any point in life did you ever hate werewolves?" What? Just curious!

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because the ones I met were too cocky." I nodded in understandment. What can I say? I hate werewolves sometimes too.

"Are you an only child?" I asked, making Skylr freeze. His hands turned to firsts and his breathing got irregular.

Skylr shook his head, "No. I'm not." He whispered. Okay, Skylr is not an overly emotional guy. Something happened. Something big.

I know its bothering him but, I have to know. In order for me to completely trust him, I need to know he completely trusts me. "Is your sibling a girl or a boy? Younger or older?" I asked. It's a basic question. Not too bad.

"A girl. Younger."

"Where is she now?"

He paused and closed his eyes, "She's dead." _Oh no..._

I gasped, feeling insanely guilty for making him talk about something so horrid. I could either drop it completely, or let him talk about it and give him the chance to confront his feelings and deal with them. "How did she die?" I asked in a small voice, giving him the option of not responding.

He opened his eyes, "I killed her."

_And I thought I had big secrets._

**A/N: *gasps* Oh no!!! What will happen next? Find out in ze next chapter!! Until then, please review and read Skylr's side! Please and thank you! - Sam**


	7. The Fun Of Sharing

**A/N: Yay! Update! - Sam**

**The Fun of Sharing**

I had no idea what to say to that. After all, he just told me he killed his sister. What could one possibly say? I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when the waitress came back over. "What can I get you two?"

Skylr immediately put on a polite, forced smile. "A sex on the beach, please."

"A coke." I said, my voice surprisingly even. I mean my boyfriend only...murdered his sister...heh...

The girl scribbled down what we wanted. "Ready to order your food?"

Alright, this chick needs to leave because I need to know why. What would drive him to murder his sister? "Sterloin steak, medium rare with a baked potato and a garden salad. Thank you." I said, quickly.

"Same." Skylr said, taking my menu from me and giving the lady both of ours.

"Right, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." She said, before departing. Skylr was looking down at the table, not saying anything, as I tried to figure out how to ask him why he would kill his sister, without sounding accusing.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he spoke first. "One minute."

I gave him a confused look, but then the waitress came back with our drinks. _Oh. Right. Talking about dead siblings and how they were killed isn't exactly typical table etiquette._

"Your dinner will be here in about twenty minutes. If there's anything you need until then, please just pull me over." She said, smiling at my boyfriend. I didn't even care right now because I had more important things to deal with than a slutty waitress.

Once she was out of sight, I looked at Skylr who this time, was staring at me. In his eyes I could see immense pain, torture, self loathing. _He didn't want to kill her... _"Why did you do it?" I asked gently, reaching across the table to take his hand.

He took a deep, unsteady breath and stared at my hand in his as he spoke, "There's this thing called blood craze. It's when a vampire...loses control, I guess you could say. The difference between needing to feed, and wanting to feed for power, can't be seen. You kill everyone in your path, whether it be man, woman, werewolf, pixie, elder...child..." He shook his head. "And once you succumb into the blood craze, the only way you'll stop killing everything and everyone in your path, is if you're stopped."

I gently squeezed his hand. "You stopped her." I stated.

Skylr closed his eyes tightly and nodded. "I had to." He whispered.

I reached over to table, and moved the hair in his face behind his ear, away from his face. "Skylr, look at me."

He looked up with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. "You did the right thing. Your sister...wasn't your sister anymore. When you killed her, you didn't destroy her, you released her. By killing her, you saved her from the life of being a monster and taking the lives of innocent people." I said, gently.

I let him think over what I said. We didn't say anything until the food came, and even then, we ate in silence until the end. "Taylor, do you have anymore questions?" He asked, therefore ending the previous topic. I hoped it was for good, too. I hated seeing Skylr so sad, in so much pain...it was almost like I could feel it too. I wanted to cry with him, for him and his loss. With that thought, I was scared of how fast I was getting attached, how much I trusted him and he trusted me. _Let's not think about that right now, it's time to switch topics, make it lighter again..._

I smiled. "Of course I do." I said, as the waitress gave us the bill. It was forty-five dollars and twenty nine cents. Before I could say a word, Skylr put down a fifty and a ten, leaving a nice tip for the waitress.

I sighed. "What happened to my paying for half?" I asked, pretending to put away my twenty dollar bill.

He smiled wide, making my heart flutter. "I told you, I got it covered."

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss, while sneaking the twenty into his back pocket. "Let's get out of here." I suggested.

He laced his arm through mine and lead me out to his bike. "As you wish."

He tossed me the helmet and got on his bike. I put it on and climbed on. "Pick a place any place."

I thought about it for a minute. "Let's go back to my house. There's a trail through the woods where I love to go. I can finish up with my questions there."

* * *

Soon we were in the safety of my thinking spot, which was roughly two miles away from my house. It's really just a small area of clear land, surrounded by thick forests, with a mini pond in it. But by the pond, is a rock and while sitting there, with the moonlight casting down on the water, you can see not only your reflection but the stars in the sky. It's beautiful, peaceful, quiet. _And not to mention convenient..._

"Do you come here often?" Skylr asked, looking around.

I smirked. "Aren't I suppose to be the one asking the questions here?"

He chuckled. "You're right, I apologize."

I smiled at him as he sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. "But yes, I do come here a lot. Anyways, my question is: Why do you hate being a prince?"

"Many reasons. Mostly that I'm always monitored, always favored and getting all these special privileges. Then there's the constant spotlight, responsibility of the position itself." He shook his head, "It's just too much."

"But you could make a change, make a difference."

"Maybe by rebelling, I'm doing just that."

I smiled up at him. "Touche. Are you going to go to college?" I asked.

"Well I could... but I'd probably only go if I had someone to go with." He said, his lips brushing against my neck.

I shivered in pleasure. "As appealing as that sounds, and I really mean it, I would love to do that...but I can't."

"Well you're all about changing things... so why not change that?" Ah, the golden question.

I pulled out of his arms and stood away from him. He looked at me, confused and a bit surprised. "What's wrong?"

See, I had kept out a very important rule about my pack that Skylr wasn't aware about. And with the way things are going, we were getting really serious, really fast. He deserved to know the trouble ahead. _Plus I'm really tired of the lies... _"There's one problem with that. I can't change anything, become pack leader, until I'm seventeen." I told him.

"So that's in what? A year?" Actually, a couple months.

I shook my head. "Sooner, but that's not all Skylr." I looked down. "In order to take that position... I have to be married to a werewolf."

I heard the sharp intake of breath and could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. "What the fuck kind of rule is that? This is bullshit!" He shouted, at no one in particular.

I sighed. "Look, I know, it sucks but," I took his hand. "I don't plan on listening to that rule. I break rules all the time, so why not that one." Saying it was so easy, it sounded so simple. Sadly, it was neither. That would mean I would be disobeying, deserving of pack punishment...

I shivered at the thought of it. _No...they wouldn't..._

"Taylor, I think they'll notice that you're breaking this rule. I bet they'd rather have you go to college!" Rather than dating the vampire prince? I'd bet my life he was right.

"Skylr." I said, staring into his eyes. "I don't care what they think. Look, right now, we're safe. We haven't broken any rules yet. Towards my birthday however, with mating season coming up and everything, well we'll figure something out. I think if I can pair up the wolf boys with a girl before that happens, I could use the excuse of there not being another werewolf so I can follow my heart."

"So it has to be either Amadeus, Issac or Hayden? God dammit, you won't be able to get Hayden in a steady relationship, no matter how much time you have!" He exclaimed.

"I knew I shouldn't have mentioned this." I muttered to myself.

"And waited until when, Taylor? The day before your birthday or when Elaina figured it out?"

I glared at him. "Don't even bring up that bitch, she's not important and there's nothing she can do to hurt me." _Unless she takes Skylr away from me..._

Skylr put both hands on my shoulder. "You don't understand. If she finds out about this, or finds out about you telling Ian everything...she'll talk, you'll be punished, Taylor." He said, staring into my eyes, with nothing but concern for me. _So he doesn't think it's because we won't last...but because I'll be physically harmed?_

I stared back, fearless. "Not if they can't catch me. How about this...as it gets closer and if things get bad, I'll live with you. My pack wouldn't attack you, not unless they were going to start a war. And currently, we're outnumbered and haven't trained yet. So they wouldn't. I'd be safe, we'd be together. What could go wrong?"

He smiled. "I like the way you think."

I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him. "Thank you. And not for the compliment...for not turning around and running the other way when I mention this, uh, dilemma."

Skylr caressed my cheek. "Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

I melted at his little statement, that meant so much more to me than words can express. But instead of telling him how much his comment moved me, I just smiled and said, "I think we've had enough sharing for one day."

Between meeting Elaina, finding out about his deceased sister and then telling him about another stupid pack rule that dominated my life, there wasn't really anymore room for surprises or confessions.

"Agreed." Skylr said, taking my hand. We walked back to my house, our fingers intertwined. When we got back to my place, my parents were gone and Skylr gave me a goodnight kiss on my porch, like in the movies.

I watched him through my window, speed off into the night and as corny as this is, I missed him already.

I sighed and changed into boy shorts and a t-shirt, then turned on my phone. I had a couple messages from the boys asking how my date was, some from Haley wondering what I was up to tomorrow and one from Ian saying to call.

With everything that had gone on today, I decided to reply and send the same message to each of them: I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight.

* * *

Of course, that didn't happen. Well...not exactly. For the next three weeks, I was busy balancing schoolwork, pack meetings (without having to change into wolf form), partying (not really drinking as much now with Skylr, but still have to when hanging with the wolf boys) and then my super sexy boyfriend!

But along the way, I lost touch with Ian. Of course, I've been so busy that I Never really realized this until Hayden said, "So where's your human boytoy? I haven't seen him around lately."

I looked at the ground, feeling bad. "I don't know." I admitted, as I got out of the car, arriving at school earlier than usual. _But I will..._

I whipped out my cell phone and texted Ian a "where are you?". Unlike most people today, I can't stand the whole abbreviated IM chat shit people do. Don't say "2morrow", just spell out the whole damn thing. Tomorrow. Was that so hard? I think not!

"Really? Then who were you hanging out with yesterday?" Issac asked, confused as always.

Haley. But of course, I haven't really told them about her. I told her a bit about each of them, but I've kinda been putting off them meeting her. Since she's a girl, and two out of three are complete manwhores, them meeting wouldn't work so well. I don't want to chose sides all because someone can't keep it in their pants.

"Just a friend." I said, dismissively.

"Not another human boytoy I hope." Hayden said, rolling his eyes.

I smacked him on the back of his head. "Ian isn't my boytoy, stop calling him that. And yes, she is human."

Hayden and Issac's ears perked up. "She?" They said, at the same time.

Amadeus sighed. "See, that's the reason we didn't find out about this sooner." He told them. _Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!_

Issac tilted his head to the side, his usual 'Huh?' gesture. Hayden just rolled his eyes once again. I just smiled and shook my head, then read one message. However it wasn't from Ian, it was from Haley, asking where **I** was.

Making a quick decision, I gave her directions, then I looked up at the wolf boys. "Okay, listen up. I'm going to let you guys meet my friend. Under one condition."

All three looked at me curiously, so I continued, "None of you. Let me repeat that, **none **of you, are allowed to sleep with her or try to get in her pants. Leave. Her. Alone. Understood?"

Amadeus nodded, but otherwise it was silent with zero movement. "I said do you understand?" I repeated, loudly, glaring at Hayden and Issac.

"Yeah, yeah." Hayden said, acting like it was no big deal.

"Okay." Issac agreed, more believable than Hayden. _Alright so basically it's just Hayden I have to worry about..._

"Hey, Taylor!" Haley greeted, giving me a big hug. I smiled and hugged her back. Then we turned to face the wolf boys. "Guys, this is Haley. Haley, this is Amadeus," He nodded his head in a greeting. "Hayden," who smiled and winked at her. "And Issac." Issac stared at her, a warm smile on his face.

She waved at them, excitedly. For some reason, she's been so pumped to meet them. Why? Well aside from the fact that they're all hot (of course I don't really see them like that, but everyone else at the school does), I also told her about how interesting they are to hang around with. And when you think about it, they are, especially sober. Yeah, sounds weird, because most people are more interesting drunk or high, but not them. No, they're only focused on sex when they're one of those two things. Sober though? Well...how about you put a shrink, dumbass and jerky slut in a room together, then you tell me.

"Issac you were right, after all. There is a hot new girl at school." Hayden said, smiling seductively at Haley. Issac's ears turned pink. _Is he...is he blushing?_ I shook away the thought, that was just crazy talk.

Haley looked up at Hayden, not completely unaffected by him. "I've heard a lot about you." She stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Remove your arm, if you want to have children sometime in the future." I threatened. Instantly, he backed away. _Smarter than he looks._

"I need to use that later." He mumbled, gently rubbing his groin area.

Haley pointed at him. "That, right there, is what I heard about you. That you've slept with half the school!"

Hayden rolled his eyes. "More than that."

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. _Idiot._

"Did you hear anything about me?" Issac asked, still staring at Haley.

She stared back, thinking. "Nope...nothing about you."

I looked between the two, a bit confused. _Are they okay?_ I sighed, deciding not to bother with it, because it's probably just my imagination. "Anyways, I'm hanging out with Haley after school."

"Awh man, I thought we were drinking, babe!" Hayden complained.

"Quit calling me babe, asshole. And yeah, Haley and I are drinking a bit. If you and the boys want to come, be my guest."

"Yay! Alcohol!" Haley exclaimed.

Issac laughed. "Are you sure she can handle drinking with us?" He asked, referring to the fact that werewolves have a higher tolerance for alcohol.

"I'm Irish, I can handle it."

I giggled because the Irish have nothing on werewolves or any mythical creature for that matter. _Then again, she thinks we're just humans who aren't light weights when it comes to alcohol consumption..._

I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me and Haley gasped. I smiled, knowing who it was immediately. I greeted him with a nice, long kiss, but pulled away while I still could. "Morning, beautiful." My vampire said, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

See that's the thing, I never felt beautiful until I met Skylr. I never felt, well anything really. But now that I have, I feel so alive! Even though I'm so weak from not changing, I still feel better than I ever have!

I smiled. "I have a friend for you to meet. Her name is Haley."

Haley was looking at Skylr, intimidated. However she smiled anyways and waved. "Hi!" She exclaimed.

He used that breathtaking smile on her. "Hello." From that moment on, I knew they were going to get along just fine. Skylr turned back to the wolf boys. "Drinking, eh? Mind if I join?"

Before Hayden could but in, Amadeus said, "Not at all, it'd be great to have you. After all, it is at your girlfriend's house."

"I'm not drinking with that piece of shit." Hayden stated.

"Right back at you, mongrel." Skylr retorted.

"Guys, cut it out." I pleaded. Of course, they ignored me like always.

"Look, Taylor's my friend and-"

"My girlfriend. It's at her house. I have a right to be there, more than you."

Hayden laughed. "Please, you know that I have more of a right, considering who I am." And by that, he meant **what **he is.

Skylr's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter 'who' you are, it matters how much you mean to the person who invited you. So why don't you just-"

"Alright, that's it!" I exclaimed. "You both mean a lot to me. You're both invited. If you can't deal with each other and be nice, don't come at all." I said, before leaving them, with Haley at my side.

"Yikes, is it always like that?"

I sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately. I just want everyone to get along. But, you know how guys are."

"Genetically programmed to be stupid and piss us off?"

I laughed. "Exactly."

I felt a hand grab mine, one that belonged to Skylr. "Did you work it out?" I asked him.

He nodded. "He doesn't want to come. Issac is, though." Okay, that's really weird. Issac never does anything Hayden doesn't approve of. _I'm starting to really worry..._

"That's cool! I'm so excited! Oh, and I got a pixie stick! Whee!" Haley exclaimed, all hyper.

I giggled. "Very nice."

We were almost at the part where we separate ways, when I saw Ian standing in the middle of the hall with his arms crossed. When he saw me, he came over, quickly looking at Skylr then Haley, before turning his gaze to me. "Guess I know why I haven't heard you from you for the past three weeks. You've been a bit busy with your new best friend and your boyfriend." He said, bitterly.

"I'm so sorry, Ian, it's just been a lot. We can catch up after school-"

"You already made plans." Skylr whispered in my ear, as a reminder.

"Tomorrow. We can catch up, after school, tomorrow." I finished.

"But tomorrow we were going to go to space center." Haley reminded me. _FML._

Ian's facial expression didn't change, almost like he was expecting that. "Before you left for that three day party, I was your best friend you told everything to." He said, looking at Haley. "I guess I've been replaced." Then without another word, he left, making me feel like shit.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Haley asked, in a poor attempt to make me smile.

I didn't answer, I just stared after my best friend, the one I broke the rules to tell everything. "Why don't you go to class, I'll take care of this." Skylr said to her. Once she was gone, he got in front of me and made me look at him. "Your friend just needs to cool off. You didn't lose him." He reassured me. _Then why do I feel like I have?_

I felt my eyes start to water, but I had enough self control not to cry. "That's just it, he won't. He believes I'm replacing him with Haley and once Ian makes up his mind..." I trailed.

"Fine, if you aren't going to take care of it, I will. What class is he in?" _Is he serious?_

I gave Skylr a look. "If he won't listen to me, why would he listen to you?"

Skylr flashed me a smile, fangs and all. "I think I could be a bit persuasive."

"Skylr! I don't want you to scare him into being my best friend!"

He chuckled. "Fine, I'll just tell him the straight up truth. How you didn't mean to hurt him, but he's being a real dick by hurting you on purpose."

I sighed. "He's not trying to hurt me. He's trying to protect himself from getting hurt again. I can't blame him for that."

"Just tell me what class he's in."

I pointed to the class I'm in with Ian. "It's my class too. Jeremiah is also there. So, try not to make **too **big of a scene."

Skylr smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "No promises." He said, before going into my class. I didn't listen, because honestly I was scared of what was being said, so I just ditched class for the day. Actually, I ended up ditching all them. I so badly wanted Skylr's plan to work, that he could actually talk sense into Ian, but I was scared of the answer. So I avoided anyone who would have it, by ditching every single one of my classes. Instead, I just hung out in the detention room.

The final bell rang and on my way out, I saw Ian standing at the door. "I figured you would be here."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry if Skylr said anything-"

"No, don't apologize. He was actually right, and he's not so bad. I can tell that he really cares about you." Ian said, coming inside the library. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I guess I'm just use to the way things use to be and I never thought they would change."

I smiled and took his hand. "Change isn't necessarily bad, you know."

He smiled back. "I know. Which is why I'm going to help you with your balance skills. Balancing your vampire boyfriend, the wolf boys, pack meetings, school and then your human friends sounds difficult."

I giggled. "It doesn't sound difficult, it **is** difficult."

"My point is, I'll be patient and help you."

I hugged him tightly. "Thanks Ian, you're the best."

He hugged me back, before letting me go. "Now go ahead, I believe you have people waiting for you outside the school." _How did I get such a good friend?_

I smiled and nodded. "You know, you can come and drink with us if you want."

He shook his head. "My mom does breath tests after we hang out."

I giggled and gave him another hug, happy to have him back. "Alright, well some other time."

We separated and I ran outside and jumped on Skylr's back. "You're amazing, you know that?" I whispered in his ear, before kissing his neck. _After all, things would still be bad with Ian if it wasn't for him..._

My boyfriend chuckled. "Talked to Ian?" He asked, taking me off his back and holding me in his arms.

I nodded and kissed him passionately. "Thank you."

He caressed my cheek. "Anything for you, my love."

My heart melted and I was so happy, I didn't think anything could go wrong.

* * *

Skylr chuckled and I leaned into him. We had both had a couple drinks, but not too much. A contest had started between Shawn (who had to come with Adam, because they're Skylr's body guards and all) and Issac. Haley had tried competing with them, but failed miserably, being human and all. Adam just stood watching, amused.

"I recognize you!" Haley exclaimed at the house, after she's had one too many drinks.

I smiled. "Very good, Haley, you've only been my friend for almost a month now."

"Noooo! I mean like I've seen you before! On Youtube!"

I froze. _Oh no._"You have videos on Youtube?" Skylr asked.

I said nothing, not wanting to lie, but not really wanting to talk about this really embarrassing thing about me. See, whenever Ian and I got bored, we'd do parodies. We've done so many, but with all the videos there are on Youtube, no one really notices. _Of course with my luck Haley manages to find them..._

"Yeah she is! She sings about something that has to do with baking cookies!"

My eyes widened because I immediately knew which one she found. _Thug story! Dammit!_

Skylr smirked. "Cookies? Now we must watch it."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't think so."

Haley walked over with my laptop. "Here, I'll show you!" She said, turning it on. Skylr smiled like he won, but I just laid back and smiled because-

"Awh man, you need a password just to get on?"

I smiled and nodded. "Gotta love Ian. He set up my computer for me, thought I might need a password. Glad he did."

"Not cool!" Haley exclaimed, before turning to Skylr. "Persuade her!"

My jaw dropped. "Dude!"

Skylr's lips were at my ear. "What's wrong, sweetie? You know you love my persuasion." He said, his breathe tickling my ear.

I involuntarily shivered. "I'm not giving you my password." I said, hoping my voice sounded stronger than I felt. _Oh he makes me so weak!_

His lips made their way down my neck and I bit my lip, trying to focus on not giving in rather than his sweet kisses. _Dammit, he knows his effect!_

Once I couldn't stand it anymore I brought his lips to mine. But after only a moment, he pulled back. "Password, please."

I groaned. "Skylr!"

He handed me my laptop, and waited. Really, it didn't take long, because all I could think about were his lips against mine, and that lip ring...

So yeah I quickly typed in the password before pulling him to me. His moved against mine hungrily, his tongue traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, eager to give him entrance. As our tongues danced for control, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close to me as I could get him. He pushed me against the wall, making the sparks between us ignite even more, and once again I felt like nothing could go wrong.

_"Hey Hey, T-Swizzle {T-Swizzle} _  
_And T-Pizzle {T-Pizzle}"_

Until I heard that voice. It was Ian's.

_"I'm like 8 foot 4 _  
_Blond hair to the floor _  
_You shorties never thought I dreamed about rapping hardcore _  
_No I ain't got a gun _  
_No I never really been in a club _  
_Still live with my parents but I'm still a thug _  
_I'm so gangster you can find me baking cookies at night _  
_You out clubbing but I just made caramel delight _  
_T-Swift and T-Pain rapping on the same track _  
_It's a thug story, tell me can you handle that?"_

Along with that one, which was my own.

_"I had a dream last night _  
_I had high top Nikes _  
_I had," A younger version of me, sang, when a younger version of Ian joined, "Diamonds in my mouth and diamons on my mic."_

Skylr and I had already pulled apart at this point, and he went over to my laptop, where Haley, Shawn, Issac and even Adam were already huddled around.

_"By the time I woke I was singing,"_ I started and Ian had finished with, "_I'm on a boat, whoah."_

I reluctantly walked over and looked at myself, all dressed up like a gangster. The song continued, back and forth with lines between Ian and I, _"'Cause I'm a singer turned rapper. Shorty I'm a make ya. Straight to the top, yo. Shorty I'm a take ya. You can call me T-Sweezy, now I'm a rap star. Hey, It's a thug story now tell 'em who you are, singer turned gangster. _  
_You don't want to fight me. Straight to the top. In my extra small white tee. T-Swift and T-Pain all up on the same track, it's a thug story now can you get with that?"_

I covered my face, completely embarrassed. _"What, What, I knit sweaters, yo! What, What, Don't test me ****. Hey, Hold on, hold on. I didn't even say anything I-" _The gangster me said, while gangster Ian said, _"What?" _  
_"I said Yo! You guys bleeped me and I didn't even say anything I didn't swear"_

_"She didn't even swear." _

_"Hello? Ugh!"_ Gangster me said, ending the video.

People laughed and I buried my head further.

"I can't wait to show Jeremiah this!" Shawn laughed. _Oh great, this can't get worse..._

"Are there any other ones?" Issac asked.

"Yeah, she has a bunch! Let's watch them!" Haley exclaimed.

Or it can.

**A/N: That's where I'm leaving you! Heheeh! Review and tell me what'cha think! - Sam**


	8. Bitten

**A/N: Finals this week, but I'm trying to update! Be happy! - Sam**

**Bitten**

_Skylr had me pushed against the wall, both of us having little left for clothing. But he wasn't into just getting a quick lay. No, he was torturing me. Leaving little kisses everywhere, his grip so tight as if his life depended on me, but not so much that it hurt or left a mark._

_All I felt was pleasure._

_His body pressed tightly against mine and I could feel him, if you catch my drift. "Skylr..." I moaned, as his fangs grazed my neck teasingly. "Skylr...don't..." I said, before smiling as I could feel he was ready to give in. "Stop..."_

_His lips met mine again and the passion between us was overwhelming. Soon every last article of clothing was off and-_

"Taylor! **Wake** up!" Amadeus shouted.

I sat up, disorientated from my sex dream. _Well that's a first..._

I looked around, and to my luck, only Amadeus and I were here. "Oh don't worry, they heard you moaning before they left." He said, smirking, as he leaned against the doorway.

I could feel my face heat up and I threw a pillow at him. "Like you've never dreamt like...that."

"I have. Just not so vocally." He said, still smug.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, before something hit me. "Wait...they left? Why?" I asked, jumping out of bed.

"There was a note on the fridge saying-" Amadeus started, but I was already on my way to the kitchen.

_Morning Taylor,_

_Shaun, Adam, and I are out to feed if I'm gone and you're reading this._

_Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it._

_Love,_

_Skylr._

I stared at the note. Particularly the 'Love, Skylr' part. Love? He loves me? I couldn't help but smile, even if he only said it in a note. Still counts, right?

"Trying to burn a hole through it?" Amadeus asked, amused.

"No." I said, hugging the note to my chest. "I was rereading it. Now make yourself useful and get me my phone, will you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Since you asked **so** nicely."

Once he was gone again, I kept reading the note. And all I could think of was 'He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me!'. Now the only question is... do I love him?

Well lets see. I'm risking my life to be with him. I've never felt anything like this before with anyone. He's all I think about, all I want, all I crave. And I had my very first sex dream, about him. Not only is he everything I asked for and more, but he knows the real me and truly accepts me as I am. _It's official, I love him!_

Amadeus came back with my phone. "Thanks, dude. Now go make yourself useful again and wake up the other two." I ordered.

"Bossy today, are we?"

I smirked. "Aren't I always?"

He chuckled. "I see your point." He said, before bowing dramatically. "As you wish, Madame."

I laughed and shoved him out of the kitchen. Then I texted Skylr.

**Ditching me like that? Not cool.**

I sat on the counter and waited for his response.

_I left you a note, love._

There it is again! He called me love! Ugh, I sound so pathetic in my head right now. Seriously, I'm getting excited over a text and a note. I shook my head and replied.

**You're lucky I really want to see you, or else I would be mad.**

_Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as Shaun and Adam come back from feeding._

**I'll be waiting :)**

My three friends came into the kitchen just as I shut my phone. I smiled brilliantly, all excited that my Skylr would be back here soon. "Good morning!" I greeted.

"Someone's happy." Issac noted. Very good, Issac! Does somebody want a treat?

I nodded enthusiastically. "Sure am! C'mon Haley, let's go!"

She rubbed her head, clearly in a hangover. "Ughhh fine just stop talking so loud."

I sighed. "I'm talking really quiet actually." I said, before getting down some human pills that we never use. "Here, take two of these."

Haley took a couple pills and I brought her to my room. She sat on my bed as I stored away my little note from Skylr. Apparently not too secretly either because Haley noticed. "What was that?"

I smiled, guilty. "A note Skylr left." I said, like it's no big deal. And really, it isn't to most people, but it is to me. No one's ever taken the time just to let me know where they are.

"That's sweet." Haley said, smiling.

I nodded. "He's amazing." I sighed, happily.

"Yeah, and he's on his way over here." Issac told me, appearing at the doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

He smiled. "You'll never know."

I laughed then ran downstairs and caught him just as he came through the door. I tackled him, "You left me!"

"But I'm back now."

"True..." I laughed, before kissing him. _What? A girl needs her daily dose._

Skylr flipped us over so he was on top of me. "Listen, we have to go train today." He said. _Oh no._

I jumped up, protests just at the tip of my tongue, "Mind if we come? We've been distracted and we need to get back into the pack." _Dammit, this is even worse._

Now I know what you're thinking. You can spend more time with your boyfriend, what's the problem? Well there's a couple. For starters, I don't want to change into a werewolf. I'm trying to be a human and I don't want to be in my wolf form. Changing into a wolf isn't very normal. Plus, I don't like fighting. I mean I do when I have to, but I'd rather just make peace. I hate violence and try to avoid it.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll go call Hayden." Amadeus said before walking away. _Hmm...how will I get out of this..._

"Where's Issac and Haley?" I asked, thinking of using Haley, the human, as an excuse.

"I hear the shower running..so I'm guessing one of them is taking a shower.."

"Or both of them if you catch my drift." Shaun said.

"No...Haley wouldn't do that...I don't think." I said cautiously, then started towards my room. Haley was sleeping on my bed, meaning Issac was the one in the shower. I sighed in relief. _I think he really likes her...sleeping with her will just make her think she's like every other girl he's been with..._

"She's clean!" I announced.

"Skylr, we have to go take a call from your father. We'll meet you back at home and get everyone ready." Then Shaun and Adam left.

Amadeus left the house already to go back to his place, and I know why he was doing it. Issac would shower then go with Haley, because seriously that boy is in his on world when he's with her. _He's giving us alone time..._

Skylr grinned at me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist then pulled me to the wall so I was sandwiched between the wall and his gorgeous body. He ran his nose along my neck, placing light kisses all the way up. He ran his lips over my own and went from one cheek to the next. His lips were on top of mine, not completely touching.

"Your killin' me, smalls." I whispered, remembering my dream from last night.

My lips reached out and took his sexy lip piercing in my mouth. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. He enveloped my mouth in his and pushed lightly. My mouth slightly opened, letting his tongue in. My tongue traced his. He pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He tugged at my lip and sucked it. My hand tugged his shirt upwards and he parted for not even a second so I could take his shirt off. My hands ran over his abs then his pecs.

Skylr's lips traveled to my neck and he sucked on my skin. Everything was going so similar to my dream...until it changed. Something sharp pricked my skin and I couldn't help but gasp as his tongue licked up my blood. I didn't gasp because it hurt, but it felt... amazing. The feeling was like no other, so new and pleasurable, that I wasn't about to let it go. I moaned and pressed his head to my neck, urging him to drink more.

As he drank from me, I felt closer to Skylr than ever before. It ended too soon though, when he gasped against my neck and pulled away from me. "No!" He hid his face. "I'll...see you at the gym!"

He ran out so fast, it made me dizzy. Okay, so I was already dizzy from blood loss. Which was why I didn't try to follow. He was using inhuman speed, while I was in my human form extremely weak. Obviously I wouldn't catch up to him, I'd probably just faint in the field. _Actually I might faint now if I don't get some sugar..._

Luckily, the sugar jar was full. So I ate sugar. Yes, pure sugar. It hasn't been the first time (yes I eat sugar plain, I'm weird and love it, deal with it) so I didn't mind eating a whole bunch of sugar. Once I was sure I wasn't going to faint, I called Skylr. Tried to call Skylr, is he correct term. He wouldn't pick up. I ate sugar as I kept calling. _You'll have to pick up sooner or later..._

On the twentieth try, Shaun answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Shaun, is Skylr there?" I asked, formally.

There was a pause. "No, he's in the bathroom right now." With vampires not eating food, I highly doubted they went to the bathroom. And after the pause, I'm pretty damn sure that Skylr is there. In the room. _I'll amuse them though..._

"Well, can I stay on the phone till he comes out?"

"Uh..he's in the shower.." Really? That the best he can come up with? No one showers before training, genius!

I sighed, "Shaun, just give him the phone."

Shaun laughed, "Sorry man, I tried."

A second later, my boyfriend spoke, "Hello?"

"Why have you been ignoring my calls!" I exclaimed, highly offended. Seriously, who ignores their girlfriends calls after running out on them? _Well there was the whole him drinking my blood thing...God that felt good..._

"I left my phone with Adam.." He lied.

"Cut the bullshit. You know I don't care about...what you did...right?" I don't know why, but I couldn't say aloud that he drank my blood. I felt it was too harsh and cold. It was more intimate than that. _Kinda like sex..._

"I drank blood from you, Taylor! You should care!" He exclaimed, sounding guilty.

"But I don't. It felt really good, to be honest.."

"That's the bad part! I can't trust myself around you, anymore!"

"Skylr, just breath. You didn't hurt me." I reminded him.

"But I could have, Taylor!" Skylr growled in frustration, "I'll see you in a bit, bye." He said flatly, hanging up on me.

"UGH! Way to be an asshole!" I shouted, before throwing my phone against the wall, not hard enough to break it, just enough to give it a couple nice scratches. "Who cares if you fucking bit me?" I yelled at the phone, knowing Skylr wouldn't hear me, but getting my frustration out anyways.

"Skylr... bit you?" Hayden asked, voice dangerously low.

However, someone else **had** heard me.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuunn! What will happen next? Well I know! Tehe! Too bad you have to wait... *ducks* I'll try not to make you wait long! I promise! Now review then read Skylr's side if you haven't already! Thanks for reading! - Sam**


	9. Accidents and Fights

**Accidents and Fights**

I turned and froze. Hayden was standing by the doorway, just getting in. And he was pissed now. _Me and my big mouth..._ "Where's Amadeus?" I managed to get out.

"Not here."

There went my last hope at getting out of this without confrontation. Even with that, I had no idea how to start it. I knew that he'd go find Skylr the minute he left here, actually I'd probably be with him, and I'd have to watch while we 'train' as he beats the shit out of my boyfriend. Why do I say he'd actually beat Skylr? Because I know him. He feels guilty about what happened so he'd let anything happen.

Hayden took a step towards me about to say something when I blurted, "It was an accident." In my defense, it technically was. It's not like we planned anything. On his part, it was an accident. One that I took advantage of. _And plan to do again..._

Hayden wasn't effected much. A moment of hesitance, but he still got closer. "Doesn't matter." He said, as he inspected my neck. Then he took my pulse, which I was actually surprised that he knew how to do, before talking again. "He still bit you and took **a lot** of blood, Taylor. Do you even know what a vampire bite could do to you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it once I realized he had a point. I didn't know anything besides the obvious: blood loss. "No... do you?"

"No, but I'm not the dumb one who's dating a leach now am I?"

I glared at him. "Stop calling him that, you act like all he wants is my blood."

"You're right, I'm so sorry. He doesn't just want your blood...he also wants your body." He said, bitterly.

"Hayden, Skylr actually cares about me. And as difficult as it is for you to believe that, you better fucking believe it because it's true and I know it! He didn't even mean to bite me! We got caught up in a moment and he accidentally bit me."

Hayden thought about it for a moment. "Accident or not, it happened. You shouldn't forgive him. No one should."

I groaned. "Yeah, everyone should. He did nothing wrong. And even if you think he did, it was an accident on his part, so forgive him!" I said, my voice raising. "I forgave you."

He froze completely. I gasped, shocked at what I had just said. _I brought it up..._See, Hayden use to be nice. Really nice. Until the accident.

Hayden was ten and I was nine, his older brother had just died. Back then, Hayden was my world aside from my obsession with humans. He'd do sweet little gestures like picking me flowers, which as I grew up realized were dandelions (aka weeds), on a rainy day or giving me the last piece of gum, even if he didn't get any. So that night, when he asked me to run away and get married to him, I agreed blindly, not understanding it.

He stole his dad's car that night and picked me up. His father had been giving him lessons, but he didn't really know what he was doing. This was proved when he failed to stop at the blinking red light, and got us into a head on collision with the person who had the right-of-way. Neither of us had been wearing out seat-belts, and neither was the man in the other car. But we lived, and he died, because we were werewolves while he was human.

I don't really remember much about the crash. I just remember before and after. I remember seeing Hayden's eyes widen and meet mine, then the sound of crunching metal. And afterwards, I remember the healers working over me, muttering on what a shame this all was. Once Hayden and I had been healed, leaving me permanently having a jagged scar on my hip from where a piece of the other man's car was lodged after I flew out the front window and him with one on his chest from the steering wheel, it was debated whether or not he should get pack punishment. No he hadn't left the state (something we aren't allowed to do unless granted permission from our leader), but he did put us in a serious hazard with intentions that were selfish and harming me in the process.

During this whole thing, I was the innocent one. I never understood why, still to this day don't. It was my choice to get in the car, just like it was my choice to forgive Hayden for everything. He shouldn't of asked to run away, he shouldn't have driven but he didn't mean to crash. It was an accident, I made everyone see that. Therefore he got no punishment for it, neither did I, and we never brought it up again.

"Forgive and forget." I whispered.

Hayden's eyes narrowed. "Never forget." He said, taking a step to me. "And there's no point in forgiving. You never should've forgiven me for that." He growled.

I got in his face, "But I did! Because it wasn't even your fault! Yeah, you were the one driving, but I didn't have to get in the car! Equal guilt! Plus, we're alright! We're alive and well!"

"We could have died!" He shouted.

"But we didn't! Why does everyone keep living in what **could** have happened instead of what actually did?" I yelled in his face.

"Because we think before we act! Now **back off**!" When I didn't move, he shoved me back and I flew into fine china. It made a loud noise, and some of the glass dug into my skin when I hit the floor, but mostly I was concerned about Hayden. He really hadn't pushed me that hard, and a werewolf who has been changing as much as he or she should would be able to take it and barely move. I flew though, because I haven't changed for so long because I simply don't want to.

Hayden doesn't understand any of that, though. He believes he got angry enough that he hurt me and now he's appalled because he's not like that. "I...I..."

"What the hell is going on here?" Haley asked as she entered the kitchen, apparently conscious again. Issac followed behind her, took a quick look at the scene and came to the same conclusion Haley had. "What did you do?" She shouted at Hayden.

He couldn't even answer. He just looked at me, with those sad eyes full of guilt. The look reminded me so much of the night of the car accident and I wanted to reach out to him...but I knew it wouldn't help him.

"WELL?" Haley shrieked.

I weakly got up and Issac came by my side to help me. "Forget it, Haley. Call Amadeus and tell him to hurry." Issac ordered, taking control of the situation.

Haley actually listened, glaring at Hayden the whole time. He hadn't moved, just stared at me, hurt to see what he had done. "It's my fault. I really pissed him off." I murmured.

"That doesn't justify anything." Issac reminded me. "Hayden? Go pick up Jenna. She's coming with us." He added, referring to training. Jenna is Issac's little sister. He also has two older brothers, Jacy and Nataya (aka Nat).

Hayden backed out, staring at me with that same sad look. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I swallowed. "I forgive you." I said, before he ran out. Once Amadeus came, Issac took Haley home while Amadeus took the pieces of glass out of my back. We were both silent the whole time, thinking.

"Your skin isn't healing right away." Amadeus noted. "When was the last time you changed?"

In all honesty, I couldn't remember that far back. "Not recently." I said, dismissively.

"Well you can't change now, your skin will split open before you change completely and it'll do more harm than good. Tomorrow you should be okay to change." He informed me. _Like I'll actually do that..._

"I'll make note of it." I said, hopping off the table. I winced when I landed on my feet, my back stinging at my movement.

"Careful." He said, steadying me. "You won't be training either. You can watch." _Hey, this is actually working to my advantage._

"You do know that I shouldn't have gone flying into that shelf? That Hayden isn't at fault?"

He thought about it for a moment. "It's both your fault. He lost his temper and pushed you, while you haven't been properly taking care of yourself and purposely got him going. That whole situation could have been prevented."

I nodded. "I suppose."

Before either of us could say more, Issac honked the horn. Hayden was in the front seat, acting like his normal self centered appearance, and Jenna was in the back seat talking with him. Amadeus and I got in the back seat with Jenna, who immediately created a better atmosphere by saying, "Tay! I was just telling Captain Hammer how sexy he looked today!"

Jenna is ten. A ten year old who is trying to be like me, but has too much of Issac in her to be anything like me. 'Captain Hammer' is Hayden. He got that nickname after I made them all watch Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along Blog and one of the characters who's name is, you guessed it, Captain Hammer and he's a man-whore like Hayden. She admires Hayden, for his strength, good looks, charm...and the fact that he has no problem treating her like she's older than she really is, and occasionally makes flirtatious comments.

Hayden smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Of course, Jenna didn't notice that and just kept babbling on about how excited she is to see some fighting. Once she found out that I didn't care about fighting, she stopped talking about it and just listened to the radio quietly as the wolf boys continued with the conversation.

We got to the castle and a servant lead us to the training room. Skylr and all his friends were there, including the two bodyguards, and they greeted us. But Skylr kept quiet and avoided looking at me.

"Which one's your boyfriend?" Jenna asked, innocently.

Skylr looked up now, at being mentioned. I pointed at him. "He's over there, pleasantly ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Really? Because avoiding eye contact and barely murmuring a greeting kinda makes it seem like you are."

"Enough. We aren't here to fight." Dana said, being the peace maker.

"Actually we are. You know...training..." Issac trailed.

"Either way, Taylor isn't participating." Amadeus said, with authority. Both Skylr and Hayden looked away, guilty. _Psht, men._

"Why not?" Jeremiah asked, clueless. Actually, everyone looked clueless except for Skylr...Hayden...Dana...wait, Dana?

"Because of blood loss." Hayden said, becoming himself again, glaring at Skylr.

I wasn't sure how many people knew about what happened, but I know out of my idiots, only Hayden knew. And I planned to keep it that way. "Yeah, I hurt my back."

"Let me see..." Shaun said, coming over to me. Before he could touch my back I lifted my foot up and kicked his groin, elbowed his gut making him fall to his knees. Then I spun around and grabbed his throat, my nails on major arteries so if he moved or tried moving me, they'd dig into his skin piercing them so he'd suffer from blood loss and possibly die, depending if I continued or let people help him. Of course, I'd help him but the goal was to not get to that point. All I wanted to do was defend myself, not attack.

"I didn't know she could do that." Issac stated, sounding slightly surprised.

"My father taught me enough." I said, my voice cold at remembering his harsh lessons when I was younger. "So as you can see, I don't need training."

"Actually, your grip could be a little tighter." Shaun said, recovering from the surprise attack.

I rolled my eyes and released him. "Whatever." I said as Amadeus said, "That's because she's almost as weak as a human."

Skylr looked so guilty, thinking it was from blood loss. _Oy._ "Why? Haven't you been changing everyday like you're suppose to?" Jenna asked.

I smiled innocently. "Something like that."

Shaun got up. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to."

The people around me all had different looks. Most of Skylr's friends were confused, those who weren't were giving me a curious look, and then the wolf boys and Skylr just looked at me suspiciously. _They don't trust me... Ehh I haven't really given them a reason to._

"Anyways, have fun beating the crap out of each other. I'm going to go explore." I said, heading for the door.

"Why?" Skylr asked, looking at me concerned. _Now does he know something is off or is he thinking I'm going to get into trouble?_

"She doesn't like violence." Jenna offered. "Oh, I'm Jenna, by the way. For future reference." She said, checking him out. _Oh god._

"Really?" Jeremiah asked, shocked. Apparently, everyone has to love violence.

"You just seem like you've beaten the shit out of people." Adam supplied.

"I have. And I will again." I shrugged. "Doesn't mean I like it."

"You're one of those world peace kind of chicks?" Shaun asked.

"Hell no. There will never be world peace. There can't even be peace within a family, how can the whole world get along?"

"It's worth a shot though, right?" Skylr asked, almost like he was questioning my belief.

I smiled sadly. "Fighting for peace is just an excuse to fight. If people want peace, they have to chose not to fight." I said, wisely.

"That's great... so lets start training. I like fighting." Issac said, happily.

"Yup, have fun." I said, giving Skylr a quick kiss on the cheek so I could set a good example for Jenna. "Come find me when you're done."

With that, I left. I walked around, finding a massive dinning room, study hall, greenery, but what interested me the most was the music room. It was **huge**and had every instrument. What caught my attention wasn't the tuba, violin, drum-set, flute, clarinet, not even the beautiful red electric guitar...it was the grand piano. I walked up to it in awe and gently stroked the keys, to find they weren't made of Ivory like the other ones I've seen...but of elephant tusks.

"No...they stopped using that a long time ago..." I whispered to myself. I ran my fingers over the keys again, but indeed, they were. _They either of had to gotten this during the times...or bought it today spending **a lot**._

I couldn't help myself. I sat down on the bench and started playing. At first I was just fooling around, until I decided a beautiful piano like this should be played with beautiful music too. I played a little Beethoven before deciding to play a song I could actually sing.

_"I think I could like you_  
_I already do_  
_Feelings can grow but_  
_They can go away too_  
_You're takin my hand_  
_Lookin into my eyes_  
_Don't be in a rush to_  
_Get me tonight."_

This is how I feel about Skylr. I like him, so much I think it's love, but what if it goes away? Sex is something big for me. I'm a virgin and I'm proud of it, even if no one knows it but me. I can't rush into bed with Skylr, even if right in the moment I want to. I'd feel...cheap.

_"Feel somethin happenin_  
_Could this be a spark?_  
_To satisfy me baby_  
_Gotta satisfy my heart_

_Do you know how to touch a girl?_  
_If you want me so much_  
_First I have to know_  
_Are you thoughtful and kind?_  
_Do you care what's on my mind?_  
_Or am I just for show?_  
_You'll go far in this world_  
_If you know how to touch a girl_

_Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?"_

This is really true. Even though Skylr is truly amazing, I need to know this isn't some show, some quest. So far it seems like it's real, but I've been taught that looks can be deceiving.

_"I think I could like you_  
_But I keep holding back_  
_Cause I can't seem to tell_  
_If you're fiction or fact_  
_Show me you can laugh_  
_Show me you can cry_  
_Show me who you really are_  
_Deep down inside_

_Do you feel somethin happenin?_  
_Could this be for real?_  
_I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal"_

Also true. I'm holding back a lot, like how I haven't changed, my want to be human, why I don't like violence... I mean yeah I've opened up to him, way more than anyone else, but still. Maybe tonight I'll be able to talk to him...maybe...well probably not. Not unless he tells me what's bothering him, then asks about me.

_"Do you know how to touch a girl?_  
_If you want me so much_  
_First I have to know_  
_Are you thoughtful and kind?_  
_Do you care what's on my mind?_  
_Or am I just for show?_  
_You'll go far in this world_  
_If you know how to touch a girl"_

After the chorus, I started getting more into the song. Both playing and singing wise.

_"Bring me some flowers_  
_Conversation for hours_  
_To see if we really connect_  
_And baby if we do_  
_Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you_  
_Ohh_

_Do you know how to touch a girl?_  
_If you want me so much_  
_First I have to know_  
_Are you thoughtful and kind?_  
_Do you care what's on my mind?_  
_Or am I just for show?_  
_You'll go far in this world_  
_If you know how to touch a girl_

_Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah)_  
_Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?_

_You'll go far in this world_  
_If you know how to touch a girl"_

I finished the song, feeling happy as can be...until I saw Skylr's parents by the doorway. _Shit._

My face flushed as I got up and away from the beautiful piano. "I..." I trailed, not really knowing what to say. This probably looked awful. Here I am, using their really expensive piano, when I shouldn't be here at all. Great first impression.

"That was wonderful, dear. You are very talented." The queen said, smiling sweetly. _...or they could actually look at the brighter side._

"Aren't you suppose to be training with the others, though?" The king asked. _Or not._

"Uh, originally. I hurt my back and can't change though, plus I don't care for violence. So I wandered around..."

"And ended up here." The king finished. I nodded, not really sure what to say. "Well since you're here, why don't you continue playing for us?"

I light up. "Really?"

"Yes, that'd be splendid." The queen said, warmly.

With that, I happily sat down on the bench and began to play for Skylr's parents. At first, I felt a bit uncomfortable with them watching me, but as my hands played across the keys, I started to calm down. It was like I was one with the piano, the music was inside of me.

An hour passed and I stopped playing. "Oh you're so delightful." Skylr's mother said, and I felt joy at this acceptance.

"You are the werewolf our son is dating, correct?" Skylr's father asked.

"Yes." I said, shyly.

"Wonderful. Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

I smiled. "I would love to." I accepted.

"Perfect. It's just a casual dinner, so dress as you like. We'll see you at seven." Skylr's father said, shaking my hand. His wife hugged me briefly, before departing with her husband.

Once they were gone, I decided to play around with the other instruments. I picked up a guitar and played According To You by Orianthi and Paint Me In Your Sunshine Marie Digby. Once I finished the second one, Skylr came in.

Before I could say anything he gently took me in his arms and kissed me tenderly. "I'm sorry about how I was acting before." He said, softly, against my lips.

"You're forgiven." I said, running my hand down his neck to his collarbone. Then I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, inhaling his sweet scent, feeling his cold skin. _This feels so nice..._

He gently put his arms around me. "How's your back?" _How much does he know about that?_

"Oh it's fine. I've had way worse." I told him, looking at his face for his reaction.

Skylr made a funny face, not liking that answer. "From Hayden?" _Okay so he knows enough._

"How did you know Hayden was the reason?"

"Not important, answer the question." He ordered.

Now I don't know why, his has never happened before, but I wanted to listen. "Not directly from Hayden. He doesn't usually hurt me. There was one time..." I trailed, thinking of the car accident again.

"What happened then?"

"We got in a car accident." I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.

Skylr sensed this and backed off the topic. "I see." He said, dismissing that topic. "Now earlier, Amadeus said you're almost as weak as a human and Jenna asked how much you've been changing, but you didn't answer directly."

Normally, when I answer something with one of my vague answers, it gets left alone. Not now though, and I was curious as to where he would take this. "Your point?"

Skylr stared straight into my eyes, like he was looking at my soul. I couldn't look away. "That must mean it hasn't been often. Why?" He asked, softly.

Between his intense gaze and the soft tone of his voice, I couldn't think of a lie nor could I just stay quiet. "I want to be as weak as a human." I blurted.

His eyebrows burrowed in confusion. "Why the hell would you want that?"

I sighed and looked down. "Because I wish I was human instead of a werewolf. Humans have the easy life. They get to live in ignorant bliss, love whoever they want without being threatened of some cruel, sadistic punishment. They get to go to college, travel around the world as much as they please, be whoever they want to be. I don't. They also don't have to worry about getting so pissed off that they turn into a wolf. Or worry about pissing off their friends enough to turn into wolves." I confessed.

"Taylor, look at me."

I looked up at him, unshed tears in my eyes. "What?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Skylr cupped my face in his hands. "If you were human, we probably never would have met. If you weren't a werewolf, you wouldn't be you, you wouldn't see the world with the clarity that you see it." He told me. "And you are a werewolf. It's who you are, you can't avoid it. Sure, you can make yourself as weak as a human...but at the end of the day, you're still a werewolf, love."

He's right. "I know I'm still a werewolf."

"Well be proud of it, my little wolf. I am."

I smiled. "You're proud that your girlfriend is a wolf?"

He grinned. "Yeah, she's the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen. Too bad I only saw her in her wolf form once..." I knew he was trying to get me to change, convince me to change for tomorrow.

"Is this form not good enough for you? When I'm like this am I not beautiful?" I asked, feigning being hurt.

He caressed my cheek. "Of course not. You're always beautiful."

"I thought so."

Skylr chuckled. "So you're not gonna change into your wolf form for me?"

I shook my head. "Can't today. Amadeus said so. Maybe tomorrow." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?"

I smiled sweetly. "Yes, maybe. I'll have to think about it. I might need some persuasion though..." I trailed. "Well, tomorrow. Now would be nice too, though."

He laughed. "I saw my parents on my way here. They mentioned inviting you for dinner. It's five-"

"Shit, I need to get home so I can take a shower then change."

"Well lets get you home, then."

Skylr had told the wolf boys and Jenna that they could leave and he'd take me home. So that's what he did. Only they were all at my house minus Hayden, which I thought was kinda funny. He walked me to the door and I thought about letting him come in, then I realize I'd get too distracted and wouldn't actually get ready. "See you at seven." I said, giving him a nice long goodbye kiss. Then I went inside and heard him get back to his car, then drive off.

"Damn Taylor, your boyfriend is so sexy." Jenna informed me the minute I came through the door.

I smiled. "I know! How lucky am I?"

Haley and Issac were in the living room, so I took Jenna upstairs with me to give them some time alone. It's become evident to me that Issac likes Haley, more than any other girl, so I need to give them time to bond. Who knows, she could even be the girl for him.

I took a shower and Jenna sat on the floor in the bathroom, talking about how she thought Hayden was hot, but how Skylr put him to shame. I couldn't help but agree, because well she was right. I have the hottest boyfriend in the history of hot boyfriends, as Jenna so kindly put it.

Once I was done my shower I threw on some skinny jeans and a gray tank top that was loose but clung to my curves. I quickly blowdryed my hair, pinned the front part back, put on a little make-up then got my neon blue converse. Why neon blue? Becaue it's an awesome color, duh.

After I was done getting ready, Jenna left through the window. Apparently Issac had driven her home before coming here with Haley. So she couldn't be seen, especially since she hasn't officially met Haley and things would just get all weird. We don't know what Issac's told Haley about his family, but Jenna has a strong feeling that she's not something he'd talk to a girl that he likes about. And I agree, Jenna is a handful and should be talked to in small doses.

I went downstairs and into the living room. "I'm going out, guys." I informed them.

"I didn't even know you were here." Issac said, his voice ice cold. _What's his problem?_

"Well...this is my house." I reminded him.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Haley if you want a ride home, come with me. If not, fine." He said, brushing past me.

Haley got up but before she could say anything, I asked her to stay there. She agreed and I went out after Issac. "What the hell is your problem?"

He turned and I saw that he was **mad**. "My problem? You and your dumb choices. You let a vampire drink from you. Not only putting your life at risk, but putting ours too. We'd fight to the death to ensure nothing happened to you. And if you keep up with these stupid choices, you'll do just that."

"How am I making stupid choices? I know Skylr won't kill me. He won't even hurt me. He feels guilty-"

"I know. He let Hayden beat the shit out of him today at training."

My jaw dropped. "W-What? No! He's perfectly fine, I saw him afterwards!"

Issac laughed without humor. "After what? He drank a couple pints of blood that allowed him to heal? He's a vampire, Taylor. He could easily hide it, especially since most of his injuries were on his stomach. Unlike Hayden, who got beat bad enough he has to see a healer." _Stomach? Crap I hugged him..._

See, this was a perfect example of why I hate violence. Now they both still hate each other and are injured **and**putting me in a bad position. This nonstop circle of violence is effecting outside of that though. Issac is being forced to side with me or Hayden, because I'm obviously going to defend Skylr even if I should be defending Hayden...ugh my head hurts.

"Issac, Hayden and Skylr chose to fight it out. I didn't tell them to, I wish they didn't. How is that my fault?"

"They were fighting over you! At first, this whole dating a vampire thing I didn't mind, but now...it's too much. You have to marry a werewolf in a matter of months anyways and it's just causing us more problems. Let him go." He urged me.

"I can't."

"Why not?" He asked, through gritted teeth.

"Because I love him." I said, without thinking.

Issac looked shocked. "You've finally gone insane."

Before either of us could say more, Haley was outside with us. "Is everything fixed?"

Issac glared at me and I just looked back at him, hurt at what he was trying to make me do. "No. And I'm leaving." He said, getting into his truck. Haley looked at me, gave me a hug and told me she'd talk to him, then left.

Once they were gone, the hurt resided and I felt angry. How dare he tell me to let go of the best thing that's ever happened to me? And how dare he call me crazy? He hasn't seen me crazy yet. _Taylor...focus...focus...don't change...just get in the car and drive. You have somewhere to be._

I took deep breaths, got in my dad's truck and drove to the castle. I was pissed off and hurt, two things that really aren't starting my night off well. So when I got to the castle to dinner and find that 'casual' meant dressy casual, that doesn't make me feel any better. What was the icing on the cake, though, was who was sitting right next to Skylr.

"Hello, Elaina." I greeted pleasantly, sitting down on the other side of Skylr.

She smiled, which too most appeared sweet, but I saw it was the evil that it was. "Hello, Taylor."

Oh this is going to be a long night.

**A/N: Uh oh! What will happen? The world shall know...later! You know what to do! - Sam**


	10. Night Of Surprises

**Night Of Surprises**

Skylr reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked at him for a second, showing my concern from the little setback.

"I want to show you something." He said with a small smile. I got up and nodded. H went around the table and I wondered what exactly he was doing. We were suppose to have dinner, Elaina is here and now he's showing me something? He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. We walked over to my music studio and as soon as we got in, he shut the door, closed the blinds and locked the door.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm mad at you." I stated.

His eyes widened, "What? Why?" _Not for what you think._

"Because you let Hayden beat the shit out of you **and** then you let me squeeze you, still you said nothing?"

"Well, did you tell me when Hayden pushed you into the cabinet?" Humph. That's different.

"Did you tell me the Queen Bitch was going to be here?"

"I didn't even know!"

"I'm still mad at you." I said, pursing my lips.

"And what can this poor vampire do to get your forgiveness?" H asked in a low voice. He stared straight into my eyes, paralyzing me just with one look as he slowly walked towards me.

"Hm, I'd have to think about that one..." I purred. Skylr put his arms on both sides of me as I sat on the piano side.

"Is it that hard?" He breathed while running his lips along my neck. They traveled up my jawline and towards my lips. Slowly, he took my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked, causing me to moan in obvious pleasure. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist while my legs wrapped around his. His hands went up the back of my shirt and he rolled circles with my thumb on my back. My hands traveled up the front of his shirt and I ran them over his stomach. I heard the door unlock automatically and then heard heels clacking against the wooden floor of my boyfriend's studio.

"Dinner is ready." Elaina's voice said, "I'd rather not walk in on a porno next time, ok?"

While I was offended, I was also kind of smug. I, Taylor the lowlife werewolf, made Miss Perfect jealous because I have what she cannot. Which makes me feel great.

Skylr apparently didn't and turned around to face Elaina, his eyes as dark as his hair, "Who do you think you're talking to?" He snapped, his voice full of authority.

Elaina just smirked, "My SkySky of course!" SkySky? Really?

"Listen here, Elaina. I am not 'your SkySky'. I am **the prince**, do you understand? I will not tolerate this behavior or attitude towards me in my castle, my kingdom. So I suggest you leave before I take you out by force."

"But Sky! We've been together for such a long time!"

"I have **known** you for a long time. Yet I still have over a century and a half on you. Now, **leave.**"

Now what does the girlfriend do in this situation? Well she stays the hell out of it. This is their business, his loose end to tie.

"Actually _Prince_Skylr, I still find it very sexy that you are using your title on _me_. The girl you love. But unfortunately for you, I didn't come just so I can hear you confess your love, I came to introduce you too my new toy, Jameson. Come in here, now." A teen age boy walked in and bent to one knee.

"Your highness, I am Jameson Lumare, Ms. Elaina's personal feeder." Personal feeder? They have those?

"Even if he is a feeder, why the hell does he know about **us**? You do know it is illegal and I can have both of you killed." Anger shaking in his words. _Okay, he's way too angry. I need to help._

I gently put my hand on his arm, "Calm down, Skylr." I said, looking at Elaina, "Get him out of here, we'll send a mind-eraser down there. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

That's me, the peace maker. In the pack, as the leader's daughter, I've always been expected to know how to handle things. Growing up with stupid boys fighting over everything, made it easy to learn.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Elaina asked.

"The Prince's girlfriend, and unless you want me to let Skylr give you two a worse punishment I suggest you get out of here and go consult with the King and Queen."

Elaina huffed and left. Once she was gone, both Skylr and I could relax.

"That," He said with a smile, "Was fantastic. Let's return to dinner." He said and gave me one last kiss before walking out behind me. When we walked into the dining hall and now Elaina _and_her personal feeder were sitting down. Oh goodie, Elaina and her sex toy. Yes, I said sex toy. While she may be feeding from him she's definitely is sleeping with him too, you can smell it. _Bet it's nothing compared to Skylr though..._

Not that I think about it...much.

"Skylr, we have come up with a decision that this boy will get his memory erased by the end of the night only of the vampire kingdom. For now, let us dine in happiness and peace." Skylr's father said, smiling kindly at me, making me feel more welcome.

"I would also want to get to know my sons girlfriend more." His mother said with a full-toothed smile, "So please sit."

Being all polite, Skylr pulled a chair out for me and I sat in it, murmuring a thank you. Maybe I would've said it louder if I were use to this sort of thing, but I'm not. Dinner was served, bloody steak, except for me it was medium-rare. We all talked and laughed. We joked and had fun, even Elaina and her escort. By the end of the night, Skylr and I were in his room at the castle. I was giving him the infamous princess test, every girl should give a guy. If he actually sits through all the movies while actually paying attention and not complaining the whole time, he passes. If his top two favorites are the same as yours, he double passes.

At the end of the last movie, I popped up. "Quiz time!"

Skylr grinned, "What are the questions, teacher?"

"Question one, who is your favorite disney princess and why?"

He laughed, "Are you serious?" Not a very good start, mister.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I asked, completely serious.

"Right, not a laughing matter." He said, covering up his slip. "I would have to say Jasmine because she's not as materialistic as all the other ones. She's willing to take risks, just like my little wolf."

I resisted the urge to smile, because he had the same first favorite princess as I did, "Question two, who is your second favorite disney princess and why?"

"Mulan, because she's a fighter and she fights for her fathers honor. Even to the extent of breaking laws and lying to the man she loves." Which I think is just so romantic! It's always been a close one for me, but I was happy.

I kept my poker face, but soon broke out into a grin, "You passed! One hundred and ninety-nine percent right!" Why ninety-nine? Well why not?

"Do I get a reward?"

"Of course you do." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thats it?"

"Was that not enough for the vampire?" I teased.

"As the Prince, I give you an order to kiss me." He laughed. Oh so that's how he wants to play now?

I pursed my lips, "Too bad, your highness. I don't take orders well."

"Then I'll just have to force you." He growled, then playfully jumped on me and knocked me on to his bed. He straddled my small waist, and locked my hands above me. He bent his head forward and lightly kissed my lips, "Now that wasn't too hard."

"You make it difficult to resist when you have me in a position like this." Yes, this position was nice. **Very** nice.

"You should just spend the night." Skylr said with a smile.

I shook my head, "My parents won't let me."

Okay, I say they don't care all the time, and they don't. But Skylr is a vampire. That's something they just have to pay attention to because if they don't, something happens, it's all on them. And they can't look bad to the pack.

"They don't have to know. Say you're going to spend the night at Haley's house and call her and see if it's ok for you to say that."

"Smart thinking, vampy."

"I'm just a smart guy, love." He said, then he reluctantly got off of me and let me call Haley. Haley was more than happy to cover for me, then again Issac was in the background talking to her so I'm sure she would be happy about anything. After that, I called my parents.

"Hey mom, can I spend the night at Haley's tonight?" I asked.

"Weren't you with the boys?" She asked. _Yes I was, hours and hours ago. Good job on delayed noticing._

"I was but now I'm at Haley's. I'll be back tomorrow night. I think the wolves and vampires are training."

"I guess that's fine." She said before hanging up. Really, I don't blame her. I never call. I just do whatever I want. _I want to do the right thing though, it's what Skylr would be happier to see._

I grinned at him, "Where should we start?"

I need to be more ladylike. I'm a guy in a girl's body otherwise. _What have I always wanted to do?_

"Hm... I have an idea..." He started, but I jumped to my feet excited.

"Teach me!" I ordered.

"Teach you...what?"

"How to ballroom dance!"

"How do you know I know how to ballroom dance?"

"Because **all** vampires do." It's just expected. Vampires are big on structure in all forms. Structured schedules, ways of living, dancing and acting. Ballroom dancing is structured dancing. Now I love dancing, but werewolves don't have any structure, we have guidelines. We keep order, but it's mostly about keeping our race going than anything else. We're free spirits, allowed to show up to things whenever we want, dance however we feel. Which is why I have no idea how to ballroom dance.

He sighed then got up, "If that's really want you to do? I had something better in mind."

"**Please**?"

Skylr bowed, "You're wish is my command, madam."

He put his arm around my waist, one of my hands went to his shoulder while the other was wrapped in his that was off to the side. The most difficult part is that I have to follow his lead, which isn't difficult at all really. I mean once I know that. I wold follow him anywhere. We danced for what felt like hours, laughing and enjoying eachothers company.

After a bit, I fell back on his bed, "I didn't think ballroom dancing would be so tiring!"

"Come, let's go to the hot tub." Mmm that would be nice.

"Oh! That sounds nice, but one problem." I told him.

"And that is?"

"I don't have my bathing suit."

"We've got you covered." He said then brought me to some changing rooms. Inside were bathing suits for women of all sizes, "The bathing suits have never been worn before, I'll be waiting for you in the spa." He said before leaving.

I looked up and down the rows and rows of bikini's. Damn, this is one nice walk in closet for swimwear. _Holy shit, imagine an actual closet. Or a shoe closet._

The inner girl in me started getting all excited, but I managed to calm her down and look through them all. It was a tough choice between a red bikini with a Hawaiian flower on the left breast, or the black one with a white belt. But when I thought of my boyfriend's dark aura, I went with the black one, which I could surprisingly pull off.

I found my way on pure luck, this place was so huge that I doubt I could ever get use to it, and saw my boyfriend come up from under the water.

"Expecting anyone?" I asked with a seductive grin. Oh he is, it's me. Holla!

"Yes, my girlfriend. You seem to look exactly like her." He said, awe-struck. I don't know why, but I felt amazing. Sure, I've gotten compliments before, but the way his voice was just made me feel so accomplished.

"Hm," I said, climbing into the hot tub and gliding towards him,"Maybe I am her."

Skylr grinned and grabbed my hand, "I wouldn't mind."

I smiled, "You better not."

Suddenly he brought my lips to his. I happily obliged and returned his fiery passion. He took my bottom lip into his and grazed his teeth over it causing me to moan out loud. My tongue ran over his sexy lip ring and tugged gently. I straddled his waist while his hands were on her lower back.

I pulled back, smiling while panting at the same time. It's times like these I wish I didn't need air, because then I wouldn't have to be the loser who pulls away, unlike Skylr who can go on indefinitely.

The intercom that was built into the side of the hot tub buzzed, "Your majesty, I would like to know if you need anything at all?"

Skylr took a deep breath, "Yes, can someone bring us a couple beers? That would be great!" Wow, that was easy. Ha, I should give a staples button for Christmas to use at times like these!

"Of course sir, we'll be there in a second."

"You couldn't have gotten that?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"They don't let me. Watch." He turned to the intercom, "I'll come to the kitche-"

"NO!" a series of voices yelled from the intercom, "We will not permit you to walk into the kitchen!" Damn, people are so pushy today. If I said I was going to the kitchen to anyone in my pack, they would be asking why I'm narrating my life. And if any of them asked if I need anything, I would ask them what they wanted in return. Because that's how unroyal life is. _But I like it that way... I like being in the kitchen..._

He sighed. "See." My poor Skylr, isn't allowed to do anything.

"Woah. They're pretty intense." He nodded. A maid walked through the door with a tray filled with different kind of beers.

"You know, we have school tomorrow. I don't plan on getting drunk, I **really **don't want a hangover during AP World History." Been there, done that. Take my word, it's awful.

"Oh I know, as you're already aware of this, it takes a vampire more to get drunk since all our systems are shut down. So I can drink all of these without getting drunk."

"Hey! I said not **plan** on getting drunk, meaning I can have a couple." I love beer. Most people don't like it and think it's gross, especially girls these days, but I don't know I just love it. Any kind is a good kind to me.

He grinned and handed me a beer, "Thank you, Shayna."

"Of course, your maje-Skylr, sir." Nice slip!

"Skylr is fine." He said with a small smile, causing her to look like ready to faint. Yes, my boyfriend has this effect on people. Jealous? It happens.

He then quickly grabbed a beer, twisted the cap off and chugged half the bottle before sighing in pleasure. "You seem to be enjoying that beer..." I said, eyeing him while I took a regular sip of my beer.

For some reason...it tasted off.

Skylr grinned, "I missed the taste."

"I can see that."

He smiled, lay back and closed his eyes. I finished my beer regardless of the taste and stared at my boyfriend. In a matter of minutes, my attraction for him multiplied by fifteen. Watching the jets dig into his big, manly muscles made me want to fuck him really bad. I slid my hands down his stomach, near his pelvis. I straddled his waist and smiled seductively when he opened his eyes. "Why, hello." He said, shocked.

"Now you be a **goodboy**_._" I purred. _It's time to play, baby!_

He cleared my throat, "Uh...Tay-" He started but I shot my hand down on his groin before he could finish. I knew he felt pleasure in this too, so I didn't understand why he quickly put me down and got out.

"Just what exactly are you doing?" He asked.

"Can't I **play** with my **boyfriend**_?_" I asked, my tongue rolling in a purring way.

He picked up my empty beer, or whatever remained in it and sniffed it. _My god, he even looks sexy doing that._

I got up to go see him, but before I could do anything he was gone. I felt pressure in the point in my jugular, and it was lights out.

**A/N: For more of an explanation on what just happened with Taylor, you will have to read Skylr's side! Thanks for reading! Please review! - Sam**


	11. A Series Of Odd Moments

**A Series Of Odd Moments**

I woke up, in Skylr's shirt and nothing else, with his arm around me. _What the fuck happened last night?_

I slowly got up, not disturbing him. Well, so I thought, until he sat up right next to me. He kissed my cheek. "Goodmorning, beautiful."

As much as I enjoyed the touch, I moved away. Something happened to me last night...what if I didn't pass out? What if I actually had sex with him? _And I don't even remember..._

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Skylr asked, concerned.

I looked up at him. "Did we...?" I trailed.

He shook his head, a sad look in those beautiful eyes. "I would never while you were drugged."

Drugged. I was drugged. That explains it. I shivered at the thought. Someone drugged me. _At least I didn't lose my virginity and not remember..._

"Out of curiousity, why did you ask if we had sex? And why did you sound like you wish we hadn't?"

I slightly blushed. "I'm only wearing your shirt. Plus," I said, taking his hand and squeezing it, "I want to remember when we have sex."

He chuckled and I lay my head down on his lap, tired still. And sad. Why did someone drug me? Skylr sensed the change in my mood and soothingly stroked my hair. "What're you thinking, darling?"

"I think it was Elaina." I stated, closing my eyes. She's my only enemy who was in this place last night, the only one with motive.

"I don't think she did." He said, thoughtfully. "That's not really her style, she doesn't want us to have sex." Hm, now I want to fuck him even more.

"Maybe she did it to make me seem like some horny skank that only wants you for sex. It would make me live up to the image I have at school."

He caressed my neck, almost longingly. I sat up, face to face with him, but his eyes weren't on mine they were on my neck. I moved my hair out of the way, making it more open. His eyes caught mine at this and his jaw set. "Put your hair back." He ordered.

I shook my head and leaned my head to the side. "Do it." I said, compellingly. "You want to...I want you to..."

He glanced at my neck again, before his eyes hardened and he glared at me. "No." His eyes were slowly getting darker, meaning he's getting more thirsty.

I didn't change my hair or anything, I just stared at him. "Why? That was the closest I had ever felt to you. And I'm not the only one who enjoyed it, so why deny it?"

"Because it's wrong!" He roared. I hadn't seen him so angry before, but instead of backing down, my natural instinct is to fight back.

I stood up, glaring. "I want it!" I said, taking a step closer. He took a step back. "No, I need it." Another forward and another back, this pattern continued until he hit a wall.

"Taylor, no." Honestly, I hate that word. So. Much.

My fists clenched tightly, tight enough that my nails dug into my skin, causing them to slightly bleed. And that's what it took.

I was close enough to him that all he had to do was wrap his arms around my waist and pull me towards him. Skylr leaned in, his fangs slowly extending. They grazed my skin, creating a spark of desire. My hand reached to the back of his head to pull him closer-

"Hey guys, do you want to- OH MY GOD! SKYLR WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, MAN?" Jeremiah yelled.

A low growl rose in my throat towards Jeremiah, as Skylr disappeared from me and was on the other side of the room. "I need to go hunting." Skylr said quickly, before I could say anything. "Bye!" Then he was gone.

I glared at Jeremiah and crossed my arms. "What the hell was that? You just barged in here and ruined everything!"

"He was going to drink from you!" Thank you, captain obvious!

"I know! That's what I wanted!"

He came up and grabbed me by the ear, dragging me through the castle. "Ow, ow, let go! Where are we going?"

We came to the living room where Dana was reading a book. "Dana! Taylor has something to share!" He said, finally releasing my ear.

I gently rubbed it while glaring at him. "No I don't. This isn't any of your business anyways, retard, keep your nose out of it!" I growled at him.

"You trying to get Skylr to drink from you and wanting it is everyone's business! If you suceed, he'll be worse off!"

Dana stood in the middle of us. "Jeremiah, leave. Go find Skylr. I'll talk to Taylor."

Jeremiah gave me a smug look and I went to attack him but Dana caught my wrist and held me back with ease. I tried to rip my hand free, but failed because I was too weak. She only let go once Jeremiah was long gone and I was exhausted of trying to make her let go. I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me.

"You're pretty weak. I mean, I expected you to be a lot-"

"I haven't changed. I can't even remember the last time I changed in to my wolf form. So it makes me weak. And really, I don't care, because right now I have bigger problems."

Dana looked at me all knowingly. "You want Skylr to bite you?"

I nodded. "He almost did too, but Jeremiah fucked it up."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, he's good at that. Still I can see why he would. He doesn't understand. You want this, Skylr wants it, but he refuses. And if you think this time is hard, the next time will be harder."

I frowned. "Why do you know so much?"

She laughed. "I've known Skylr for a long time. He's hell bent on not drinking from you."

"But...?" I don't know why, but I felt a but coming up.

"But I believe since you're okay with it, he should drink from you. So try to the best of your abilities to get him to, okay?" Alright, I'm all for her agreeing with me, but what I don't get is why? Why does she want him to when most people think its wrong, including Skylr himself? What does she know that I don't?

"Now go for a run, okay? Strengthen up and plot."

I nodded and went upstairs to get my clothes and phone. I got on my tank top and then took some of his basketball shorts. I walked outside, with no intention of changing, until I saw them.

There was a group of people, consisting of many races, with video camera's and all. One of them saw me, the one who had walked in on Skylr and I making out, and pointed, "That's her! That's the girl I saw making out with the prince!"

I froze, shocked at this attention.

"Are you dating the vampire prince?"

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Can you get an autograph for me?"

They were all asking a million questions, all getting so close... and I had no idea what to say or do. So I turned and ran. But they were right on my tail. _Shit, shit, I need to get out of here._ I then did what I really didn't want to do, I ran into a bush human,but emerged as a wolf.

I leapt over their heads and landed on my paws with grace. I ran, gaining speed and strength with every step. It felt so good to stretch these muscles like I was, to run so free out in the nature where I truly belong. I ran all the way toward the boarder of our territory, then ran up the side of it. I had no idea where I was headed, but it didn't matter. The reporters were long gone and I felt alive.

All this excersize plus the drugs from the previous night, well I was exhausted. And I had no phone with me to contact anyone because it was in the pants pockets, which are currently stuck where the reporters are. Too tired to head back, I curled up under a tree and rested. _It's not like anyone will worry much anyways..._

_

* * *

_

My ears picked up because I could hear three people running at an extremely fast pace, in this general direction. I got up and stretched, then turned to face whoever was coming, in defensive mode.

I don't care for fighting in general, but I was relieved to see Skylr emerge from the forest, Shaun and Adam a bit further behind him. Skylr sighed in relief and got down beside me, hugging me tightly. "You're okay." He breathed. What? Am I not suppose to be okay?

Call me petty for being angry at him for not biting me, but for some reason I was. So I just sat there as they came, along with Jeremiah and Amadeus in wolf form.

Skylr pulled away, not taking notice to the others. "You are okay, right?" He asked, his eyes staring straight into my own.

I looked back, but said nothing. I could if I wanted to, but I had nothing to say in front of them. I just held my head high. '_Why aren't you responding?'_ Amadeus asked, using growls so anyone who wasn't a werewolf wouldn't understand.

_'Because I'm mad at him.' _I responded.

_'Why?'_

_'Don't worry about it.'_

Skylr, Adam and Shaun were looking back and forth between us, all clueless, when Jeremiah decided to be the dumb one and transalate in english, "She's mad at you for earlier."

Skylr's eyes darkened. "Is that why you ran off? Leaving your cell phone behind and all just to get me back for doing the right thing?" He asked, getting angry.

I growled, how dare he suggest such a thing? Fine, if that's the person he believes I am, I'll just be that person and let him think whatever. It's what I do best. "Yes, that's why. And it's not the 'right thing' if we both want it but don't do it."

"I'm with Skylr on this one-" Jeremiah started, but I cut him off.

"You don't even get to choose a side, you aren't involved in this! It has nothing to do with you! It's completely between him and I, so fuck off!"

"Hey, don't talk to him like that." Skylr said, with authority. "It's not him you're angry at, it's me." _And now he decides to play mature? Fine, I can be mature too!_

"You're right, I am pissed at you. And since I have nothing nice to say, I won't say anything at all. Bye." I said, before turning and running into the forest.

For awhile, no one followed, but eventually Amadeus was running behind me. I slowed down so he could run with me. We ran all the way back to my house, in a comfortable silence at a good, medium pace. I was calm enough to morph back into my human form without changing right back into my wolf form. Amadeus changed back too, but still, he said nothing.

I played video games with him for a little while, neither of us bringing up Skylr. But of course, my boyfriend isn't really easy to escape, especially when he's knocking at the door.

"Go away." I called out. Amadeus, however, betrayed me and went and let him in. Then ditched. That's right, the guy ditched me. _So much for the Pack Pact huh?_

"I like him." Skylr stated, sitting down next to me.

I scooted away from him. "Yeah, everyone does." I said, looking anywhere but him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

I peeked at him, was this a sign of caving? "Are you?" I asked, doubtfully.

"Yes." He said, thoughtfully. "I should've never bitten you to begin with. For that, I apologize." _GAH!_

My fists clenched. "I don't care about that, I liked it, I want it."

"But if I hadn't originally bit you, you wouldn't. It was a mistake, Taylor, one I will pay dearly for."

That was where I snapped, "Okay, Skylr, listen to me! It was not a mistake! I don't know how many times I have to tell you this before you get it through your fucking head, but its true!"

"Taylor-" He said, reaching for me.

I slapped his hand. "No! You can't touch me until you drink from me, understood? Because I always want to touch you, and maybe I'm kidding myself, but I think you want to touch me too. Well same goes for your bite, we both want it. If you're going to deny it, then I'll deny you any access to touching me."

He stood up, glaring. "Are you kidding me? They are two completely different things! I could kill you if I drink from you!"

I stood up, anger flaring. "Yeah and my pack will go after you for touching me once they know!"

"I can take it." He said, stubbornly. But really, my entire pack? I think not. We aren't as weak as he may think.

"And I can take anything you throw at me with this biting thing." I argued.

"Not if I fucking kill you, god dammit!" He shouted, right in my face.

I shoved him, catching him by surprise because I'm much stronger now since I morphed, and he stumbled back. "You aren't going to kill me!"

"I know, because I'm not going to drink from you!" He retorted, fighting with words instead of fists.

I was so angry, my skin was boiling, and I was on the verge of changing. "Then lets fight, shall we? I win, you bite me. You win, I drop it." Stupid suggestion, yes, since he has more years on me but I am an impulsive werewolf at heart, it's something I never can escape. Hence why I said it.

Skylr shook his head. "I won't hit you, so therefore I would lose. You would win and I would do something I simply cannot allow myself to do."

I rolled my eyes. "Why not? It's not like I can't take a hit." I personally believe guys can hit girls. Maybe I'm biased because I see it all the time, or I grew up with boys and being hit, but I believe if a girl can dish it she should be able to take it. My dad's been telling me that from the start, and in order to lead the pack, he was extra tough on me because someday that will be my job.

His eyes were dark, almost black, from anger or hunger I don't know, but they were black. "You shouldn't have to take a hit, that's the thing. Plus, I thought you didn't believe in violence."

"I don't. But I'm surrounded by it anyways, and you love it, so why not?"

"Guys don't hit girls, Taylor. That's the way it is." A gentleman. He's an honest to God gentleman. _Wow._

I stifled a laugh. "Maybe where you come from, but not around here. Around here you get punched twice as hard for being a girl, to toughen you up." I informed him. "But hey it's probably best you have those beliefs, considering you aren't allowed to touch me anyways!"

He let out a frustrated noise and I ordered him to leave. He tried to argue with me, but when I'm unreasonable there's no getting through, so he eventually stormed out, just as Amadeus came in.

"I'm guessing you and him didn't make up?"

"I need to go to a bar." I stated.

Amadeus gave me a look, one that I knew well. It was his 'Why-are-you-doing-this-when-you-know-it's-wrong?' look. He usually gives me it when I do dares or act impulsively, but in this case I'm too angry to comprehend why he's giving me it. So I ignored it and called Hayden to come pick me up.

"You know, I could've taken you..." Amadeus trailed.

"You are. You're the designated sober. I haven't gone out with you guys for awhile but last time I did, I was the sober one and I want to be anything but that. However getting drunk isn't fun alone, so I need Hayden."

"Alcohol doesn't solve problems." He reminded me. Which is really acurate, considering last time, all I had was one beer, and I was drugged. But who cares at this point?

"See this is why you're the sober, you're trying to suck the fun out of everything. You'd be no fun drunk." I explained to him, peering out my window. Hayden came up, looking good as new thanks to the healers, and he smirked, "Finally coming back to your senses?"

"What does that mean, Hayden dearest?" I asked, taking his arm and practically skipping out, leaving Amadeus to trail behind. I get to get drunk and not feel a damn thing! Yay! Yay! Yay!

"Well you sound angry, so it has to be at your leach toy, right? Because all he wants from you is sex?"

I frowned, confused at what would make him think that. Seriously, if anyone seems to want the other one merely for sex it seems to be me because of my dreams and then the drugging-

_Oh. Oh, no. It wasn't..._ I stopped. "Hayden, tell me you weren't the one who put drugs in that beer last night."

He stopped too and looked at me, surprised. But not the surprised at accusing him look, the surprised busted look. _Shit, he did._

I ripped my arm from him. "You're a moron! How could you?"

"Well that's all he wants! I just wanted to show you that!" Wait... he wasn't trying to drug me? He was trying to drug Skylr, to make him look like an ass? Really?

My skin boiled and I started to see red. But there was no point in telling him I was the one he drugged, because he has a justified reason and explanation anyways. "You're unbelievable! You better pray to fucking god Skylr doesn't find out, or there's nothing even **I** can do to save your ass!" I said, storming off.

"Hey, are we still going to the bar?" He had the nerve to call out.

"NO! I'M GOING BY MYSELF!"

I got into my mom's car, because I didn't feel like morphing and changing in and out of clothes, and drove off to a bar. I got there, and instead of asking for shots, I asked for bottles. Which, because I am demanding, I managed to get. Once I started feeling a bit numb and tipsy, I just so happened to look down at the other side of the room. Sitting on a stool, on the complete opposite end, was Skylr. The guy who originally put me in a bad mood.

He caught my eye, and just looked the other way, not bothering to come over. For some reason...it hurt. I'm not use to being in relationships, is that suppose to hurt? _Gah! Need...more...vodka!_

Bottle after bottle more and I slowly became a stumbling fool. So much, the bartender asked for my keys, but I refused to give them. "Mine!" I screamed at him.

"Ma'am, its policy. You've had way too much, driving like this is definitely not safe."

I laughed. "Safety shmafety!"

A cool hand pressed against my shoulder. "I'll take her." Said a voice I think I recognize.

I looked up to see me boyfriend with like five heads. "Wooooow! You gots lots uh heads. Is that why you smarticle?"

He was a big jerkface and didn't respond. He just took the keys from the meanie bowbeenie bartender and picked me up, reminding me I'm mad at him right now. "Heeeey! I'm mad at you! You suck!" I shouted, kicking and screaming.

"Which one is your car?"

"I'm not telling you! You'll steal meeee!"

"Taylor, your acting up in the bar is the reason I'm not drunk right now. Being like this, isn't making it up to me."

"GOOD!" I wiggled out of his grasp and ran to the car. I jumped on the hood and hugged it, feeling dizzy.

"Thanks for leading me to your car." He said, taking me off and into his big, strong arms. "Mmmm you're so beautiful. But I still angry."

Maybe it's the blurred vision, but I thought I saw a smile. "I'm angry at you too." He said, placing me in the back seat. "But I still care and want you safe." Then he went really fast to the drivers seat and started driving. I tried the doors, but they wouldn't open! _Is this what being kidnapped is like? AHHHHH!_

Sometime between attempting to get out the doors, grabbing Skylr while he was driving and somehow managing to get to my house, I passed out.

* * *

I woke up without a hangover. _The glories of being a werewolf..._

I stretched, achy but okay. I scanned the room and found no Skylr. Which could be good or bad, depending how you look at it. I went downstairs, looking like shit and walked right by my parents. Neither of them said anything, not that it's really surprising, but it still kind of hurt. _Oh well, not much you can do._

I went outside and morphed into wolf form. After a long run, I came back to the house and took a shower. By the time I was out, my parents were MIA but Amadeus was on the couch, resting. I sat by him and rested my head on the couch. He opened one eye and looked down at me. "You got me in trouble." He accused.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How so?"

"You got wasted last night and Skylr brought you home. I saw him this morning and he told me all this. I'm suppose to look after you and I failed."

I slightly smiled. I mean come on, that's pretty cute that he wants me to always be looked after, even if I can handle myself. "Hope he wasn't too harsh."

"No, that wasn't the main point of our conversation." He said, patiently. I waited for him to say more, then quickly came to the realization that he was waiting for me to talk.

"Okay, well what was?" I asked.

"You tell me, Taylor."

I thought about all they could discuss, but for some reason I was drawing a blank. "I honestly have no idea."

"I'll give you a hint, it has to do with him being a vampire, already happened once, and you want it to happen more." Okay, that's so three hints.

I sighed. "You don't understand." He doesn't, I don't think anyone does. I don't even understand! I just know what I feel, and I feel like I need him to bite me. It's frustrating that he won't.

"That may be so, but I do know this. He cares about you, Taylor. So, so much. He explained how it is, and I agree with him." He said, but before I could interrupt, he added, "Before you accuse me of saying it's because I don't approve of biting in general, which you're right I don't because it's dangerous, it's not because of that reason as to why I agree with him. I agree with him because he fully believes in what he says, Tay. He truly believes he shouldn't bite you, fully believes he's doing the right thing. I haven't ever seen someone's morals so high as his."

When he put it that way, it made me seem like...well, a bitch. I sighed. "They are pretty high."

"Do you honestly want to destroy him? I mean you probably could, but wouldn't you feel bad?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Well...?"

"You suck. I wouldn't have thought about it like that. I could've gotten my way."

He smiled. "You would've regretted it later."

"Yeah, minor detail. Now get outta my face, I have a phonecall to make."

He looked behind me. "I don't think you'll have to, Skylr is at the door. Go get him, girl."

I smiled as Amadeus ducked out the back. I went to the door and opened it right before he could knock. "Oh, hi." He said, quietly.

"Hi."

"Just wanted to check on you after last night..." He trailed.

I nodded. "Thanks, I'm fine. You want to come in?" I asked, stepping aside.

He came in and I shut the door. I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorway. "So did you come here just to check on me?"

"No. Actually, I came here to tell you something also."

"And what would that be?"

"I try not to bite you to show you I care. Instead of pushing me and threatening me, you should respect my morals, like I respect yours. If I happen to change my mind, which I highly doubt I will, you'll be the first to know. But if you can't respect that then I don't know about us Taylor."

I stared at him, not saying anything. Then, out of no where, I laughed. Why? Well because I had come to the same conclusion today and it's kinda funny that we both thought of that.

Slightly irritated, Skylr waited it out. "Are you finished?" He asked once I stopped.

I nodded, calm once again. "Skylr, I woke up and wasn't angry at you. Then after my talk with Amadeus, I realized it was kind of stupid. I still want it, I think I kind of need it, but if you are so dead set against it well it's just wrong of me to ask you to change." I said, walking towards him.

He smiled. "Does this mean I can touch you again?"

"Yes it does. And another thing... I'm sorry. I acted immature."

"A little."

I ran my hands down his chest, not realizing how much I had missed the feeling of his cold skin against mine. "Can you forgive me?" I murmured, his lips so close to mine, but yet to touch.

His arm snaked around his waist. "Yes." His lips crashed down on mine, moving fluently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He held me tightly to him, his tongue begging for entrance, which I gladly gave. As our tongues dance, he lay me on the couch, his lips never leaving mine. Instead of breaking apart to take off each other's shirts, we simply ripped them off. My hand trailed down his chest, to his groin. I just started to massage him, completely caught up in the moment, when I heard a loud growl.

Skylr and I broke apart and looked over to see Hayden there. He covered me up, which is cute even though Hayden's already seen me naked because we've seen everyone in the pack naked as weird as that may be to you. "What do you want, Hayden?" He asked, irritated.

"I came here to talk to Taylor, not to see you all over her on the couch."

I sighed, then noticed he had flowers in his hands. "Hayden...why are you bringing me flowers?" I asked. Seriously, the boy only brings me flowers when he apologizes. And what does he have to apologize for?

_Drugging me..._ That little voice in my head reminded me.

"You know why."

Skylr glanced back and forth between the two of us. "Yeah, leave them in the kitchen." He ordered. God I love it when he takes control.

"No, I'm not leaving you here with her. I don't trust you, leach."

I sat up, still behind Skylr, but my head poked out. "You've hurt me more than he has, Hayden." I reminded him. "Yet I still trust you, and you accept that. So accept that Skylr is to be trusted."

Hayden looked like I just slapped him in the face. In a way, I guess I did. But really, he drugged me. I'm not so mad that it was me, but just the fact that he would drug my boyfriend to break us up. It's sick and disturbing. I still love him and care about him, though, I just can't forgive him for this just yet. And we definitely can't talk about this in front of Skylr, so it will have to wait.

Hayden, while hurt, understood. "If that's the way you see it." He said, softly. My heart hurt to hear him sound so sad, so broken, but I couldn't fix it. So I let him walk out.

Once he left, I got dressed again, because not only was the moment completely killed, but I was reminded of the complexity of my life. Skylr did the same, but once we were both decent, he asked, "What was he sorry for? On the card, it said he was sorry."

"The shoving me into the glass china thing." I answer, automatically.

Skylr crossed his arms, not believing me. "Lying doesn't help in a relationship."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. "No, but it has to be done in order to keep him safe." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Keep who safe, love?"

I remained silent, letting him figure it out for himself. I knew he figured out who when his grip tightened. "What did the fuckface do now?"

"It doesn't matter, that's why I don't want to tell you the truth. You'll overreact." We both know he would. And while sweet and heroic, it's also bad because he's hurting one of my pack.

"Then he deserves it anyways."

"Skylr. No." I said, sternly.

"Don't make me persuade you." He whispered in my ear, his cool breath making me shiver.

"That's not fair." I complained, then quickly came up with something. "Look, I respect you about your morals with the no biting thing. So for now, you have to respect me when it comes to Hayden. Pack Pact. If I know that what I say will make you hurt him, I cannot tell you. I'm sorry, I just can't betray my pack like that."

"Taylor, I would only snap like that if it's bad."

"I know that but really, most of the time it is considered bad by your standards."

"Why not yours?" Ah, good question. Well I really don't care what happens to me, to be honest. It's what happens to other people that matters.

"Let's save that topic for another day, okay? I'm tired of arguing with you, it seems that's all we do."

"Fine, if that's what you want."

"Thank you. Now... can we watch movies?"

I heard a smile in his voice, "Sure, anything you want." Oh he really shouldn't have said that.

For the next hours, I made him watch musicals. Picture if you will, my beautiful dark vampire boyfriend, watching Hairspray and all the High School Musicals. Yes, I did make him watch them. Surprisingly, he does not hate me. I must admit, it was horrible of me to make him endure this torture, but I love those movies. Musicals make me happy, but my boyfriend doesn't seem to share this interest. _Well if he did, chances are he would be gay. Which would make me sad, because I'm crazy about him._

"No more." He groaned. "Please, I beg you. I will get down on my hands and knees and grovel at your feet. Just don't put another one on."

I laughed. "Fine, go pick out a movie."

After looking for a little while, Skylr came back with The Dark Night, Rambo, The Expandables and The Losers. All action movies, that I don't really care for. Well except The Losers, because one guy made a comment about cats making more noises than dogs and therefore not to be trusted. Why I found that funny, I don't know, but that's really the only part I paid attention to. On the other hand, Skylr was into them completely.

Once they were done, and it was extremely early in the morning, I invited Skylr to sleep upstairs with me. He got in my room and his nose wrinkled. "It smells like your whole pack partied here."

I smiled. "Sorry, they come in my room, regardless on if I'm here or not. I can invest in some febreze if you'd like."

He chuckled. "It's fine. I'll get use to it."

"If you want to borrow clothes, I have some of the wolf boys' clothes. Probably somewhere on the floor, but still there."

"No thanks, I'll pass." He said, taking off his shirt.

Before I got distracted by him, I told him I was taking a shower and then went in the bathroom. During my shower, I thought about all of today's events. Making up with Skylr, almost having sex with him, then arguing with him and watching movies. The thing that stood out, believe it or not, was the almost sex part. What if Hayden hadn't stepped in? Would I have gone through with it? If so, would I have regretted it?

Yes, I probably would have. I want marriage before sex. I have to be in love and bound to that person, then I could give him everything. _I want to be sure of my feelings for Skylr and married to him before I have sex with him._

Yet despite that thought, I went out there, dried off but naked. Two explanations for this. One, I kind of forgot he was spending the night. Two, werewolves don't really see being naked as something out of the ordinary. It's the natural way of life. We're naked as wolves, why not people two? Well society frowns upon it, except in nudist areas, so to blend in we wear clothing. So in my defense, it wasn't me coming onto him, just me not really thinking.

Skylr stared at me, his eyes turned this silver color. _What does that mean?_

"Okay, just so you know, it's not very gentleman like to stare at a naked girl." I said, not being able to help myself. I didn't mind, but he's an extreme gentleman, so I just had to.

Immediately, he looked away, muttering a series of apologies but the whole time I laughed. "You know," I said, getting dressed. "I should've been a nudist. I don't mind nudity. But I think I would be extremely distracted if you were naked all the time too, so it's a good thing we aren't."

"So you aren't mad at me for staring?" He asked, still not looking at me.

In a t-shirt for pajama's, I placed my hand on his cheek and made him look at me. "Of course not." I said, kissing him softly. "I probably enjoyed it more than you."

"That's not possible."

I smiled, then yawned involuntarily. We laid down, side by side, facing each other. "Rest, my little wolf." He said, soothingly.

When I didn't fall asleep right away, held me to his chest, and started singing softly. I fell asleep to the sound of his beautiful voice, only to have a terrible nightmare.

**A/N: That's where I'm leaving you. Please, please, please, review and read Skylr's side! - Sam**


End file.
